Sisters Until the End
by ShadowKat
Summary: A man is the key to everyone's fate and a link to two people's forgotten past as he plays the key role in determining the fate of two worlds. The ultimate betrayl of love, friendship, and trust will corrupt many and turn Gaea into something more...
1. Chapter One: Paradise

Disclaimer: Is it to soon for one of these?  **lawyer shakes head** Okay, well, as we've probably guessed I don't own Escaflowne but all other characters are mine (so far…).  There we go, happy now?  **lawyer nods**

Author's Note:  Oh wow, the first chapter to my all-new fic!  YAY!  I am so happy!  I'm reposting this because I've had people point out that on the old chapter you had a hard time figuring out when I changed scenes so therefore whenever there's a scene change this will mark it: *~*~*~**~*~*~*

Other then that, BE HAPPY BECAUSE I'M POSTING AGAIN!!!!  YAY!!!  Alright, shutting up now so you can read.

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter One: Paradise… 

Did he dare say it?  If he muttered those words that bit at the back of his brain do… would they become true?  For so long his small lips had tried to spill the dreary thought but he had restrained not wanting to hear their nasty sound or foul taste as they tumbled across his mouth.  Yet they kept coming back to him like some twisted dream.  Every time he would reject them and turn away, hiding in the shadows of his mind, seeking refuge in a place where there was none.  

            The words haunted him day and night, tugging at his brain, begging to be released from the prison in which they were held.  An invisible cage in which it hated and rattled at the iron bars all day long and night, with each shake the bars becoming harder and harder to contain.  A couple of times he had almost uttered them, the consonants escaping so readily from his mouth and the vowels fighting as they tried to slip past his ever watchful lips.  He realized his mistake and had clamped his mouth tightly shut.  

In that moment of weakness, with more to follow, he had almost said his fate.

            Suddenly a small sound pierced the silent night air.  He turned, locating the sound coming from the bed across the tiny room, which was the current sleeping place of his roommate, best friend, and official advisor, Skates Jerrimin.  He sighed as he relaxed his tense muscles; lately he had been on edge, more then usual.  Sure he was uptight and jumpy on normal days, but occasionally he got really weird.  

Everything would set him off, he would beat down someone just innocently walking behind him or he would leave a restaurant because someone casually glanced his way.  There was nothing that didn't make him think something was wrong.  Who could blame him?  With those words constantly begging to be released he had been having a hard time.  Simple tasks became hard to execute, concentrating was like wrestling a wild beast, and to top that off he had been having dreams.

These dreams weren't the ordinary kind.  No, these were the twisted and fragmented parts of dreams.  The kinds where you were so disillusioned you couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.  He would wake up in a dead panic, swearing that he had dreamt was real.  Had he been right in the middle of that battle with the men in old knight armor wielding swords and ruthlessly killing each other?  Who were those men that looked so real, with sweat falling off them as they swung their heavy swords.  

What was strange was that while he stood there, the sounds of battle, killing, and the smell of dead flesh stinging his nose, he had watched as three girls fought along with the men.  Why would women be fighting along men?  Where was he?  Nothing around him looked familiar.

They looked like they were used to this sort of chaos, this sort of massacre.  They used their swords as well as anyone else on the field.  The sounds of the battle didn't seem to affect them.  In fact, they seemed to be totally deaf to the screaming of the dying and the sounds o their weapons piercing flesh.  Who were they and why didn't they seem to care that they were killing innocents?  

His heart ached as he stood there, watching as people around him died.  Men in black uniforms and blue armor fought against men in gray uniforms with black armor in waves he watched as the black and blue men slaughtered the gray and black men.  In a flash he would always catch sight of the girls.  The one that always caught his attention had long dark brown hair, dressed in a black outfit. 

As she turned around to face him, as if knowing his eyes were on her, he would watch as her midnight blue eyes widened as she gazed at him.  Can she see me?  He wondered.

Her hand would shoot forth, reaching out towards him.  He would reach out to touch her hand when suddenly a darkly colored mist would form around her hand and then shoot forth.  Fear sprang up in him as he watched the mist go through him as if he wasn't even there.  She would always go back to work ruthlessly slaying the attacking men.  

He would turn around only to see two more girls standing there, behind him, battling back to back; one with short brown hair like the first and the other with short blonde hair.  As they battled he would watch as the brown haired one, dressed in a green outfit like the first one had been, paused with her sword.  She held up her hand, palm facing her, as balls of electricity formed on her fingertips and she tossed it across the field and watching as they hit a man about to attack a wild haired man dressed in blue armor.

The blonde girl would sheath her sword and turn to battling with what looked like pink streamers that appeared from her fingertips.  Dressed in a purple outfit similar to the other two girls she attacked anyone that came near her or her comrade with deadly accuracy.  He would then realize that upon contact the opposing men would fly back a couple feet, hit the ground, ad never stand again.  Once he realized that he would back away, fear making his whole body shake as he watched the streamers fly around him.  

That was when one of the pink streamers would go astray from their course and lash out at him, hitting him hard across the chest as he jumped from the world of dreaming to the world of reason.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*

The air was stale glazed with the smell of blood and dead flesh.  Like ants everyone moved, each in their own rhythm, each in their own way but joined together by a common cause: kill the enemy.  People pushed against her and fought her, some friends some killers, all ready to take the other down.  Swords clashed like rolling thunder, groans and shouts were like howling wind and the screams of the dying were like the tormenting rain.

Yet she was totally oblivious to it.

Her body moved in perfect harmony with her thoughts as she wielded her sword, bashing at the oncoming slaughterers.  There was no mercy for those that took an innocent life because of a title.  Her arms moved about, her legs supporting her movements with guided steps as she used the dead or dying to her advantage.  Disrespecting the dead?  No… giving the dead vengeance.  

Many fell to her sword and many to others.  The sounds of the battle were lost upon her like a wave crashing upon a rock-she was a sturdy as the hardbound core of the rock fighting against the wave to wash it away.  She only saw, felt, smelt, and tasted the battle.  Long ago she had lost the sense of hearing in a battle.  Taking down an oncoming man, sword posed to take her down, she turned as his body fell limply from her sword.  

Catching sight through the incredible fray of movement, she was able to pick out a man struggling to fight back two soldiers, wounded, with a third sneaking up.  There is no justice!  She cried within her mind, reaching out her hand to that struggling man.  She could help him…

Suddenly a shimmer in the air before her and then a flash as the image came and went.  Could that… be true?  Surprise took her and her hand shook violently as a charged amount of deadly black transparent mist shot forth from her hand and glided easily towards the man, striking down the two battling opponents with such force that they simply disappeared from sight.  What was that?  She wondered, the image of the boy playing back in her eyes.  He looked so hopeful and then scared…

A ripple in the air inches from her exposed back.  An attack from a foolish man who thought he could take her down.  Whirling around with lightning speed, she blocked the attack with her sword and quickly blew him back with the transparent mist again.  No one snuck up on her.

Yards away two more girls battled back to back.  United in one cause they moved in perfect harmony with the other, sensing the others movements before they were even started and moving to help.  No one was able to penetrate their defense, for with two eyes they were able to defend the other when trouble arose and take down more together then apart.  Did they hear the storm of noise and feel the turbulence as the dead left this world?  They did not for they too had lost the ability to hear a long time ago.  

Fighting with such vigor it was amazing that so many still dared to challenge them.  Yet they still did.  Was it the fact that two women who were thought so weak could take down an army that drove them to fight them, to prove that they were better, or was it the fact that one fought with a sword while the other fought with pink ribbons streaming from her hands?

Ribbons danced across the battlefield keeping a distance of 20 feet between the nearest attacking soldier and them.  Like a spider web the ribbons flew around, hitting men and sending them back never to stand again.  They deflected anything that their mistress commanded and protected whoever needed protecting.  The other who fought with the sword fought back the few who managed to duck through the web of ribbons suddenly cast aside her metal weapon of death and brought force nature's own destruction.

Small lightning suddenly began to bound around her fingertips, growing and growing until they were each like a small storm upon each finger, yet they did not seem to hurt her like they would've a normal person.  The lightning suddenly shot from her hands and attacked a horde of men who were attacking another with no defense.  The opposing men fell to the ground, electrified to death.  

That was when she would see it.  In an instant there he would be, looking upon what was happening with scared eyes.  She would whip her head around to look at him closely, to catch a better glimpse, but the stray of thought would send her ribbons astray and they lashed out at him, making him disappear into thin air.  Cursing her luck, she returned to the battle, defending once again.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*

"No… that's not fair," Katrina Albatou moaned as she slouched against the wall of the hanger.  Her thin athletic frame was shaking with exhaustion and her tan skin glistening in sweat.  Her long dark brown hair was swept up in a high ponytail with strands all ready escaping from their holds.  Her thin face with high cheekbones, full lips, dainty nose and midnight blue eyes was contorted into a look of distress as her body screamed at her for over pushing herself.

She looked at the man in front of her, standing six foot three, with burning garnet eyes, a boyish face with a long scar down his right cheek.  His silver hair glistened in the dim florescent lights of the hanger and his muscular build stood steady beneath the black soldier uniform underneath his red armor that laced over his shoulders, arms, and chest.  He looked as if she was the only one who would dare to protest against his order.  Dilandau Albatou, the most feared man in all of Gaea, husband and General of the elite force of Zaibach known as the Dragon Slayers.

The room was large and would have been darkened considerably except for the lights that hung high above them.  Catwalks hung a bit lower then the light, providing a web-like ceiling for one to walk around and gain access to the huge metal monstrosities known as guymelefs.  These huge machines were like gundams back on earth in an anime called Gundam Wing.  They were used for flying about or quick transportation.

Looking at Kat Dilandau quirked an eyebrow.  "What?"  He repeated sounding amused.

Kat fell over and lay on the linoleum floor, looking up at him with exhausted eyes.  "I said that wasn't fair," she repeated.

"And why is that not fair?"

"Look around you Dilandau!"  She suddenly screamed, motioning to the troops all around him, looking like they were about to die.  "Look _around_ you!  We're _tired_!  We're _exhausted_!  We can't take anymore!  We battled our hardest and now you want us to train?  Just look around, look at Miguel," she motioned to a five foot eleven man with wild brown hair, brown eyes, a slim face and soldier build, who was practically passed out on a girl of 5'5" with shoulder blade length brown hair braided back, green eyes, and a slim build supporting the obviously heavy man, "he can't even take a step without passing out and he's always the one to go the farthest!  

"What about Chesta?"  She motioned to a five foot six man with a short stature, bluish-green eyes, a boyish face, and blonde hair that reminded her of a mushroom, who was swaying as a girl of 5'2" with short blonde hair, hazel eyes, a gentle face and slim build tried to make sure he didn't fall down.  "He's willing to do anything and right now he's having trouble _standing_!"

"You are defying my orders, Kat?"  Dilandau roared, anger in his eyes.  "They are weak, they need to work!"

"You're going to kill them!"

"Then they die weak!"

"Dilandau look at me!"  With one single movement, she was standing, her legs shaking furiously and her eyes aflame with anger.  How could he be so stupid?  "Look at me," she repeated, suddenly her voice softer and her tone not so harsh.  "I can't take anymore.  God knows I'm willing to kill myself just to make sure that you're happy and all's well, but I can't even move.  Dilandau, we battled like demons out there.  I pushed every part of me to the limit-physically, mentally, emotionally, and even spiritually.  I fought like hell and now I'm paying the price.  We're all paying the price."

"Then you're weak," Dilandau spat and left the room in a storm.

Kat lowered her head, biding the tears back.  Nicole Byson, the blonde haired girl, and Alexandra Larvae, the brown haired girl, both came forth.  They were best friends, all married to Dragon Slayers, all from the planet that hung in the sky just outside in the midnight sky, Earth, and all lived on the planet behind the moon called Gaea.  They were united in a single cause, to protect this planet from evil, and all shared the connection that only sisters could have.

Alex put her arm around Kat's shoulders and let her friend burying her head in her shoulder.  Nicole stood next to Kat holding her hand, her eyes saddened for the pain her friend was going through.  "I'm losing him…" they heard her whisper.

With a single glance both Nicole and Alex understood.  Dilandau Albatou was fading from Kat's life.

**Author's Note:**  Uh-oh, trouble in paradise!  The Protectors are having troubles, Dilandau's acting strange, and what's up with this dude?  Well, that's why you have to read the second chapter!  It's posted too!  So go on, review, then go and read!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~  


	2. Chapter Two: Call Me Back

Disclaimer: I OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!!  Psych!  I actually don't… he says so.  **points to be CEO that owns Esca**  And he's having me arrested for saying I do… darn it.  **is hauled off by police officer**

Author's Note:  So how was the first chapter people?  Sort of a cliffhanger I know but that's the point of getting you to read the second chapter!  Anways, just an FYI, I'm putting people who applied for the audition I had up (I doubt very many actually found it) and those who I picked are in this story!  With big parts too!  Yay!  So… I'm shutting up now but here's the second chapter!  Enjoy!

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! 

Chapter Two: Call Me Back 

**_A year later on Earth…._**

Another boring day, thought Scott Reber as he walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo, Japan.  He stood tall among the inhabitants of the bustling city, his ash blonde hair grown long and pulled back by a rubber band.  His dark blue eyes hid behind dark sunglasses, his broad chin, think lips, high cheekbones and long nose all pulled into an emotionless look.

People passed him, occasionally bumping into the giant, as cars zoomed by on the streets as carts drawn by people crawled by.  Shops and neon signs flashed by as Scott quickened his pace subconsciously.  He was going to be late again.  The train was now in sight, his pace disappearing into the glass doors and into the over cooled station.  He checked his watch-7: 59.

Damn, I'm late!  He thought as he ran though the thick masses.  He only had minutes before his train left.  Fighting the flow of people, he finally reached the sliding glass doors as they slid apart to let him in.  As he passed through the doorway a memory, or an image, he wasn't sure which for it was blurry and gone in an instant.  Paused, he shook his head and continued through the doors.

She passed through the pillars as they began to crumble, their bases being hacked away by the force of the shaking earth.  People screamed and scattered as the pillars began to fall upon the masses of panic-stricken humans.  The ground came up in waves like an over grown whale was trying to be released from is prison, to uproot the ground above and jump up into the clear night sky.  

Scott ran into the large, tiled room that was the station, passing through the spinning rails as they counted him as the 2328th person to pass through that morning.  He ran into the next area where large billboards and flashing screens showed departure times, arrival times, gate numbers and advertisements.  People walked around, talking, shouting, and the chaos of the busy station ringing in his ears.  Pushing through the crowds, he ran towards the only working elevator in the whole station-the other one across the large station was broken down.

Twisting through clumps of people, muttering apologizes as he did he was able to get to the small secluded area behind a half wall where the elevator and stairs were kept.  Suddenly a voice rang through the whole station announcing that Scott's train was about to leave.  Hitting the "down" button as fast as he could, wishing that someone would do a rare mechanical check on the cheap piece of junk, he wondered if the ancient box would ever reach him.  He could feel the grips of time beginning to take a hold of his sides, the pit in his stomach growing and the adrenaline being pumped into his blood growing in amount.  There was no way…

She dodged another heavy piece of pillar, back flipping to a temporarily "safe" spot and crouching down, her muscles tensing and relaxing as she did the complex move within seconds.  The ground beneath her suddenly was thrown up, something beneath it fighting to get free, like a chicken fighting to be free from its protective membrane.  She was thrown into the air, high above the chaos below.  As she soared higher and higher, she turned her agile body and flipped through the now dusty air for another pillar had crashed.  Landing without injury, she performed a perfect flip in the air as she bounded away from the danger zone.  Could she do it?

Shaking his head, Scott gave up on the elevator and ran to the stairwell, continently located next to the elevator.  Silently thanking the person who insisted on the stairs being placed where they were he ran down the stairs taking them as fast as a jogger hit the ground.  People looked at him funny as he passed them keeping perfect balance as he dodged people in his way and remaining his pace.  

Within seconds he was on the ground, running into the large open space underground where the subway was.  The masses of people were lessened here, most of them preferring the bullet train over the crummy subway.  

Pumping as fast as he could he ran towards the fading train heading down towards the tunnel where the platform ran into the wall.  He could see half the train all ready gone, melting into the dark tunnel.  No, I have to get on that train!  He thought as he pumped his legs faster.  He was getting closer…

She landed and whirled around, the large temple standing before her, its majestic structure crumbling.  The coliseum was made from the best marble, jade, and gold to be found anywhere on the planet, it 300 columns each describing a part of their history, the sculptures and engravings disappearing as the stained glass roof gave away to the rough housing of the each on which it stood.  She ran up the crumbling marble steps, jumping away as tentacles suddenly whipped forth, breaking away the steps and leaving a gigantic whole in the majestic structure.

_She ran, reaching the small platform where the four Guardian Dragon statues were.  The marble and jade of which the large Guardian Dragons were made out of were falling apart, the jade columns falling into them and pieces of marble cracking their once smooth structure.  Passing the once respected statues, she ran into the rows of columns that made up the coliseum.  She weaved her way through the disintegrating pieces of history, gracefully dodging any danger as she neared the center.  It was only a few yards  away now…_     

"No!"  Scott yelled for he was now just a foot away from the edge of the platform, the five foot deep well below holding electrified tracks.  The end of the train was just a jump away from his grasp.  Without thinking his feet pushed off the ground propelling his body through the air as his hand stretched out to grab the cold piece of metal on the train… 

In the center of the coliseum was a small orb floating with nothing to support it.  It was barely the size of her palm, made of Onyx; its surface shinned to perfection.  Muttering the ancient language of the Dragons she reached out to it, her fingers grasping thin air as her hand sought to cool surface of the small stone.  A column to her right suddenly gave away and the roof came crashing down on her as she reached…

Scott's hand was barely a millimeter away from the back railing of the train when gravity caught up with him.  It forced him down into the well where the tracks were.  His body crumbled and he watched as his train quickly disappeared from his sight.  "No…" he whispered as his body hit the electric tracks.

_Her skin touched a warm substance, her fingers melting into the smooth skin of the orb.  She yelled out the words and suddenly her world began to spin violently.  She could feel her whole body disappearing into the warm liquid that was the orb and suddenly her eyes went dark.  Nothing was seen, heard or felt.  All she knew was that there was another next to her and her hand clutched the small, sacred orb as her world came to a rest.   _   

**Author's Note:**  HEHEHEHE!!!  I finished with the second chapter and it's a CLIFFHANGER!!!!  Don't you just love the suspense?  Well, who's trying to get to Scott and are they dead or not?!  Who knows?  Well, the third chapter reveals things but this is a cliffhanger so review and the third chapter comes out!  YAY!  Oh, and just a side note, there aren't supposed to be breaks in the chapter-it's written like little flashes so that's why things are in italics.  So, review and you get the next chapter!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Rise and Disbelieve

**Disclaimer:**  Sadly, I do not own Escaflowne… I still have the restraining order to prove that.  I do however own the original characters that are mine (hence, the Protectors) and the other characters (anyone besides Scott or the Protectors) are not mine, they are the property of whoever created them, so check the below AN to find out.  

**Author's Note:**  Sorry for the long delay in chapters, my readers!  I hope you all haven't forgotten me.  I had some problems to help resolve and it took a long time not to mention this performance I'm doing tomorrow.  I have a solo!  Okay, enough ramblings.  Oh yay, the third chapter!  Hehehe, this is where things get interesting people!  Be prepared!   Who's the person from the last chapter and are they alive or not??  Well, let's see.

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!**

Chapter Three: Rise and Disbelieve 

**~Scott's POV~**

Ugh… 

Am I still alive?

The thought crossed my mind as I came back into a world of vivid colors.  Their brilliant vibes sending my retinas burning as their abusive colors forced themselves into my eyes and made a permanent mark in my brain.  Slowly the colors began to form shapes that were reflected into my brain so I could make sense of what I saw.  At first I couldn't make sense of my world, the colors still swirling together, that was until like some freaked out ride they all melded together into something that was strangely familiar.

The sky was dark blue as if it was made up of the most expensive sapphires in the entire world, all glittering beautifully as the light of the diamond moon reflecting off their smooth clean cut which made them glitter like small lights were alight inside of them.  Never before had I seen such a sky-unpolluted and with a moon so big… I felt like he could just reach out and touch it.  How weird.

That was when I realized why the moon was so big.

Just behind the large diamond-like moon there was another sphere, larger then the first but just barely shadowing it.  From what I saw there was a familiar pattern of white mist upon the blue and green surface of the sphere.  No way, I thought as I recognized the pictures of the planet I called home-Earth.

Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick, was my first reaction.  Then I was hit by the wave of curiosity-damn that stubborn piece of human nature!  It always set in at the time when I wanted to freak out.  Where am I?  Why is Earth hanging in the sky?  Then the final stage of reason set in.  I must be behind the moon… because of that smaller sphere, it must be the moon, since it has craters and all… then that's why I can see Earth, because I'm behind the moon-why hasn't anyone seen this place on satellite yet though?

Furious as my stubborn nature, I tore my head away from the brilliant sky and moons.  The pit of my stomach was turning, like the feeling when you know something is recognizable but can't place it, and my nerves firing with a tingling sensation.  Why was this so familiar?  Why can't I stop but wonder about where I am?  I yelled at myself.  

Did I notice her before?  No, I didn't think I had.  My eyes suddenly caught sight of a vision before me.  Never before had I seen someone like her.  She was so different; I don't know how but there was some sort of aura around her that I could feel-something like when you watch a play on the stage and you can feel the actor's auras as they repeat their lines, that emotion you feel as your heart skips a beat when someone dies on-stage, the same sort of elegance and grace that you feel when you're looking at a piece of old art work.

Now, I was never one to notice girls.  I was always being teased in collage and graduate school because I never looked at girls or even thought about them.  While out at lunch and a total babe happens to walk by every guy in the restaurant would turn and stare while I continued eating.  Was I aloof?  No, just not interested.

So the reason why this girl, for once in my life, caught my attention was a total mystery to me.  It was strange.  I felt different… not only did her aura help with that but just the sight of her made me feel like it was an out-of-world experience.

Her long hair was spread out around her, as if she had been falling before she landed where she was now.  I was sure it must've come down to her waist, maybe a bit shorter, but I could've bet money on that.  Thought the slightly curled ends made me rethink my guess a little I still would've bet anyone that was around.  Her skin was like elephant ivory, pale and luminous as it was exposed to the moonlight.  It was like walking upon a sleeping fairy so peaceful in the night.  

Her eyes were closed and her chest moved up and down as she took in steady breaths of air.  Sure she was all right and no medical attention was needed, I watched her a bit, basking in her aura with a sort of heart-felt pride.  I memorized every line of her elegant face and I was sure that there was nothing I was at a loss for.  She was beautiful.

I was a bit confused about her clothes though-I had never seen anything like them.  She wore tall black combat boots, like the ones the army wore back home but only the actually length of the leg of the boot was taller.  The soles were big and chunky, looking heavy like iron but gave a sort of commanding appearance.  She also wore pants, but I wasn't quite sure on what sort of pants they were.  

They were baggy, hanging off her waist like a parachute does a diver after he has landed, and dark in color.  Stained by mud and dirt I wasn't sure if they were blue or black or maybe even a dark violet, but whatever color hey used to be they were now black by no mistake.  Made of a weird material, like nylon, they hung of her thin frame and held lots of pockets at random places.  I couldn't tell if she held anything in them or how deep they were but they were definitely designed for quick access to whatever was stored there.

Yet what was the most confusing thing was her top.  It was nothing like a medieval tunic or the latest fashion of bell sleeves back on Earth.  It was more like a mixture of tunic, armor, and belly shirt.  It was skin tight starting right above her belly button but proceeded to become looser as it extended up to her shoulders until it was practically hanging off her.     

As the extra fabric folded over to make sort of a scarf, the sleeves became skintight once again and ended in bell sleeves which covered her hands.  Over the black material there were strange pieces of fabric that sort of glittered.  They were placed over her upper arms, forearms, and on her stomach.  I started to reach out to touch the piece on her stomach, utterly confused as to why fabric would glitter, when suddenly her hand came flying up and grabbed mine.

**~Zorya's POV~**

            I lay there in the beautiful moonlight and just relaxed my body. I couldn't believe I had actually done it.  I, Zorya Aradia Belok, actually controlled the sacred Dragon's Eye, the most powerful tool in all of Gaea.  My destiny now lay in front of me, the one I was to fulfill with _him._  

            He lay next to me, peacefully sleeping, still not aware of where he was or what was to happen to him.  I could've laughed at the naïve way he slept, flat on his back, chest open for anyone who wished to kill him, no chance of survival… 

            That was, if I didn't decide to take him in.  My destiny was that of two paths, one with or without him… I still had that choice.  I knew it would be coming up very soon.  Was it pity that I felt for him jut now?  No, it was the slow ebbing of the future coming into my senses.

            Suddenly I heard him wake from his slumber.  Did I really _hear_ him?  Of course not, I knew by the way I felt the soft grass beneath me shift slightly, his soft sigh of waking from a peaceful sleep, and the way I sensed his reaction as he stared up at the sky.  Stupid fool, I thought as I let him go through his scenario, cursing the naïve moron.  Did he really think that if he was seconds from death he would wake up and everything would be a dream?

            After some time had passed I felt him shift his gaze onto me.  Oh, damn him.  You don't look at me, I thought, trying to keep my face totally blank.  No one _ever_ looks at me.  His gaze shifted over me but there was something light to it, not like those hard stares that made you uncomfortable, it was almost like he wasn't trying to stare.  Still, the act made me angry.  

            I felt his gaze rest on my face for a while and this bothered me.  What was he doing?  It wasn't like I could just open my eyes and ask-I was supposed to pretend to be asleep.  After that his gaze shifted to my stomach and I knew he was taking in my clothes.  Probably wondering how he can get them off, the bastard, I thought.

            Slowly his hand began to reach out towards me.  Without thinking I reached out and grabbed it, crushing his wrist within my powerful grip.  Startled, he looked down at me to see that my eyes were open and my face was a mask of controlled iciness.  I could just read the thought going across his mind, "so her eyes are dark sapphire… like the midmorning sky…"

            "Move away," I hissed, my voice low but carrying a powerful tone.  I released his hand and found that he moved away.  I watched him as he lay there, looking at me.  Finally he asked the obvious question.  "Who are you?"  He asked.

            "You need not know that information just yet," I said as I sat up.  "We must move."

            "Well, I'm sorry, but I sort of need to know because I can't just call you "girl" or "hey you"."

            I rolled my eyes.  I still had my choice but I wasn't sure if this was the time when I was to take it.  Just get him to the village, I thought.  "Fine, but whisper it to anyone but yourself and you will find yourself dead in seconds."

            "O-kay, touchy."

            "It is Zorya, Zorya Belok."

            "Well, Zorya, it's very nice to meet you.  I'm-"

            He was cut off and I hauled him to his feet and started dragging him from our spot.  I knew that others were out to get him so we couldn't stay for long in one spot.  Poor dog, doesn't even know how important he is.  "Whoa, hey!  What's the deal?"  He asked.

            "I know of your name, Scott.  Now move, we cannot stay here long."

            "Why?"

            "You will know when you need to."      

            I released his hand and he followed behind me, his legs pumping fast to keep up with my pace.  Inside I sighed-could this really be the person who was to change Gaea?  I didn't know but I wondered if maybe there was some connection…

            "So he's finally come," said a woman from the shadows.  She watched as the woman and man walked through the field below her.  She gave a devilish grin as an idea popped into her head.  "I'll just follow them and then report back," she said as she followed the retreating forms with her eyes.  "I'm sure Tanon won't be too upset with me, especially if I find out more then what he knows."  With that she disappeared.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*

            Kat walked the halls of the Vione with Nicole and Alex at her side.  "I don't know, you guys, we really don't have the authority to do this," Alex said.

            "Screw authority."  Replied Kat.

            "Kat, hold up.  I mean, I know this is all part of the plan but you can't just go busting into there and take whatever you want."  Nicole said, trying to talk sense into her friend.

            "How come other people can do that?  I'm sick of being excluded so we're going in there and getting what we need."

            "Yo, slow down.  What if we get into trouble?"  Alex asked.

            "Then we get into trouble.  They can't do anything to us, Alex, so stop worrying.  We're not their soldiers.  We have more power then they'd ever dream of.  Therefore, we don't answer to them."

            Nicole only shook her head.  She just hoped her friend wasn't doing something she'd regret later.

**Author's Note:  **Ooo, yet another cliffhanger!  Who's the stranger in the shadows, what's up with the Protects, and why is Kat all in a huff about something?!  So many questions!  Well, that's the third chapter people so I hope you liked it!  Review and you get the fourth chapter faster and possibly some answers too…

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	4. Chapter Four: Surprise

**Disclaimer:**  Yes, I am represented in court now.  However, I traded off whatever hopes I had of saying I was owner of the Esca deed.  So, the lawyer makes me say this: I-Do-Not-Own-Esca.

**Author's Note:**  You know, I'm an author yet I have nothing to note here.  So, ignore this.

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!**

Chapter Four: Surprise 

            Zorya and Scott walked through the depths of the forest as moonlight shone down on them.  It had been a few days since they had woken up under the two moons and Scott still had many questions left unanswered and Zorya wasn't helping in his quest.  Where was he?  Why was Earth in the sky?  Who was this woman that led him now?  Should he trust her or not?  Where were they heading?

            Every time he asked a question Zorya would never respond, leaving him to his thoughts.  It consumed him like night does a beautiful day-so many questions!  He couldn't figure them all out.  He had lost count of the days he spent inside his head.

            Just like home, he thought as he walked.  His surroundings were changing too fast for him to notice.  He just followed Zorya.  I still don't know who she really is.  She hasn't said anything to me besides orders.  I wonder… "Hey, Zorya?"  He asked.

            Far ahead, he saw her silhouette turn in response.  She was a fast walker especially in all the under bush of the dark forest so he had let her run ahead of him, many times he would lose sight of her only to turn a corner and find her behind him.  He wondered how she could move so fast.  "How far?"

            "No telling," she replied, a mysterious glint in her eyes coming alive.  "It's never clear."

            "What?  What's never clear?"

            For the millionth time he got no answer.  He just shrugged and decided to keep going.  There was no need to fight for answers.  Especially when he didn't even have any knowledge of where he was.  After a few more days of walking in boring silence, Scott realized that they had finally come to a stop.  "Are we here?"  He asked from behind Zorya.  

            She only turned her head so he could see her deep sapphire eyes glinting again.  The moonlight shone through the thick canopy of trees above them and provided minimal light.  But through the gloom he could see a pond in front of them and a waterfall that spilled into it.  He frowned, as the water seemed almost black-polluted by something that he couldn't quite see.  He also noticed that the water made no sound as it tumbled from above its cliff and into the water below.  It was very strange.

            "Where are we?"  He asked.  

Zorya only nodded.  "Be very quite as we enter, they're very skittish creatures."

He was about to ask but suddenly Zorya stepped out onto the water.  Surprised that he didn't sink into the black substance, he watched awestruck as she made her way over to the waterfall, seeming to think nothing of walking on water.  "How the hell?"  He almost yelled.  How could this be?

There was no way on Earth that someone could walk on water.  You only saw that in the movies-a special effect, just wires and a harness.  Yet here was Zorya, walking on what was supposedly water right in front of him.  "Are you coming or not?"  Zorya asked, looking back at him.  She seemed annoyed.  

Scott only nodded as he carefully put a foot out.  He was stupid-he would fall through the water and make a fool of himself.  There was no way physics would allow him to walk on such a substance; the molecules and atoms were way too ecstatic.  It simply would not work.  Not to mention the laws of gravity.  But… something made him ask: _were_ there any laws of gravity here?

Gently touching the water, he prodded at it with his foot.  He expected it to be like Jell-O but his foot fell through the first layer and into the wet liquid below assuring him that it was like water.  Pulling back his foot, Scott looked at Zorya.  "I can't," he replied.

"Yes you can, just walk onto it.  It's just ground."

"What do you mean, just ground?  It's water for Heaven's sake!  You can't walk on water!"

"It's just ground."  She rolled her eyes like he was crazy.

"No, it's not.  I'm seeing water-darkly colored water-but still water!  I touched water!  This is, by no doubt, water.  You can't walk on water."

"Then how was I able to?"

"I don't know!  There's no possible way to explain it except that it's super natural!  Even so how do you explain that?"

Zorya sighed and walked back over to him.  She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look like "I can't believe you're this stupid".  Fear ran through Scott for a moment for he thought she was going to strike out at him.  "It's not water."  

With that she reached forward with lightning fast speed and grabbed his hand, pulling him off balance so he fell forward.  "What are you doing?!"  He cried as he put a foot out to catch himself.  There was no doubt in his mind that he would fall through the water and make a fool out of himself-yet again.  How could this woman walk on a substance that was clearly water?

After finding that a cold, slimy thing around it or even any type of water did not greet his skin, he opened his eyes and saw that he was standing on the water-correction, the ground.  He saw glittering underneath the dark color of the water that there was grass underneath his foot and it spanned to the waterfall.  Zorya dragged him over to the waterfall and reached out a hand, taking a hold of the falling water and pulling it back.  Now this confused Scott.

As they passed through the water, he saw that it was nothing more but vines beneath the water's surface.  What the… he thought as he craned his neck to catch another glimpse of the water.  But Zorya pulled him back as they made their way through a rock tunnel, clearing dug out from the base of a cliff.  "What… what was that?  It was water just seconds ago..." he stuttered as she pulled him through the tunnel.

"An illusion.  Magic is strong here."

"Magic?"

However, Scott didn't have time to ask anymore of his twenty questions for just then the tunnel widened into a very large cavern with stag mites hanging from the ceiling.  The strange thing was that these stag mites had sparkling things within their dark rocky color and creatures were mining the things.  These creatures looked like a mix of a bobcat and an elephant.  Their skin was thick and a dark gray color spanning over their bobcat-sized bodies.  Their faces were semi-squashed like a bobcat's but their eyes were at the sides of their heads, their ears small and pricked up, their nose elongated like the trunk of an elephant, and two very sharp canines protruding from a small mouth.  They stood on four limbs, their feet large and semi-round with three fingers each ending in a long claw.  Their tails were rope-like and short.  

One creature caught sight of them and gave a low growl, alerting the others to their presence.  All at once the creatures came forward, stumbling over their clumsy feet, their yellow eyes on their visitors.  Growling and making strange gargling noises they seemed to be angry to Scott and suddenly he wanted very badly to be anywhere but here.  Had Zorya turned him in to some mutated mistake to die or something?  "Uhm, Zorya, maybe we shouldn't be here," Scott whispered to his companion.  

Zorya only rolled her eyes.  "I come with the Package.  So BACK OFF!"  She hollered.  Instantly all the creatures stopped and withdrew from the strangers.  "I want to speak to Shee," Zorya commanded.  

One of the creatures took a step forward.  "Shee, I is," it said incoherently.

"I have brought you your Package."

"Sure?"

This seemed to annoy Zorya.  "Hell yes I am sure.  I called him."

There was doubt in the creature's eyes.  "No, think not."

"Like you have the knowledge to tell.  He's the one you wanted."

"Is not sure."

Zorya growled.  "Look, I did some major time getting this guy for you so he's the one."  She reached into a pocket and provided a small black Onyx sphere that was the size of her hand.  "This is the Dragon's Stone that the Ancients used to call forth the First.  I used it to call forth the Second-he came.  So he's the guy you want.  I delivered him to you unharmed so I think he's what you wanted."          

Scott frowned-this conversation was confusing him.  The First?  The Second?  What was this all about?  Why would these creatures want him?  "We see," said the creature, "we see.  Home, eat, then sleep."

The creature, apparently called Shee, turned and started to the other end of the cavern where Scott now saw that a tunnel was.  He looked at Zorya.  She followed Shee so he followed through the crowd of creatures, all staring at him with doubt in their eyes.  They didn't lash out at either of them as they passed but seemed like they wanted to.  "Zorya, what are we doing?"  He asked as they started down the tunnel.

"Shee wants us to stay with him.  Once he's sure you're the one you'll know more."

"The one?"

"Just be quiet and everything will go fine."

Not knowing what else to do, Scott obeyed.  He was sort at a crossroad here-he didn't know where he was, what was going on, and right now Zorya was the only person he knew and he figured he'd stick to her.  Maybe what she said would be true.  As they finished walking down the tunnel he encountered a bright light on the other side.  Too bad he didn't know that once he was on the other side his life would be up in the air.

**Author's Note:**  Ooooh, I set Scott up for a nasty surprise.  So what's that?  I can't tell you until the next chapter!  Review and it comes up faster.  That's worth noting, isn't it?  

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	5. Chapter Five: Attack and Run

**Disclaimer:**  Still being represented in court and still paying fines.  So, yeah, I don't own anything in Esca.

**Author's Note:**  Someone mentioned that this fic is like my other, the Lost Protector, and Warrior in the Shadows.  This is sort of true but in The Lost Protector I focus more on the importance of friendship through changes.  In Warrior in the Shadows I focus on hidden pasts.  This… well, if I told you what I focus on in this then it wouldn't be worth reading now would it? 

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!**

Chapter Five: Attack and Run 

Scott was amazed at the tiny creatures' way of life.  After exiting the tunnel only three days ago he had walked into a large meadow filled with the strange creatures.  In the sunlight they didn't seem so scary and watching them interact with each other reassured him that they were harmless.  

On his first day Zorya simply told him that the trunks of the creatures-apparently called Naii-were used for reaching tree branches that held leaves.  The long canines were only used to crack hard shells of nuts and cut branches away for easy access to food.  Their bodies were meant for scavenging around in harsh bushes and their eyes and claws were for midnight owls that liked to steal their food.  They were totally harmless and very friendly.

After that Scott had become relax around the creatures and tried to make friends.  Though the Naii regarded him with curiosity they seemed to take a liking to him.  They would show him around their little homes that they made inside the large trees and take him scavenging with them as they searched for food.  One Naii, named Ti, became his friend in a matter of seconds.  Scott rather liked the little Naii for she was always full of energy and happy to accompany him wherever he went.

"So, Ti, where exactly am I?"  He asked one day as he helped Ti look for some large nuts in bushes.  They were a favorite of the Naii and only fell from their places high above ground one season a year.

"The Naii village!"  Replied Ti happily, using her trunk to sniff the ground.

"No, I mean, what planet am I on?"

Ti suddenly fell back on her back legs and pointed her trunk up at the two shinning moons.  "That, that Mystic Moo.  That where no one lives-that scary," she moved her trunk from Earth over to the other moon, "and that, that Happy Moo!  It shine when you come."

Scott shook his head.  The little Naii wasn't getting what he asked-that and she didn't know how to say moon.  "No, Ti, I mean… where is Naii village?"

"Gaea."

"Gaea?"

Ti nodded.

"Okay… what about-"

Scott was cut off.  There was an explosion from the village.  Ti's ears pricked up as she whirled her head around and listened.  "Village in trouble!"  She said as she started to run towards it.  Scott followed, a little bit confused.  Ever since he had come here it was like a crazy board game-you were left in the dark until someone gave you a clue.  All he knew right now was that he was on a planet named Gaea, with his guide Zorya, and a village full of Naii who seemed to think he was someone important.  Where were all his damned answers?

As they reached the small center of the meadow, Scott was shocked to see the homes of the Naii on fire.  Smoke bellowed from the homes as Naii ran around, frantic and screaming.  There was no wind so the smoke seemed to grow and take over the meadow covering it in its stinging black mass.  Choking, Scott got down low just in time to see Ti run off.  "Ti!"  He tried to call but instead choked on smoke.  

Damn it!  She was running off without protection!  Was she insane?  No, he reminded himself, just not thinking.  There was one thing he learned in his short time with the Naiis that was that they acted without thought of their action's consciquences.  They were really like little children.  "Ti!"  He called again.  

This time someone answered him.  "Scott!"  It was a female voice that he recognized as Zorya's.  Funny, I haven't seen her in days, he thought.  Suddenly the form of Zorya appeared through the smoke and took a hold of Scott's shoulder.  "We need to get out of here!"  She yelled at him as she roughly jerked him to his feet.  

"But-"

"No protests!"

"Ti!"

"Leave her!" 

With that Zorya began to pull Scott away as he tried to fight.  Stupid boy!  She thought as she forcefully dragged him along.  He thinks that he can actually save this village!  How pathetic!  Why do I have to be a sucker for favors?  If I hadn't agreed I could've gotten my pay and left two days ago!  But no, I had to stay on a favor and now look where it's gotten me!

Suddenly the smoke got a little thinner and Zorya realized that they were near the caves.  Only a little more, she thought as she tugged Scott along.  She could see the cave's opening now and it was just feet away… 

"HALT!"  Someone cried.  Zorya's head whipped upwards, the smoke in her eyes forgotten and her body tensed.  She watched as a girl, about 18 from the looks of it, suddenly appeared in front of her blocking the cave's entrance.  She was 5"6' with a fit body, thin enough to be an agile match for Zorya.  Though the smoke was still bellowing she was able to get a good defining picture of the girl's features.  She had dark pink eyes that sparkled in the small flickering of the flames a yard back, black hair that was tousled and no doubt stained by the ash, her skin-from what Zorya could see of it underneath her baggy cargo-style pants, tight fitting three-quarter sleeve shirt-was tan, though it was hard to make out with all the ash that covered her skin.  She gave a grin to Zorya and drew out her sword; a silent challenge.

Scott, who was disturbed by the fact that Zorya was just going to leave this village, and the creatures who had been so nice to them, behind to be destroyed by fire, was brought out of his frantic fighting when Zorya suddenly stopped.  He turned around to see a girl standing before them, sword drawn, a grin plastered onto her pretty ash-smudged face.  As he stared at her his mind began to work over time as he caught sight of her pink eyes.  Pink?  Did people really have pink eyes?  Then again I am on this world called Gaea-who knows what they have here, he thought.

"Zorya, are you ready to meet your match?"  Asked the girl.  

"Get out of my way," Zorya growled.  She did not want to waste her time with someone as pathetic as this girl.  

"Not until you accept my challenge."

With that the girl rushed Zorya, sword posed for an attack.  Using her lightning fast reflexes, Zorya threw Scott to the ground and pulled out her sword, ready to block the upper sweep that this girl was about to make.  Yet, as the girl reached Zorya she changed her mind and swept besides Zorya, hitting her with the flat of her sword on the hip.  Sliding to a stop and turning around, the girl smiled evilly as Zorya faced her, anger on her face.  "Do you accept?"  The girl asked.

"No!"  Zorya yelled as she rushed to attack this girl.  She did not have the time for this!  The girl whirled around and kicked Zorya in the face, breaking her nose, as the girl lost control of her sword and managed to slash the girl's right shoulder open.  "Naru!"  Someone yelled.  

Scott, who had seen the short battle, got to his feet and rushed to Zorya who was falling backwards in shock.  He took her arm and put it over his shoulders, his other going around her waist to hold her up.  He saw another girl, five foot with a delicate but strong build come rushing up out of the smoke and catch the falling girl, apparently named Naru.  This girl looked about 24 years old with hazel-green eyes, waist length dirty blonde hair, though it was darkened by the ash and smoke, that was sort of wavy, and her skin was completely black with ash.  Though on her face he could see that her skin was slightly pale.  

Seeing an opportunity, Scott started towards the cave.  He could hear Naru yelling at the other girl to go after them but he assumed that the girl didn't listen because he was outside the cave and heading into the forest when he checked behind him to see that no one was following.  As he carried Zorya away from the village he suddenly felt a pang of guilt.  He was leaving the Naiis to defend from those… girls, who obviously had some sort of mission to finish.  I just hope that they will survive, he thought as he cast a backwards glance at the entrance to the village again.

The light flickered against his rugged face as he stared into the fire.  It had been a week since they had run from the Naii village leaving their friends alone to die.  He regretted his decision.  He regretted leaving the Naiis in the attack by those two girls, letting Ti run off, and actually choosing to run away.  A coward, that's what he was.

When Naru had been caught off guard and wounded, he could've run back to the village, helping the Naiis escape, possibly even save them from their doom.  Yet he hadn't.  The choice had been so clear, it was the right thing to do, yet when he had the chance he had turned his back like a cowardly dog and ran away to sulk in the shadows where it was safe.  Leaving his friends to burn.  

Scott buried his head in his hands.  Regret, sadness, pain, they all mingled together to create a gaping hole in his heart that was slowly growing.  How could he have betrayed the only creatures on this planet that had actually shown him hospitality and kindness?  He was a bastard, a cowardly bastard.  "Hiding in the past won't help," Zorya's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.  It had been exactly eight days, fourteen hours and twenty-six minutes since they had said a word to each other.  He looked up to stare at her next to him.

"What?"  He asked, a bit roughly.  His anger at himself suddenly changed and he felt resentment towards the ebony haired beauty.  How come she didn't seem to care about what had happened?

"Thinking about what happened won't help any.  It'll just get you depressed," repeated Zorya.  She looked at him with her dark sapphire eyes holding a sudden sadness to their depths.  "Your thoughts need to be clear."

"Clear?"  Scott laughed bitterly.  "Clear you say?  They've never been clear!  You think that ever since I woke up to see two moon hanging in one sky my thoughts have been clear?  You think I know why I'm here?  Do you think I actually didn't care about the Naiis that we left to burn?"

Zorya didn't respond, just kept looking at him with those sad eyes.  For some reason Scott couldn't stand the look.  He couldn't stand to see her sitting there with eyes that screamed sadness and despair.  It was like there were chains that were holding her back from something, or perhaps holding her to something.  For some reason that drove him crazy.  

"We left the only creatures that I knew and were kind to me to burn to death!"  He practically screamed.  

"They weren't the only ones."

"What, what did you say?  You think that they weren't the only ones who were nice to me?  Well excuse me!  When I woke up you weren't exactly Miss Welcome Wagon!  You never answered any of my questions!  You practically snapped my hand off first time I saw you!"

Suddenly Zorya was on her feet, her face inches from Scott's.  The firelight behind her made her ebony hair glow with an eerie light and her sapphire eyes darken.  Her face was a mask of rage and anger as she glared at Scott.  "I had a job to do and I did it.  I was not supposed to make you feel welcome or happy or relaxed.  This world does not make you feel happy or relaxed!  I was supposed to take you to the Naiis and then leave with my pay!  

"But because of you I stayed on a favor and now look where it's gotten me!  No pay for my work and now I have to carry you around like the spoiled baby you are!  All because of you!  I have no reason to make you feel welcome here because you are not welcome so get over yourself you son of a bitch!"

Scott stared at Zorya in disbelief.  He was a job?  That was all he was?  Now he was even more confused.  This time though he was angry.  "You mean you brought me to Gaea because I was part of the job?"  He asked.

"Stop acting like you never expected that!  Of course I did!  It was my job to bring you here and take you the Naiis then leave with my gold."

All confusion, disbelief and hope were extinguished.  Suddenly all that was left was rage and anger and hate.  Scott stood up suddenly, turned and started walking out of the safety ring of firelight.  He couldn't look back at Zorya.  If she thought she could yank him from his world, plunge him into a new one without even providing any information and then call him a baby… well, she was wrong.  He had been abused all of his life and he would not stand for anymore.  This was the end of the line and suddenly, he didn't give a damn about anything.  All he wanted was to go back to his world.  He didn't care if he was this stupid Second or whatever, or even why he was called, he just wanted to go back to his world and leave this damned world behind him. 

**Author's Note:**  I'm being all angst aren't I?  Oh well, you would be too if you were in a new world and had no clue as to what was going on.  Anyways, how'd you like that?  Better or worse?  Review please!  Thanks for all those readers who review!  You guys make the chapters come up fast!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~  


	6. Chapter Six: Happy News

**Disclaimer:**  Same ol' same ol'.  I do not own Esca.

**Author's Note:**  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!  See how fast the chaps come up?

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!**

Chapter Six: Happy News 

Darkness… yes, darkness, such a beautiful thing.  Deep, searing, beautiful.  It could take on many different shapes, be so many things, and have so many views, yet one thing was always the same.  Darkness was whatever you wanted it to be.  The under lying cause of all good in the world was evil.  Yet, how could one tell where good began and evil ended?  

Answer: you can't.

That's the beauty of darkness.  So many think its depths are deep and corrupt when in reality it is only a shade of gray-like a person's mind.  How can people identify others with a symbol of bad, good, or average?  How could they tell from actions that that person's mind was pure and clean?  A priest is said to be holy and pure like light but how do they know that the priest isn't a wolf in sheep's clothing?

A human's mind is a complex thing, so erratic and deep that you cannot begin to apply titles to it.  They say actions speak louder then words, but do actions speak when the person is only acting?  You cannot put a title on a person for you do not know their mind; because their mind is like darkness.

Aristotle once said that all good comes of man and that all good actions have no end.  That evil can only come when man does not perform a good action or that action has an end.  For everything that we do is good and evil is only around when the action is stopped.  Therefore, no one can truly be evil.  Therefore, we cannot be held responsible for evil.

"Lord Tandor?"  A voice asked.  

The sixteen year-old-man turned to the speaker, a young girl of eighteen.  She was his second in command, his loyal friend and trusted servant.  She was bowing to him, her stance in a kneeling position; right leg back, he noticed in pride, her left arm resting on her bent leg and her right resting on the hilt of her sword, and her head bent down.  Naru looked at him with her dark pink eyes glowing in the dim light.  "Naru, how was your mission?"  He asked, adjusting his long, black leather coat with his hand.  Naru winced slightly at the sight of his hands-not out of fear but out of sympathy for her commander.  His hands were large but thin, with each long finger ending in a talon-like claw.  They were delicate but deadly and she knew the deeds they could do.

"The mission was horrible!  I couldn't infiltrate the Second because his bodyguard was there," she grumbled, her hand wandering over to her bandaged shoulder.  She could feel Lord Tandor's black eyes on her urging her to continue.  "The assassin Zorya Aradia Belok is guarding him, sir.  She… she's taken him into the forest.  I have Era and Puck looking for them."

"I see."

Naru gave a small shudder as she felt Tandor's claws gently touch the gauze that wrapped her wounded shoulder.  It was still tender, even with her incredibly quick healing factor.  Stupid bitch, she thought, imaging the girl's death by her sword.

"Wounded in battle, Naru?  It is not like you," Tandor said gently.  He knew the girl's temper and even though she was still learning with the sword she was very talented at it.  She got angry when another could wound her with their sword.  

"Zorya."

Tandor nodded and Naru stood up.  She looked at his pitch black eyes and gave a cheery smile suddenly.  "Permission to kill her?"  She asked like an excited child.

Tandor chuckled light and nodded, making his long brown hair slip out of place to reveal his long pointed ears.  "When the time comes, Naru, you may have your revenge."

"Yippie!"  She yelled as she jumped up, pumping her good arm into the air.  Just then Era Syminiack, the five foot, twenty-four year old delicate but strong built woman came running in, her hazel-green eyes alight with excitement and her dirty blonde waist length hair (now clean of soot and ash) flying around her face.  "Sir, we've located the Second!"  She said breathlessly.

Naru whirled around.  "Where?"  She demanded.

"Come, we have him on the map!"

"Well, don't just stand there!  Show me!"  

Era went running from the room with Naru following.  Tandor smiled to himself as he saw Naru trip over her feet and go spiraling through the air, landing gracefully and rolling, then jumping up and continuing to follow Era.  That girl just might make it, he thought as he turned back to watching the shadows flicker around his room.        

  Naru followed Era into a large room filled with monitors and keyboards with flashing lights. Era led her over to a flat table that displayed a hologram map of the surrounding Dragon's Forest near the east border of Fanellia.  Naru scanned the map and didn't see the Second on it.  "Where is he Era?"  She demanded.

"Hold on, sir, let me bring up the area," Era replied as she pulled out a keyboard from the side of the large table and began hitting the different keys.  Naru watched as a red square appeared around the center of the forest and the area around the square fell away as the square inside area became larger.  Another square appeared and again the outside area fell away as the inside became larger.  

This time the map showed a small stream and trees in miniature format.  Naru's eyes widened as she saw the Second sitting by the stream, taking a drink.  He was small since she was only staring at a hologram of what was going on but the sight made her smile.  "Good work Era!  Who's retrieving?"  She asked.

"Puck went out.  But there's something else you should see."  Era typed in something and suddenly the map of the Dragon Forest disappeared and a hologram image of a large floating rock with mechanical parts against its dark surface shinning like beckons came into view.  Naru recognized it as the Zaibach Floating Fortress, or commonly known as the Vione.  "They're just outside Freid," Era provided.

"What are they doing?"  Naru asked, her interest growing as she contemplated the image.  

"They seem to be waiting for someone to return, hence why they have their docking lights on."

"Or they're waiting for some_thing_."

"Sir?"

"Never mind.  Good work Era and alert me to when Puck returns.  I want to personally welcome the Second when he arrives."  

With that she left the bridge, an insane smile plastered to her face as she skipped along to her room.  It was only a matter of time now before everything was perfect.   

**Author's Note:**  Oh wow, short wasn't it?  Oh well, I try to put some short chapters in because it usually means a nice long one is next.  Whoops, spilled the beans.  Oh well.  Review and you get the next chapter faster!   It's a good system I use.  =D  

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	7. Chapter Seven: Awake My Darling

**Disclaimer:**  Unless the deed of Esca magically drops into my lap in the next five seconds, I don't own it.  Oh, look, it's not here.  =P

**Author's Note:**  Sorry y'all for not posting in such a long!  I promise I'm not dead, just had to deal with a car accident and all so that took a while.  Anyway, you saw a new character in chapter six but for simplicity I'll just reveal all the character's and who they are on ff.net in chapter… oh, say, eight?

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!**

Chapter Seven: Awake My Darling 

"Are you sure?"  Asked Kat as she looked at Nicole.  They were standing in a small forest on the skirts of Freid meeting up after a mission.  Nicole had gone into Freid to retrieve some much needed medical supplies when she had heard two women whispering in the corner.  Curious, she had silently moved over to them to hear more of their conversation.  What she found surprised her.  

"Positive.  They said that two women, who, according the Naii, were looking for two people, apparently a man and a woman, had destroyed the Naii village.  We know the woman as Zorya Aradia Belok, an assassin for hire.  From what the women knew, the Naii had told the nearby village that the man was the Second and that they had hired Zorya to retrieve him.  But when the village was attacked the Second and Zorya disappeared."

"Great, that's just what we need," Kat sighed.

"It gets worse.  One of the Naii's villagers, a small girl called Ti, went off looking for the Second.  Supposedly she and him had become friends.  Now everyone is looking for the Naii who will lead them to the Second."

"Damn it!"  

Nicole looked at her friend with a sorrowful look.  She knew Kat didn't need this sort of information right now but she had no other choice.  This was a serious situation and they needed to know whether it was true or not.  Kat ran a hand through her hair as she tried to figure out what to do next.  "Okay, you got the supplies, right?"  She asked.

"Yeah."

"Go back to the Vione, restock the Medical Bay, and then continue with your duties.  I'll start questioning the Naii village about the Second and see if what you heard is true and not some wife's tale.  Dilandau doesn't notice when I'm gone anyways since…" Kat broke off and was silent for a few seconds before continuing.  "If anyone should ask, say that I'm checking out a herbist that has a herb to help for fatigue."

"You sure?"

"It'll be better if you go back.  I don't seem to be doing anyone any help up there anyways," replied Kat as she glanced up at the Vione overhead.  

"You know that's not true.  You're doing Alex and I a world of good by just being here."  Nicole put her hand on her friend's shoulder and offered a smile.  "Don't worry, things will turn out fine."

Kat nodded.  "You better get going."  

With an agreement nod, Nicole called upon her powers as bright pink ribbons formed out of the air and twisted themselves around her, swirling and twisting until finally, with a snap, she was gone.  Kat turned and started through the forest, heading towards the village of Kakko, where the Naii should be harboring.  

I hope this isn't true, she thought as she walked; not minding the midnight strolls at all.  The last thing I need is an upcoming battle.  Things finally settle down and everything looks all right for once.  There's no war, not disagreement, Zaibach is actually staying low, and Alex and Miguel have a kid… everything is great.

I should've known it wouldn't last.  

Dilandau is getting more and more distant from me.  He won't even look at me anymore.  It's like I'm not even there.  He's so angry and hateful all the time.  Whenever I reach out to touch him I'm beaten back.  Drinking and fighting and yelling, that's all he does anymore.  

Hell, he didn't even care when he threw me out.  I still can't believe that.  It's like he's changed over night and I can't figure out why he has.  The scientists have disappeared, I personally made sure of that, and Folken is gone, though, I'm still not a hundred percent sure on that one… there's nothing that would cause him to change.   Unless…

Kat stopped and sighed.  She knew this was going to happen.  She knew her happiness was too good to last long.  "He's stopped loving me," she said to the darkness.  

With a shake of her head, she displaced the thought, not entirely forgetting it but not dismissing it either.  I have work to do, she told herself as she transported herself to Kakko.  Appearing inside the center of the town square, she saw pleasant little shops made out of log cabins with open windows and a warm glow just beyond the pane.  She smiled to herself as rustic metal made up signs and wood houses were everywhere.  

Scanning the shops and homes, she finally found the Sheriff's office.  She was unsure of what they called the head of the crime reinforcement but she decided it was best to call whoever it was Sheriff.  Walking up to the small cabin, she walked in through the open door to see a small room with a door on the other side, which she presumed had cells.  In the room there was some wooden chairs to her left, a table, and to her right a desk with a heavy-set man with a blonde beard asleep in the chair.  

Clearing her throat loudly, Kat politely looked away as the man woke up and re-oriented himself.  "Eh, oh, good evenin' there, Miss Albatou," said the man with a heavy Southern accent.  "How can I help you out this fine night?"

Kat smiled as she looked at the man and walked up to the desk.   "I'm here to inquire about the Naii," she said politely.  "I heard their village was burned down and I came to see if it was true."

"Darn reckon.  You wanna see one of 'em creatures?"

"That would be lovely."

The man stood up and made his way over to the door.  He opened it and walked into a corridor with four cells, two facing the door where he stood and one on either side.  Kat walked into the small hall that was made by the walls of the cells and followed the Sheriff as he closed the door and led her to a cell on the opposite wall to the right.  Inside she saw about a dozen of the elephant hybrid creatures behind the wall, some sleeping while others stood awake, staring at her with their glowing yellow eyes.  Kat regarded them with respect as she looked at their dirty coats and burned skin, wondering how such harmless creatures could stay behind bars.

"Why do you keep them locked up?"  She asked.

"Only place where they c'n stay.  C'n't have 'em walkin' 'round without supervision, can we?"  

Kat nodded and asked to be left alone with the creatures.  The Sheriff was about to refuse but Kat used her powers over the shadows in the mind to suggest that he wanted to leave them alone.  The Sheriff agreed and left the cellblock.  Once the door closed, Kat turned to the creatures.  "Which one of you is Shee?"  She asked.

"I is Shee," came a soft reply as one of the Naii stepped over to the bars.  

Kat sat down on the ground so they were face to face and offered her hand, palm flat up, to the creature.  "Do you know who I am?"

"You is Dark Moo Protector of Gaea."

Kat mentally chuckled at the Naii's way of forgetting their Ns.  "Right.  Now tell me, Shee, what happened to your village?"

"It burned.  Burned by bad women.  They search for Second but Second got away.  Ti wanted to go but me say no, she go anyway.  She lost now."

"These women, who were they?"

"No know.  Just appear with pop.  Start burning village."

"Did they have a crest?"

"No."

"What about the Second, where is he?"

"Zorya take him away from village.  Ti follow.  No know where are no-they lost."

"The Second, is he in good hands?"

"Maybe assassin, but Zorya good to us.  She no trade.  No kill."

Kat was silent for a second.  So what Nicole had heard was true.  The Second had come to Gaea.  This is just great, she thought, now I've got a huge war brewing if I don't get to this guy.  "Shee, what if I made you a deal?  I'd find Ti and Zorya and the Second and bring them to you.  Keep them safe.  In return you… you just keep Ti safe."

Shee didn't respond for a while and Kat held her breath as she awaited the response.  She didn't need anything from the Naii and she couldn't think of anything that she would need.  Normally she would offer it as a favor but she knew that the Shee wouldn't accept favors from people they didn't know.  Even now, locked up in a cell, she thought they were paying for rent or something.  "You do your end and we give you gift."

"Deal.  But I need a picture of Ti and the Second.  So do you mind…?"

Shee shook his head and Kat reached through the bars and into the cell.  Very gently she eased her hand into the Shee's head, closing her eyes and allowing her powers to search through the creature's brain until she found what she wanted-a memory of the Second and Ti.  Withdrawing her hand and opening her eyes, she stood up, thanked the Naii, and then left the building, making sure not to wake the sleeping Sheriff on her way out.  Once outside in the cool night air, she opened her ever-present telepathic link to Nicole and Alex.  _Guys, I have images of who we're looking for,_ she thought to them.  _The Second is here and his name is Scott Reber.  He's apparently with the assassin Zorya Aradia Belok but I doubt that's still possible.  Zorya is known for her coldness towards strangers.  There's a Naii out looking for Scott, apparently a friend, and we need to find her.  Her name's Ti and we could probably use her to get to Scott._

_Who's this Second?  What's his deal?_  Wondered Alex.

Look in the Library, under myths.  The same book entitled "Gaea's Eternal Secrets".  From what I read, we need to find this guy before things go hectic.  So Nicole, search for this Scott person and Alex, you look for Ti.  Be careful though, apparently we're not the only ones who want them.

_All right boss lady,_ replied Alex as she closed the link.

_Got ya,_ said Nicole as she also closed the link. 

Strolling through the darkness, letting her slip in and out of the light, Kat let her mind wander once again.  There was so much going on, so much happening; she wondered what would happen in the end.  Would this be their last battle together?  Would things turn out all right in the end?  Or would it be a broken and sad ending?  I sure as hell hope this feeling I have doesn't come true, she thought as she walked. 

A woman stood strong in the dull light of the Training Room, her build strong and muscular.  Mahogany eyes with sparkling golden bits stared down crimson ones and dark tan skin contrasting pale skin.  Shoulder length dark brown hair defied silver white hair.  Short knives held ready challenged the long sword.  

Her name was Kalirice Desmona Zavik and she was commander of the Star Dragons, the second unit under the Dragon Slayers.  When the second unit commanded by Katrina Albatou had been moved to Zaibach soldiers, Kalirice had replaced the former wife of the fiery general.  Though she had a small unit, they were the best and she knew that they were better then the Dragon Slayers.  It's only a matter of time, she thought as she prepared to strike, only a matter of time before we are the Dragon Slayers.

With lightning speed she rushed Dilandau and blocked his sword with one knife and struck with her other.  Though they were only play fighting, the blunt of her knife still hit him hard in his side and he growled as pain overtook him.  Pushing back her knife, he struck twice with his sword only to be blocked.  Kalirice grinning evilly and she swung around to kick but instead went low and charged the general, catching him off guard with her speed and knocking him to the ground.  

Sitting upon his chest pinning his arms above his head with her knives, she grinned triumphantly.  "I win, though you put up a good fight, Lord Dilandau," she said sweetly, her voice coaxing his anger.  "You only lost because your mind was elsewhere.  May I ask where?"

Dilandau growled but replied.  "On my soldiers."

"Why, Lord Dilandau, are generals supposed to not think about their soldiers in that way?"

There was a shared bought of laughter between the two, afterwards Kalirice withdrawing her knives and standing.  Once on his feet, Dilandau wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, breathing in her scent.  How he loved her lust for power, her fiery passion when fighting, and the way she took no mercy on anyone.  She was just as ruthless and cruel as he was.  

Kalirice chuckled.  "Lord Dilandau, do you not recall your vows to a certain Katrina?"  She knew his response.  She had worked for years on climbing the ladder of Zaibach and now she had gotten this far, Dilandau was no challenge for her skills of seducing.  She had had tougher people to break.  

Dilandau laughed bitterly.  "That bitch?  She's nothing to me… you are the fire in my heart that eats away at everything."

A sadistic grin came over Kalirice as she turned and passionately kissed Dilandau.  "Good," she said as she continued the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**  Aren't I bad?  I've betrayed a character's marriage with our favorite pyro.  If you think that's a shocker just wait till the rest of the story!  Review and you get some wonderful excitement faster!  Thanks!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~   


	8. Chapter Eight: Wonderful Stars

**Disclaimer:**  **looks in lap** Nope, still don't own the Esca deed!

**Author's Note:**  Alright, now, check the AN at the end of this chapter because I promise it will have a character index down there!  Congrats to all the characters who made it into the story!  Oh, and if you're not in the index, don't worry, you might be coming up in later chaps.

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!**

Chapter Eight: Wonderful Stars 

A meeting had been called in the dead of the night for the Star Dragons.  They all knew their duty to their commander and all were extremely loyal.  So there were no complaints when they were called from their peaceful sleep and into the darkened room to meet.  

Taking her seat was a five foot five woman with an athletic build and compact body.  Her auburn colored hair was up in a ponytail and rarely saw the freedom of being let down.  Yellow-red eyes stared into the semi-darkness as she tried to fully wake to consciousness, her tan skin covered in scrapes and scars.  The only thing unique about her besides her eyes was the fact that she had a tattoo on her right upper arm of a four pointed star with the symbol of the sun at the bottom point, the symbol of the moon on the right point, the symbol of a lightning bolt on the left point, and the symbol of a teardrop on the upper point.  

Her name was Anika, the youngest of the team but not at all the weakest.  She held the position of Communications Chief for her ability to work and speak with all sorts of animals and creatures, even people who didn't speak their language.

Already seated, was a woman of five foot six with a slim but firm form.  Her eyes were deep navy blue outlines with thin, long, dark eyelashes, currently closed.  Her shoulder length red hair was tussled and looked like it hadn't seen a brush yet, pale skin glistening in the dull light, her round face with high cheekbones and thin arched eyebrows showing tranquility as she tried to take a few moments rest.  There was a small black scorpion burned into her right shoulder blade visible.  

Her name was Yumi, age twenty-one, young but skilled.  Her rank was that of Pyrotechnics Advisor for she had the power to wield and summon fire and was knowledgeable in the field of explosives.  

Last was the only man in the group.  Slouched back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest, short but lean and very well built, standing at four foot nine with blue hair in ever-present spikes, pale skin, a pound (#) symbol over his left eye, sat the oldest of the group.  One green eye and one dark yellow eye he glared at the group, forever cold and unfeeling.

His name was Philomel, age twenty-seven, in his prime with a dark history behind him.  He held the position of Weapons General for he was skilled in all forms of weaponry and fighting.  He knew every strategic plan and could make an elaborate plan within five minutes.  Cunning, he had the ability to heal small wounds.

Kalirice looked around at her small group.  She was their commander and Information Officer for she could get any type of information needed.  They were all loyal to her and would do her bidding.  She smiled at them and began to speak.  "My teammates, soldiers, and colleagues.  We have come upon a glorious day indeed.  In all of our years together we have faced many battles, many challenges.  So many opportunities have sprung upon you and still you remain loyal to me."

Philomel snorted.  "You're telling me-I could've been a baron!"

Kalirice sent him a death glare but continued talking.  "I am ever so pleased.  For your actions and loyalty you will be rewarded greatly for our time is coming.  The fortress of General Dilandau Albatou has been broken, he has returned to his monstrous self and has placed me as his Second in Command.  I have infiltrated his mind and am now in position to make any wish a reality.  So tell me, my soldiers, what should we do first?"

A maniac grin came over Yumi's face.  "My liege, I suggest we become the ultimate team."

"Very well thought, Yumi," said Kalirice.  "For that is what we are doing.  Once in control, in power, we will rule Gaea with our iron fist and the world itself will shake in fear of us!"

Anika smiled evilly.  "I believe we all agree in your great plan, Lady Kalirice."

Kalirice grinned.  "Then we shall rule Gaea.  There is a rumor that the Second has come to Gaea.  We must find him and convince him to rule in our favor.  Go, go now and find the Second.  Bring him to me."

With that everyone nodded and stood up, all going to their different stations.  They had work to do.  Kalirice watched as her soldiers rushed off to find her the Second.  They would rule Gaea, after that the Mystic Moon and then anywhere else.  Try and stop me now, dear Kat, she thought as she turned around.  Not only do I have your husband in my grasp I also have your world.

Scott wandered the strange forest in utter confusion.  He had been lost for days, hadn't had anything to eat and was tired and cold.  Thunder rolled somewhere off in the distance and he wondered how long he had before he was once again soaked to the bone.  Stupid Zorya, he thought, kicking a stone.  If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place!

Then where would you be?  Asked a small voice in the back of his head.

I'd be back home working, that's where!  I would've made the train and I would've been on time and I would've nailed that account.  

Would've is your key word.

No, it's not!  I know I would.  If it wasn't for Zorya-

You'd be dead.

No, I would not.

Yes, you would.  You fell off the platform remember?  You hit those rails charged with electricity.  You should've fried.  But you didn't because at that moment Zorya called you here.

So?  

She saved your life you idiot!  

Scott rolled his eyes. Great, now I'm arguing with myself over an assassin!  She's an assassin for God's sake-she kills people for money!  She has no feelings.  This was just a job to her.  And, of course, know me to go straight to the girl who doesn't give a crap about me.  

Oh, get over yourself.  

"Since when did my subconscious get an attitude?"  He wondered.

It doesn't.  I do.

Scott stopped and looked around.  "I know that is not my subconscious speaking."

Took you long enough.

"Who's there?  Show yourself!"  He yelled, picking up a stick.

_Honestly, you think that'll scare me?_

Fear rose up in him as he looked around.  He could hear the voice in his head but he couldn't find where it was coming from.  With fear blinding him, he swung his stick wildly, hitting anything he could find.  Trees, bushes, dirt, stones… wait, did stones move?  He stopped for a moment as looked again as a boulder he had just hit began to move.  Slowly, he watched as it came up from the ground and unrolled itself.  A giant armadillo stood before him, its long claws very sharp and a mouthful of teeth and oh boy did it look mad.  

Oh, you did it now buddy.  Better start running.

Without thinking Scott did as the voice suggested.  He turned around and began to run for his life.  With a strangled cry the beast followed him, proving to be very fast.  As Scott ran he jumped over boulders and ran through bushes and dodged low tree branches, his heart in his throat as he ran blindly, unsure of where he was going.  He had no plan, no knowledge; he was just running for his life hoping that the beast would tire.

It didn't.

On and on and on he went, running as fast as he could and running through things.  Branches scrapped at his skin and tore at his legs, ripping his clothes as he ran.  He didn't much care but every time he became caught on a branch his heart would leap and he would struggle like crazy to get free before the beast caught up.  Not knowing how long he had been running, he finally cried out, as he stumbled and fell to the ground, exhausted, "someone help me!"

_Oh, fine you idiot._  

Just as the beast was coming upon him, a five foot three inch woman fell out of a tree and landed right in front of him. She was lean and had a very strong build and wore tall black boots with dark blue pants and a white tank top.  Her long hair was pure white, shinning in the dull morning sun, and her lightly tanned skin covered well-muscled arms.  From where he lay Scott could tell that the woman had tattoo of a dragon curled up, sleeping on her right shoulder blade that… was that what he was seeing?  Yes, it looked as if the dragon was actually changing colors.  

Slightly amazed, Scott kept his eyes on the strange thing, barely noticing the two long scars on either side of her spine.  He barely even noticed the woman as she stretched out a hand and picked up the beast, without using her hands, and sent it away.  Turning around, he saw that the girl's eyes were the same as her tattoo, within the first few seconds they had changed five different colors.  

Now he was really amazed.  How could a person's eyes do that?  He had heard of eyes that changed color but not this fast!  It was amazing!  "Well, aren't you going to say thank you?"  Prompted the girl.

Scott snapped out of his reverie and looked at the woman.  She was beautiful… "Uh, thank you."  

The woman rolled her eyes.  "Look, you're going to get yourself killed out here.  Let me take you back to my commander, I'm sure she'll like to meet you."

"Uh, okay?"

"Don't sound so confused," the woman shook her finger at him.  "You should be grateful.  Other wouldn't take the chance on a stray like you."

That brought back memories of Zorya.  Here's someone who actually cares whether or not I die, he thought.  "Alright, that sounds good.  I'm Scott by the way."

The woman gave a small smile. "Puck Tal."

"So Puck, were we going?"  Scott asked as he stood up and walked over to the woman.  

Suddenly Puck reached out and stuck him with a needle.  "Don't take it personally," she said as the liquid seeped into his veins.  "It's Lady Naru's orders, you're not allowed to see our location.  Nighty night."

Scott was feeling suddenly very sleepy.  As he started to close his eyes he barely caught what Puck was saying before passing out.  Once he hit the ground, Puck withdrew the needle and threw it to the side, shattering it.  "Okay, heavy," she moaned as he picked him up and threw him over her shoulders.  "Time to meet your new favorite force." 

"I thought I told you to bring him back unharmed!"  

"Lady Naru, he is unharmed.  I did nothing to him as I've pleaded before."

"Then how come he is in the Medical Ward?"  

Scott slowly opened his eyes, slightly confused.  Where was he?  Bright lights flooded his brain and he let out a soft moan.  What was I hit with?  An eighteen-wheeler?  He wondered, putting the palm of his hand to his head and rubbing, letting out a small moan.  "He is awake.  Leave, I will converse with you later," a voice said.  The light in Scott's eyes disappeared and he suddenly found himself looking into a very familiar face.

She looked tall; maybe a little shorter then him, with black hair that hung around her pretty face and dark pink eyes that bore into his own.  She was slightly tan and very built.  He tried to place her but he failed miserably.  "Welcome," she said cheerily, smiling down on him to reveal a set of glimmering white teeth.  "To my humble abode.  I am Lady Naru, Second in Command of the Dark Stars, the team that saved you from that horrible assassin known as Zorya Aradia Belok."  She extended her hand towards him and he accepted.  Wait… Naru?  He thought.  That sounds familiar…

There was a sharp pain in his head and suddenly the thought was no more.  He didn't even realize he had had it.  He gave a weary smile.  "Name's Scott Reber," he said, sitting up a little.  Naru smiled again, her pink eyes flashing over his uncovered, chiseled chest very fast.  "I am pleased to say, Mr. Reber-" she started.

"Please, Scott," Scott said quickly.

"Scott, that you sustained no permanent damage from your encounter with Miss Belok.  We found you in the forest and rescued you.  Do you have any recollection of the event?"

Scott searched his mind but found nothing.  He only remembered Earth and arriving here on Gaea… wait, no, that wasn't right, a voice whispered.  You do remember.  The girl, Zorya, she's your friend.  Another flash of pain and the thought was gone.  However, the name Zorya stuck in his head.  "No, I'm afraid not."

Naru nodded.  "Well, then, I suggest you get some rest.  Come now and I'll show you to your room."  She stepped back and allowed Scott to swing his legs over the hard metal table and stand up.  He looked around the small room painted in white with shelves filled with strange implements.  He had never seen anything like this!  It was as if he was trapped in some sort of fictional TV show where there was an evil doctor ready to perform some experiment on some harmless small town girl.  Too bad there's no damsel in distress, he thought as he followed Naru through a small sliding door and down a metal paneled corridor.  

They walked for quite a while, twisting down corridors that all looked the same, the only difference between them being signs next to proximate doors telling them that indeed they were heading down different corridors.  Naru talked happily about Gaea and her team.  She seemed very proud of her small group.  "We were all taken from orphanages," she told him, turning down another corridor.  "Lord Tandor had a vision for Gaea that was ignored by everyone.  He decided to start his own team to help achieve that goal.  You see, he wants peace between everyone and all the countries so that is why he assembled us, the Dark Stars."

"Sounds like a worthy cause.  Why didn't anyone else want to join?"  Scott asked.

Naru glared at the floor.  "The other countries thought Lord Tandor was stupid and insolent.  They said there was no way you could ever achieve peace between everyone.  They alienated him and treated him like a crazed man.  He is not a crazed man and he is, in every aspect, in his right mind.  We all believe that his dream can be achieved.  If we hadn't-if we don't-believe that then we wouldn't be here."

"You think I could help?  I mean it sounds like a really good plan and all-"

"Oh!  We could not simply ask you to do that!  It is too noble of us!"  Naru said, shocked.  "You were brought here against your will by Miss Belok.  We must return you to your home."

Scott smiled as Naru stopped at a door and opened it.  "I insist.  Anything you need I want to help."  

Naru nodded as Scott stepped into the small room.  "I will inform Lord Tandor of your gracious offer, Scott," she said smiling.  "Please, if you need anything, just press the red button."  She showed him and then turned away, leaving him to his own devices.  

Walking down the empty corridors she grinned.  The brain washing had got exceptionally well.  She would have to tell Era how well she did.  Finally, the Second will be on our side and Lord Tandor's dream will finally be achieved!  She thought happily.  Oh, Gaea will rejoice when we are done!  

She passed a window, a very rare sight, and stopped.  She looked out it and smiled evilly up at the sky above, bright diamonds sparkling, laughing haughtily at an unknown joke shared between them and the two moons.  Yes, she thought.  Wonderful stars we are.

**Author's Note:**  I went a little metaphoric there but hey.  Anyways, a confusing chapter wasn't it?  All questions will be answered in latter chapters but if you can't wait that long email me and I might let you in.  ^_-  Hey, authors have to have their secrets just like magicians!  Oh, and below is a character index.  Review!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~   

**Character Index:**

**New Force (AKA The Dark Stars)**

Lord Tandor, Leader = Neithan02

Naru, Second in Command = Chichirui

Era Syminiach = Jewls

Puck Tal = Duo Misfit

**Zaibach (AKA The Star Dragons)**

Kalirice Desmona Zavik, Leader = Shadow Angel

Yumi = Rydia the Goddess

Philomel = SconeBoy

Anika = Lightning Wolf

Note:  Please note that more characters are coming but will be revealed in the chapter they appear in.  Watch for a Character Index at the end of each chapter because that will tell you what side the character is aligned with and who is the character.  Thank you!


	9. Chapter Nine: Warrant Plan

**Disclaimer:**  Trust me, if I owned Esca by now, y'all would know.  

**Author's Note:**  Alright, so here's chapter nine!  Hope y'all like the plot twist!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!**

Chapter Nine:  Warrant Plan 

The months went by and things were starting to turn ugly.  Everyone on Gaea knew of the Second's arrival and now there was a ravage manhunt out for him, each country with its own agenda for the legend.  Nicole had not found Scott but Alex had been successful in locating Ti and now the little Naii was under their protection.  Kat had asked around and found that Austuria and Freid had combined their forces to defend against supposed attacks from Fanellia and Zaibach.  They also had armies out searching for Scott, only not to kill him but to take his life.  The Second was a threat to the two small countries and they wanted him dead.

Dilandau had apparently heard of this news for he was sending out troops to recruit the best and the brightest of assassins and rogues.  However, he was not the only one looking for extra forces.  Kalirice, Commander of the Star Dragons, the second division of the Dragon Slayers, had suddenly become Dilandau's Second in Command, putting Kat down to soldier level and knocking her even farther away from her all ready distant husband.  Kat had never liked Kalirice, there was something about her that made her want to kill the woman, something that made her senses go off.  This only proved as a warning bell.  For Kat had noticed that Kalirice was also gathering assassins of her own.

Pent up emotions ran through the Protectors like the blood through their veins.  Nicole was pregnant, Alex was trying to be a mother and a heroine, and Kat had been kicked out of the Vione.  She had been discharged from Zaibach and now left her two friends to suffer Dilandau's wrath alone.  The stress and energy and time that they all put into trying to find Scott was enormous and all were getting fed up with no progress.  

Nicole leaned back in her chair and put a hand over her stomach, thinking.  Soon she would grow, holding another's life inside her, responsible for it, and soon she would be a mother.  Wow, I'm actually pregnant, she thought, still not quite able to absorb the information.  It was so strange.  She, Nicole, was pregnant.  "Too bad Kat isn't around," she muttered, looking at the screen.  They had lost touch with the leader of the Protectors a week ago and had not been able to find her.  "She would love this."

Suddenly the door opened behind her and she heard a pair of footsteps enter.  She stood and saluted as Dilandau and Kalirice walked into her room, arm in arm.  The pair had been sharing a room and obviously indulging in activities for they had never been apart.  Kalirice would always look at Dilandau in a sickening way-something about her was off.  Dilandau seemed to not mind at all.  Just as he never minded when Kat was around, she thought angrily.  How could he hurt her like this?  "Nicole," Kalirice purred, looking at her.  Nicole's heart jumped and she suddenly became cold.  Why was she feeling like this?  "Put out a search warrant for your friend, Katrina."

Nicole's insides dropped.  A search warrant?  For Kat?  No… "Uhm, excuse me, ma'am," she said, trying to keep her voice even.  "I need Lord Dilandau's permission to put out a warrant."

"Do as Kalirice says, Nicole," Dilandau shouted.  Nicole flinched and turned to her consol, quickly typing something in.  There was a small beep and confirmation of the warrant flashed through the screens.  "Make it Class A, Type Three," Kalirice grinned.  Nicole hesitated.  Class A?  That was dead or alive!  Type three was the most extreme case!  Why was Kalirice after Kat?  She could feel Dilandau's eyes boring into her, ready to snap at her, ready to eat her alive.  She had to obey… didn't she?  Her priorities were torn between her friend and her husband.

"Very well," she muttered, typing in something.  Kalirice laughed.  "Very good choice, Nicole.  Make sure you get a team on it right away," she said as she sauntered out of the room, Dilandau hot on her heels.  Tears sprang to Nicole's eyes as she paused in her typing.  Kat… she had just failed her best friend.  She had left Kalirice have her way and now Kat was to be captured… No, she said, opening her eyes.  Kalirice is evil and I can't let Kat go down alone!  Without thinking she changed the warrant type and ran from the room.  

She was barely feet from the room when she ran into Chesta in the hall.  Falling back, she looked up at her husband who looked worried.  "What's the matter?"  He asked, picking her up.  Nicole's heart was still beating fast, her stomach dropping like a stone.  She needed to contact Kat!  She knew what she had to do.  Grabbing Chesta's arm, she led him down the hall, whispering urgently.  "Dilandau just put out a search warrant for Kat Class A and Type Three.  Only I changed it to Class B and Type One."

"But that's-"

"I know.  I need to contact Kat.  Get Miguel and meet me on the ground in fifteen minutes-we have to find her!"

Chesta only had time to nod before Nicole ran off in search of Alex.  They didn't have much time.

Kat laid flat on her back her head tilted back and her eyes closed.  She could hear the breathing of another nearby as she rested.  However she did not care for she knew nothing would happen to her, not while she was here.  

She was in a small hut on the edge of a forest belonging to an assassin by the name of Coran Duskblade, or better known throughout the assassin world as Deadeye.  He was a deadly assassin worthy of all the tales and horrors his name has brought upon people.  Never really seen, his identity lives as sort of a shadow in stories and many folktales sprouted because of him.  He was a pricey professional but worth every penny.  

In the dead of night she had shown up on his doorstep calling in an old favor.  They had met one summer night in Austuria while she was on a mission and had found the young assassin cornered in an ally, almost killed by a lucky soldier before she interfered.  Much to Coran's dislike he had accepted the help of the Protector.  To save his pride Kat had said that he owed her one favor and tonight she was calling it in.

Opening her eyes she looked at the man sitting across from her.  He was only nineteen but his expressions betrayed his age.  He was much more skilled then anyone.  Standing at five foot eight and very lean with black hair falling into his eyes, he was quite a sight for sore eyes.  One eye was dark blue and the other was a milky white for he was blind in his right eye but that did not handicap him.  Possessing the ability to see better then anyone in the dark, move like a shadow, listen like a wolf and strike like a snake he was the ultimate in the business.  "Did I ever tell you that you're a sight for sore eyes?"  She asked.

Coran snorted.  "When I first opened the door."

"Of course."

"You haven't told me why you're here."

Kat sat up and looked at him.  "Dilandau kicked me out of the Dragon Slayers and of the Vione.  I need a place to stay and someone I can trust.  You willing to accept?"

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"  He roared.  Kat rolled her eyes-she knew he had sporadic mood swings.  "No, you really don't."

Coran laughed and folded his arms across his chest.  "Have you heard anything about the Second?"  She questioned, flipping onto her side to look at him.  

"Oh, that guy that arrived from the Mystic Moon?"  Kat nodded.  "Yeah I heard about him.  The Dark Stars picked him up a while ago; I witnessed it.  That Zorya Belok person practically disowned him.  She's wandering around here like a lost puppy.  I think she's rethinking her choice."

"The Dark Stars?"

"You haven't heard of them?"

"Don't answer a question with another question.  Who are they?"

Coran's eyes became dark and his voice hateful.  "They're a group of radicals lead by some Zaibach failed experiment who thinks that the world is impure and wants everyone dead except his little group.  Though that isn't what he tells his followers.  Says he wants peace for everyone.  More like peace for himself."

Kat raised an eyebrow at him.  "They have the Second."

"Believe it."

"We have to get him out of there."

"Is this part of the favor?"

"Believe it."

Coran looked at her, a smug look coming across his face.  "I'm game."

"Then let's get started."

Kat stood up as Coran darted towards a chest next to him.  He pulled open the lid to reveal all of Kat's dreams and nightmares.  Weapons of all sorts laid in front of her; swords short and long and foreign, throwing knives, bows, arrows, crossbows, kais, chumknucks, daggers, sharp stakes, maces, throwing axes and small metal box.  An insane grin lighted up her face as she stared at the weapons.  There were all kinds and a minimum of five each.  This was like her dream, having access to this sort of weaponry, and her nightmare, to see this many kinds of weaponry.  Her eyes danced over the weapons.  

Coran stood and walked over to a large cabinet and swung open the doors.  Kat looked up and her eyes widened even more.  Inside the cabinet hung scythes, staffs, battle-axes, and spears.  He stood there and wiggled his eyebrows at her.  "Like what you see?"  He asked.  "Yeah, the weapons, not you," Kat said.

"Oh I'm hurt!"

"I know."  

Coran glared at her.  "Well then Miss Leader, what should we be packing?"

Kat rolled back on her heels and crossed her arms.  He was showing his cocky side.  "I don't know Coran," she said sarcastically.  "You're the expert assassin."

A cocky smile popped up on his face and he started picking up weapons with lightning speed.  "Glad you finally came to your senses," he said and within five minutes they were ready to go.  Coran threw Kat a small pack as he walked out and behind his house, coming out in a minute's time with two dark colored horses bridled but no saddle.  Kat raised an eyebrow.

"We'll travel faster if we don't have to worry about equipment," Coran said hotly as he thrust the reins at Kat.  She took them and mounted.  "What about that Zorya?"  She asked.

Coran snarled.  Okay, Kat thought as she followed him, another mood swing.  I just hope that this Zorya doesn't get any ideas.

From the shadows Zorya watched as the Protector and Coran rode off.  So they were going to save Scott, hm?  I'll just have to tag along, she thought as she crept out from the bushes where she was hiding.  After all, I do have that promise to keep.

**Author's Note:**  Du du duh!  Don't you just love that twist?  Don't worry I promise things will change again!  Also, for those of you who are wondering, if you haven't been placed in a chapter yet but have been selected, you'll get in there!  I just have to place you in the right chapter or else it'll throw the delicate balance of the story off!  (Hah, like there is a balance-I'm making it up as a go thanks to my muse!)  Anyways, review people!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	10. Chapter Ten: Blood Pact

**Disclaimer:**  Yadda yadda yadda, don't own Esca…. So on….

**Author's Note:**  For those of you who love Hitomi, this is the chapter for you!  So read on and enjoy because (as you know) I don't really like her so this is probably the only chapter that is solely about her.  Enjoy!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!**

Chapter Ten:  Blood Pact 

A slender figure stood in front of a small group of people hidden by the shadows of the night.  Filtering moonlight accented the figure's feminine build and sandy brown hair.  Emerald green eyes seemed to pierce through the surrounding darkness and pick out the hiding shadows, their depths paralyzing and ripping them apart piece by piece.  Such fire and hate lingering in one woman's eyes could never be suppressed nor bypassed by any other.  For no one could ever be Queen Hitomi Fanel of Fanellia.  

She stood string, the leader of a small, sometimes backwards, country, ready to unite enemies under her rule.  The task before her was vast and seemingly impossible.  Death or destruction was imminent.  Lives would be crushed and shattered but one thing kept her choice of action as steady as a rock.  Her love for her lost husband and his dream fueled the fire in her eyes and stirred the passion in her soul.  "I have brought you here," she started, her voice strong, even and holding the feeling of suppressed anger.  That last element was what made the shadows pay attention to the woman.  "For one reason.  You have come interested in that reason.  Therefore I will reveal it to you; under one condition."

"And that would be?"  Snarled a voice.

Hitomi shifted her gaze over to the voice's owner and fixed him with a nasty look.  "The condition is you swear your allegiance to me right now, on this very ground.  Those who don't can leave now.  Those who will step forward and bear the fruits of your allegiance."  A pause passed before a couple of shadows took form in the darkness and steadily came into the light.  The first to take form was a tall, slender figure with light skin, gentle blue eyes, waist length red hair pulled into a ponytail with a few strands to emphasize her soft, lovely face.  Long pointed ears with a variety of earrings told Hitomi that she was not of a known country.

"I, Solaris, last known Naiad, hereby swear allegiance to Queen Hitomi Fanel of Fanellia by blood pact," Solaris said smoothly, taking out a dagger from her skirt and slitting her palm open.  Clenching her hand so the blood fell more freely, she stepped forward and took the Fanellian sword that Hitomi held and opened her hand allowing the blood to hit the cold sword blade.  "Let my blood deal my pact and let my blood flow freely by death of this sword if I turn away."  Hitomi nodded and the next shadow stepped forward.

An extremely tall woman with a wiry frame, long blonde hair in a braid, and blue eyes stepped up.  Hitomi recognized her right away.  The girl drew out a small dagger.  "I, Riel HeartSeeker, daughter of Injii HeartSeeker, hereby swear allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Hitomi Fanel of Blessed Fanellia," Riel said, slitting her palm open and doing the same action as Solaris had.  "By death will I turn away from my country."  Riel slipped back into the darkness and another shadow stepped forward.

A considerably short girl stepped forward, considering that the others had been over five foot seven Hitomi guessed.  The girl was rather built like a boy with short black hair, brown eyes and a pointed face.  There was a scar underneath her right eye.  "I am Issa and by death I swear to remain loyal to Queen Hitomi Fanel of Fanellia," Issa said, slicing open her palm and bleeding onto the sword.  She stepped back as another took her place.  

A medium height girl with a small build and strong legs took Issa's place.  Long mahogany hair was pulled back from her face, giving full view of big green eyes and a long scar on her left arm.  The girl looked at Hitomi with a mixture of distrust and pirde in her eyes.  "I, Valkerie, swear allegiance to Queen Hitomi," she said slowly, as if she thought each word over.  She sliced her hand and let her blood drip onto the sword.  A searing pain shot through Hitomi's head as she watched Valkerie turn away.  Something wasn't right about that girl.  

The last shadow took form in front of Hitomi.  She was as tall as Solaris with a curving body, amethyst eyes, black hair that contrasted with her medium skin.  "I am an assassin by trade," she said, her voice cold.  "I do not swear allegiance."

"Then swear it until my reason is fulfilled.  As I said, come forth and swear your allegiance and bear the fruits of your labor," Hitomi said, matching the girl's tone.  With a disgusted nod, the girl slit her palm.  "With this blood I, Chase, swear temporary allegiance to Queen Hitomi Fanel of Fanellia," Chase said as her blood hit the cold blade.  "I honor my words."  Hitomi nodded and Chase walked back to the now visible line.  Hitomi looked at her five soldiers and gave a small smile.  

When she had first come to Gaea she had suffered visions and slight ESP, not to the point where she could read people's minds.  After she had left Gaea her powers weakened, however, upon returning and staying they had flourished and were now very great.  Visions still plagued her at unwanted times but her ESP had grown to where she could tell when someone was hiding something.  It just so happened that the majority of her soldiers had something about them.  "Now, you have agreed to my condition, you will want to know my reason for calling you all here," she started.  "First, you have all heard of the rumor that the Second has arrived.  

"This coincides with my reason.  You see, my late husband, King Van Fanel, wanted Gaea to be pure; he wanted the evil that plagued the planet to be eradicated.  He is gone now but his dream will come alive.  That is why I have called you here.  You have sworn your allegiance to me therefore you are obliged to carry out my husband's dream."

"What about the 'fruits of our labor'?"  Chase demanded.  

Hitomi's eyes looked at Chase.  She had been the one to speak out earlier.  A daring girl, she thought.  "I will pay you each three thousand silver coins when and if you finish my task.  After that you may request to be released from your sworn allegiance and I will honor your request."

"How do we know you won't deny it?"  Solaris asked.

"Her Majesty does not dare lie!"  Riel burst, turning on Solaris, fire raging in her eyes.  "She honors every request!"

"Riel is correct," Hitomi said smoothly.  "If you ask to be released a week after the task is finished I will honor my words and release you.  If you wait longer then your request will not be honored unless I see it fit.  I am nothing but unfair."

Solaris crossed her arms and nodded.  "As your reputation perceives you."

"What about this… dream," Valkerie said.  "What does it entail?"

"As a Knight of Heaven I would think you would speak to Her Majesty in a proper tone," Riel said icily.  "You are a Knight, aren't you?"  

Hitomi quirked her eyebrow at Riel; the girl had quite a defensive personality.  "It is simple enough for a group of your talents.  I want you to find the Second, capture him, and bring him to me.  After that, you will guard him against the other forces that will be seeking him.  Once he grants my wish you will be paid."

"And if he doesn't grant it?"  Valkerie pressed.

"I should think he would, if we have the right leverage," Hitomi said.  "I have information that he was with the assassin Zorya Aradia Belok.  Chances are he formed a bond with her, no matter how small; he will try to save her.  Find her and take her captive."

All of the soldiers smiled.  "Very well," Solaris said.  "We shall get started right away."   

**Author's Note:**  There ya go, a Hitomi chapter!  Every story has to have one in there!  Well I hope you enjoyed it.  Review and more pretty chapters come up!  

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~     


	11. Chapter Eleven: Stories

**Disclaimer:  **Yeah, this time I've got two lawyers.  Don't ask how I get into this much trouble.  Anyways, Bob and Tom now say that I don't own Esca and I know better then to argue with them (they are lawyers).

**Author's Note:  **So after a long break and a horrible October (on my birthday, ironically Halloween, I learned that my friend was in the hospital in a medication induced coma) I'm back to posting!  Yeah, I'm depressing… oh well, the story isn't! I think… I hope… oh, I forget!  Anyways, enjoy reading!

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Eleven: Stories 

It was a dark day, the sun hidden by a cloak of dark gray clouds that cast shadows below them as they flew by overhead.  A cold wind whipped around, sending frail branches flying in its force.  People walking were habitually affronted by flying pieces of assortments collected by the wind and shown around Zaibach.  Bitter iciness had seeped into the wind and attacked anyone with a harsh whiplash of cold shards.  

However, inside the Vione the weather was not noticed.  No matter how cold it would get, they would not take notice, for there were more important things to do.  Sitting together in a small room shadowed by large machines that regularly bleeped and blipped in a pattern known by the inhabitants of the room, the Star Dragons sat around a table, some playing a card game while others monitored special monitors.  Yumi and Anika gambled money while Philomel sat in the corner, watching with his arms crossed.  Kalirice was nowhere to be found.

"You know," Anika said, putting down a card and glancing at Yumi.  "I never really understood the importance of the Second."  

"You are too young to realize the impact of the legend," Yumi said coolly.

Anika glared and slammed her hands down on the table.  "Don't you tell me what I'm too young for," She yelled.  "I am perfectly capable of understanding."

"You just said you didn't fully understand it," Philomel said viciously.  Anika rolled her eyes.  "That's because I never understood the legend."

Yumi eyes widened a bit.  "Are you saying you have never heard the most popular legend of Gaea?"  She asked incredulously.

"Duh."

Shaking her head, Yumi stood up, her shoulder length red hair reflecting the little light they had in the room as she went to stand by Philomel who, in turn, retreated deeper into the shadows.  "Child, the story begins in a time when the Mystic Moon and Gaea were one.  A time when winged people of Gaea ruled and soared the crystal skies with their angelic wings.  These people were called the Draconians.  

"Smart, sophisticated, they held within their hearts a bit of magic that allowed them to make their wishes come true, along with the will to do good.  They thrived and lived fulfilling lives, which here one Gaea would seem like a dream.  Their cities were boundless with beautiful towers, halls; there was no need for weapons since the Draconians were peaceful.  They lived on the Mystic Moon for many centuries in peace until one day a prophet visited an elder Draconian and told him of the fate of the Mystic Moon.

"Many Draconians had wanted to use their magic in a different way and they rebelled, splitting the Draconian race into two, the Black Dragon Clan and the White Dragon Clan.  The Black Dragons wanted to use their magic for reasons deemed unclean by the White Dragons and the White Dragons wanted to keep the magic pure and untainted by evil.  A great war broke out on the Mystic Moon and lasted for many years.  Then, the White Dragons created a single stone to harness the power of their wishes, which they used to wish for a new world where they could go, one that they would not destroy.  Their wish was granted.

"This new world was called Gaea and hidden from the Mystic Moon.  All Draconians were sent there to live.  Both clans took land and made it their own but the battle still continued.  It was a long time; some say centuries other say a millennium, before something extraordinary happened.  The first person from the Mystic Moon, born of Draconian blood, arrived on Gaea in a great pillar of bright white light.

"The man was named the First, for he was the first man to ever set foot on Gaea.  The Draconians discarded him as an alien and fought for control of him.  Unknown to them this man was much more then just a foreign object to be stared at.  Since he was of Draconian blood he held within his pale skin the power to change the destined outcome of the war on Gaea.  There was a spike in rash feelings towards the clans from all sides and the First did not know what to do.  Deciding that the Black Dragon Clan was the best option for survival in a war he joined them; he did not know that his actions of self-loathing and greed altered Gaea and caused catastrophe among the countries.  

"Strange events began to take place.  Waves as a high as any mountain would come crashing down on a town no where near water, a thunder storm would take out twelve farms in the course of one night, winds so violently decapitated many villagers, houses and towers, no matter how strong, would crumble by mere touch.  The Black Dragon Clan was growing hungry for blood and the White Dragon Clan had lost their morals and was slaughtering innocents.  It was pure chaos and Gaea's future was surely lost.

"Until the First saw his mistake by siding with the Black Dragon Clan.  He learned of his powers and his destiny and knew what he must do to save a world once so pure.  He altered Fate, using his powers, and in the end almost died.  With energy low and his body broken, he swore to never let anything like this happen again.  So he created three beings to protect Gaea; one of the Mystic Moon's energy, for that was where he had come from, one of Gaea's energy, for that was where he had been, and one of the Dark Moon, for it held both planets together.  The beings took form as women and stood by their master, watching as he withered in pain and soon gave his last breath to Gaea, saying that he would return as the Second and that his coming would be foretold by the Protector of Earth."

"However, something went wrong and the Protectors came here first instead of with the Second.  It was said that the Naii would receive the Second once he arrived and would take him to the Temple of Artemis to reenact his powers and call his Protectors to him," Philomel added from the depths of the shadows.

Anika stared at Yumi.  "But… Why?"  That was all she could say.  Yumi shrugged and leaned back.  "It is a legend with no end.  That is why it is one of the more popular here."

Philomel snorted.  "And here we are, sitting on our behinds while the legend is coming true out there."

Anika quirked her eyebrow at Philomel; he was very harsh and aloof when it came to other people but when he fought it was with such force and vigor she wondered how he could still remain in control.  "My, my, Philomel, are you showing emotion?  And here I was thinking you only cared about yourself."

Philomel snorted.  "Think whatever you want, wench," he spat.  

Yumi chuckled and patted Anika on the shoulder, keeping the teen at bay before she got in over her head.  While Anika was skilled there was no way she could ever take on Philomel and expect to live.  "Come now, we have more important things to talk about," she said at the sound of a beeping behind her.  "It looks as if we've found the Second."  

Anika jumped to her feet and ran to a consol, typing in something very fast, and stared at the screen and it reported why it was beeping.  "He's with the Dark Stars," she said, a little confused.  Philomel swiftly came up behind her and hit a button.  Pictures and stats came up on the screen.  "The Dark Stars are a band of rebels lead by Tandor, a Zaibach experiment for their troops gone wrong.  He's half bat half human with, ideally, the ability to emit super sonic sound that can paralyze, break bones, and detonate things.  When he escape fourteen years ago it was known that he could only temporarily paralyze an opponent," Philomel growled, looking at the picture with hate burning in his eyes.  Oh how he remembered his last contact with that monster… how he had wanted to find him and rip out his guts just for what he did…

Yumi cleared her throat.  "His second in command, known at this time, is an assassin called Naru," she said as a picture of a girl with dark pink eyes and black hair popped up.  "She's slightly erratic in emotions so it's hard to gauge her but she seems very loyal to Tandor.  Her history is very common, her parents were young when they had her and struggled with the cost of raising her.  When she was five they made a deal with a traveling magician who traveled with a ring of others in a circus.  

"Naru grew up in that circus until the circus broke apart; at the time she went with the magician and they disappeared for a year before the magician died and Naru went off on her own.  We have no source of information on why she joined Tandor or even how she came across him.  All we know is that she is deadly loyal to him."

She waited till the picture changed to show a girl much more mature then Naru, with brownish green eyes and dirty blonde hair.  "Era Syminiack," Anika said, surprising both Yumi and Philomel.  "She used to baby sit me when I was little.  No one knew much about her, not even her, but I once heard my parents talking of a great fire in her village.  Her parents vanished and a friend of her father's, Samuel Frinn, a retired royal guard, took her in.  He died when I was five she was fifteen and left our village.  No one has heard from her since."

"Well, she lived as a mercenary until Tandor picked her up two years ago," Philomel said bitterly.  "The last is Puck Tal."  A picture of a woman with strangely colored eyes and pure white hair took the place of Era's.  "She grew up in the wild, no known family, and is of Draconian blood.  She has a violent temper inherited form her bloodline and can be very dangerous.  Other then that she avoids people, has a fear of large amounts of water, and is delayed in language skills."  

"You forgot to mention one thing, Philomel," Yumi said as Philomel fixed her with a glare.  "All of these people have special powers, Anika.  They are not normal.  When we leave keep that in mind."

Anika nodded.  "What is the plan then?"

"We leave and approach their base in stealth mode then use the Comrade Method and leave," Philomel said.

"Comrade Method?"

"One of us enters their base under the influence that we're friendly.  Then the other two break in," Yumi supplied. 

"Oh."

"Think you can handle it?"  Philomel asked.  Anika fixed him with an I-Can-Handle-Whatever-You-Can look.  "Let's go," she said.

**Author's Note:**  Stories!  Yay!  Now you have information on the Dark Stars!  Also, I'm thinking about doing a cute little quiz in one of the chapters.  Yes, random.  I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  Review!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	12. Chapter Twelve: Network, Baby

**Disclaimer:**  Yeah… Don't own Esca…

**Author's Note:**  Hello everyone!  So, this is the twelfth chappie and we're not even close to the finish!  Wonderful isn't it?  Plus we still have characters to put in here!  Don't lose faith, those who haven't been put in yet!  You'll get in there I swear!

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Twelve: Network, Baby 

Moonlight shone across the small field making each strand of grass stand out with a silvery glow.  The clear night sky sparkled with the many lights of stars and not a cloud could be seen.  Cool night air and a gentle wind caressed the field like a mother caressing a newborn before kissing it goodnight.  

Two shadows stood crouched low in the field, silent, waiting, watching.  They didn't speak a word to the other and remained as still as statues.  One was trying to control her heart from bursting and concentrate on the job at hand while the other remained cool and unaffected by what they were about to do.  The minutes passed by slowly like a clock ticking down the time of the world's end.  Both hated waiting.

Finally Coran gave Kat the signal and they moved forward stealthily like cats in the night towards their prey, a large dome at the end of the field once hidden by cloaking technology.  They're smart, Kat thought as she ran.  They only had a minute left to reach the dome before all chances were lost.  Cloaking technology that is impossible to detect is very effective when you want to remain hidden from the world.  I wonder if their base is mobile too?

Two large hanger doors that had opened only seconds before to allow a small guymelef enter the dome were beginning to close, their large metal plates strangely quite as they slide to meet each other.  Out of the corner of her eye Kat saw Coran gain some feet to her left as he barreled towards the closing doors.  It was only a matter of seconds now.

Six… Kat saw Coran reach the doors.  Five… He jumped through the shrinking space and disappeared into the darkness.  Four… She was getting closer.  Three… She was almost there; she could see the plates' bolts now.  Two… There was no time left, she needed to jump.  One… Flying through the air she wondered if she would make it or get killed by the doors.

Zero… Her body collided with something hard, smooth, and not to mention cold.  She heard the pressurized seal as the hanger doors closed and she knew she was inside.  A rough hand grabbed her and pulled her back, pressing her against his body so she could feel the heat emitting from it. Inwardly she sighed and leaned back a little.  Well, at least the easy part is over, she thought.

Looking around she saw rows upon rows of small guymelefs, all in a silver-gray color.  She frowned as she noticed that the guymelefs were unusually metallic in color.  Not even knew guymelefs are that shinny, she thought.  What are these new 'melefs?  However, she had no time to dwell on the subject.  Just then Naru entered with Era.  Damn, the telepath.  She'll know we're here, Kat thought.  

Coran must've had the same thought because he pulled on Kat's arm, silently pointing to an air vent.  She nodded and stood up, slinking her way over the air vent, and examining it.  Thick bolts secured it to the wall, which would make it impossible to move without a ton of sound.  Jumping up Kat phased herself through the wall and into the air vent, waiting a couple seconds before phasing her arms through the vent cover and grabbing Coran's, who had moved the second she had, arms and pulling him up through the vent cover and into the vent.  

"That was close," Kat muttered very softly.  She knew that Coran had heard her.  Turning, or doing the best turn she could in the circumstances, she looked around the air vent.  It wasn't very big and it was just luck that she could fit in it.  Coran on the other hand was having troubles.  

It's metal plates were clean and smooth providing tough terrain for both.  Not to mention the fact that the ducts were not on a horizontal plane.  They dipped and rose and twisted while dipping and when you came across an adjoining duct it was only a few feet before it would join another one.  _Trust them to put a labyrinth in their air ducts,_ Kat thought to Coran.  She knew they couldn't talk in these ducts.

Network, baby, it's called a network.  

_Then do you have the plan for this network?_

_Your lucky I do.  A person could get lost and die in here._

_I'll tell you when we come across some bones, then._  

Kat knew Coran had rolled his eyes at her comment but he simply pushed her leg forward.  They started moving, precautious, along the maze of vents.  Coran guided Kat through miles of small metal tunnels as they headed towards the center of the base.  Fear and sweat mingled on Kat's body as her muscles groaned with the workload.  The sheets of metal would sometimes seem to close in on her, delivering her to her doom, ready to crush the life out of her within seconds.  A bad time to be claustrophobic, she thought as she shook the images from her head and continued.  

There was no way they could give up now.  Not when they had come so far.  The Second was here on Gaea and it was the Protectors' job to find him and bring him to the Temple of Artemis so he could do his thing.  However with so many obstacles now standing it was like a dream they had been able to locate him.  Stress of her job and her life coiled around her mind like a snake and feed her fear as she traveled.  Would they even survive?

_Hey, you might want to stop,_ Coran's voice suddenly popped into her head.  Kat froze-had she left him into her mind?  Had he heard her thoughts?  What a great position, me, the We'll-Get-Through-It-Independent-Woman doubting herself, she thought.  _You're about to run into that vent cover._  Oh.

Scooting closer to the covering, Kat found herself peering into a small room.  It was regular in color, the same dull gray color that her eyes had become accustomed to on the Vione.  There was a single cot and a desk, both metal, both standard for prisons, though Kat had to admit the person sitting on the cot currently was not your regular prisoner.  Immediately she felt something inside of her begin to pull at her.  It was as if there was an invisible rope connecting her and the young man below her and he was tugging at the rope.  _Go to him,_ a small voice whispered.  

Coran?  Kat wondered.  _Go to him._  No, it couldn't be Coran, it was too soft, to innocent… she thought.  Her hand went out and suddenly gripped the bars of the vent covering.  Strength and resolve flooded through her and with a little push and her powers the vent cover popped off, clanging to the floor loudly.  

Scott heard the sound of something clattering to the floor and whirled around, surprised, to find a slender woman fall out of the air vent.  She stood up, dressed in black, and looked at him with piercing midnight blue eyes.  Shock took over and he sat there like a statue, just staring at her, wondering and thinking about those eyes that seemed to peer right into the back of his mind.  Something flickered to life in his mind with those eyes.  Something good, something important… 

The woman nodded towards him.  "Hello, are you Scott?"  She asked.  Her voice seemed too familiar.  It awoke something deep inside of him and brought a flaming heat into his blood.  He was sure he was blushing from it.  His skin was probably dark red and she was probably wondering why he was turning into a tomato.  "Yes," he said, surprisingly smooth.  "You are…?"

"Your rescuer," she said with a tone of certainty in her voice.  

"You must have the wrong person.  The people here rescued me from an assassin.  I agreed to help them.  I mean, if I was a prisoner then how come they gave me a room instead of a cell?"  What was it about her that made his blood boil?  It was like lust but not as intense.  He felt no sexuality towards this woman yet why was he reacting like a lovesick schoolboy?  

His Rescuer raised an eyebrow at him as she glanced around the room.  "I know you're from Earth, Scott, but honestly.  Haven't you ever seen war movies?"

Scott paused as he thought over the question.  What was it that she wanted?  She's from Earth, a voice told him.  She knows about home.  You can trust her.  

I can also trust Naru, Scott thought.  Just because she's rescuing me from the people that saved me and she's from Earth doesn't mean I can trust her.  I mean, why save me from the people who are sheltering me?  

"I'll take that as a no," His Rescuer said.  "Here on Gaea Scott they like metal cells; especially in bases.  They think it's indestructible and makes them look all mighty.  Look around you.  What do you see?

"Metal.  And if that doesn't convince you try the door."  Scott stared for a moment at the door.  He all ready knew that the woman's words were true.  He had tried the door many times only to find it locked.  How did she know?  He wondered as he turned to her.  "Alright, you seem to know what's going around here.  But how can I trust you?"  He questioned.

The woman rolled her eyes.  "Right now you cannot trust anyone.  Just believe me, okay?"

"I can't trust but I can believe?"  Scott said incredulously.  "Why should I?  So far the only people who have even explained anything to me are the people right here.  I've agreed to help them so why should I just run off with you when you haven't even offered me any information?"  His blood was beginning to rage with untamed fire.  The woman walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders making his blood boil to the surface.  A small amount of pain washed through him and suddenly his fear of leaving the only secure place he knew vanished.  There was a connection between him and this woman and he wanted that instead of some place.  Playing people like Naru had told him to do was forgotten.  

Kat felt the power that radiated from this man and when she put her hands on his shoulders it was like an electric shock of power.  She could feel it flowing through her.  Strength and cunning swarmed her mind and made her dizzy.  "Scott, I know you're scared.  I was too when I first came here.  Just believe in someone who knows what you're going through, please.  I promise I'll explain everything and keep you safe," she pleaded.  Scott nodded.  

Just then Coran jumped out of the duct and looked at Scott.  "So we got him.  Let's get the hell out of here," he said.  Kat nodded and fired a blast at the cell wall, which blew apart like a piece of glass.  Once the smoke had cleared Kat grabbed Scott's hand and ran out into the hall just as a high-pitched siren went off.  "All Dark Stars, the Star Dragons are approaching!  Get to your battle stations!  I repeat; the Star Dragons are approaching!"  A voice yelled over the communications system.  Coran looked at Kat.  "I never said this was going to be easy," she said.

**Author's Note:** HAH!  Aren't Coran and Kat in a pickle?  Don't you just love it!  Oh, and if anyone is wondering the chapter title is odd so ignore that.  I couldn't think of anything better.  Anyways, more to come but only if you review!  

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Can We Do That?

**Disclaimer:  **If I had Esca by now you'd know it but I don't so there.

**Author's Note:  **So after last chapter's interesting pickle, here's the answers to some of your questions!  Enjoy!

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

**Chapter Thirteen: Can We Do That?**

Philomel was the first to fire the shot.  He took into his hands a small bomb and had hurled it the five hundred some yards that separated him and the Dark Star's base.  "Nice shot," Yumi commented as she watched him hurl his third one.  The bombs hadn't even scratched the Dark Star base's armor but that wasn't the intention.  "You think they know we're here?"  Anika asked.  She sat upon a proud wolf dog the color of the Mystic Moon, spear in her hand and chest plate on.  The chest plate itched like crazy and she wanted badly to rip it off but she knew if she did Yumi would have her head.  After all, the older woman was in charge of her.  

Yumi nodded.  "Look, here they come.  Everyone get ready."  Philomel put his hand out and Anika gave him the spear she had been holding for him and took up her double-edged sword.  Yumi readied her bow and arrow and Philomel took aim.

At the Dark Star base everyone was running around.  "Era get into that Shizu now!  Puck, do you have the weapons yet?"  Naru yelled as she ran around the hanger.  The Star Dragons wanted them to come out and play and play they will.  "Line up now!"  Within seconds Era and Puck stood in front of Naru, each holding two metal pipes.  "This is the plan, so listen up.  The Star Dragons are out there because they want the Second.  We need to scare them off.  Era, get into the Shizu and stay back just in case someone tries something heroic.  Puck, you're with me.  We're the front line so be ready.  Oh, and team, don't be afraid to play dirty," Naru said quickly.  Everyone nodded and Puck went and opened up the hanger doors.  

As Era came out in the smaller version of a guymelef, Puck and Naru ran towards the awaiting Star Dragons.  However, a surprise came to both sides as part of the Dark Star base was blown away.  "What the hell?"  Anika yelled as she watched part of the fortress blow apart like a bubble popping.  "Who cares, fire!"  Philomel yelled, seeing their opportunity as a large cloud of smoke and dust covered the field.  Yumi pulled her arm back and released the tight string in her hand, smiling at she watched her arrow fly from her bow, hurling straight towards its target.  Halfway there the arrow caught on fire and became a fiery inferno as it grew in size and strength.  

"Sir!"  Puck yelled, coughing on the smoke as she tried to see from inside the haze.  She coughed again and looked up.  Through blurry eyes she saw a fireball hurtling towards her.  Fear shot through her veins and suddenly she lost all control over her body-she couldn't move.  The fireball came ever close and she knew she would die.  Just as she was saying her final prayers a large sheet of metal suddenly popped in front of her and took the force of the fireball, exploding around her.  

"You idiot!  Watch where you are!"  Naru's voice was suddenly screaming.  Puck looked up and saw she was right next to her commander.  "Yes, sir!"  She said.  Taking the piece of pipe from her belt and concentrated on a bow and arrow.  Suddenly the metal began to get soft like mud and she watched as it began to stretch and curve a little as part of it dropped to the ground and began to take shape.  Within a second she had in her hand a bow and a quiver of arrows.  Throwing the quiver onto her back she took some arrows and began the return fire.

Kat, Coran and Scott all emerged from the large hole that Kat had made in the structure of the base and walked out onto the field.  "Oh shit, they're really going at it," Coran said, looking at the battle in front of them.  There weren't very many people but Kat could see flames, lightning and even the sparkle of magic from the group.  Alex?  She wondered for a second before she caught sight of the girl wielding a fist of lightning.  "Come on, we better get out of here," she said, knowing perfectly well what the girl was capable of.  

Coran started to run and Kat, having a hold of Scott's arm, pulled at him.  "Come on," she said.  However, Scott was rooted to the spot.  "Coran!"  Kat yelled, stopped the young assassin in his tracks.  Coran looked back and saw Scott not moving.  Crap, stupid boy!  He thought as he turned back and ran towards Kat.  Soon he was hosting Scott up off the ground and over his shoulder.  Together he and Kat ran for the cover of the forest.

"It's like my dream," Scott said, having picked himself up on Coran's shoulder.  "I wonder if they're here."  Their pace slowed a bit as both Kat and Coran looked back at the battle.  "I don't know who you're talking about boy but I can assure you that we're not stopping," Coran grunted.  

They were half way to the tree when a strangled growl pierced the air.  Standing in front of them was a large wolf dog bared teeth and ready to attack.  Kat's heart fell-she had really thought they would get out of here.  "Osaki, what are you-" a voice started but stopped.  Kat whirled around to see Anika standing in front of her, staring at the group.  Her eyes lit up with an eerie light as she stared at them.  "Nice try," she said, glaring at them.  "But you're not getting away."

"We're just not having good luck," Coran muttered and dropped Scott.  Kat readied a blast as Anika called upon fire.  Apparently Puck got curious as to where her opponent had gone and stumbled upon the group.  Like lightning it seemed as if the battle turned from two to three sides.  Fire and lightning streaked across the grounds and things around the caught fire.  Smoke was beginning to get thick and the night was beginning to give away to day.  No one on the field knew how long they had been battling but as the battle continued the grass was becoming streaked with crimson blood.  

"Kat!"  Coran yelled, defending his partner as she averted her gaze to see what he called her attention upon.  Yards away she could see the pattern of Zaibach uniforms marching towards them.  Zaibach!  She thought, her mind beginning to get panicked.  They had to get out of here right this instant!  "Let's go!"  She yelled to Coran.  

Turning, she ran from the battle, covering for Coran as he ran to Scott.  "Come on, let's go!"  He said and tried to pull the kid away.  Again Scott refused to move. "Not again," Coran moaned and he tried to pick Scott up. "Hey, what are you doing?  Stop it!"  Scott yelled as Coran threw him onto his shoulder.  "Hey, hey, Naru!  Help me!  Help!"  He began to yell.  "Oh, shut up," Coran muttered as he ran, making sure to accidentally bang Scott's head on a low branch as they entered the forest. 

Naru heard the troops before anyone else saw them.  Coran and Kat had disappeared but she wasn't much concerned about that.  "Puck, Era, retreat!  Zaibach's here!"  She yelled, pulling away from the battle she was having with Yumi.  Using her powers she transported over to Puck grabbed her and disappeared.  Reappearing next to Era they ran into the base as stunned Star Dragons watched as the hanger doors close.

Once inside Naru sighed.  "Puck, go and start the Emergency Escape Program; Era go with Puck.  Let's move people!"  She yelled.  As both girls ran off Naru sighed again.  Lord Tandor was going to be pissed. 

Once Kat and Coran disappeared along with the Dark Stars there wasn't much to do.  "Well, that was interesting," Philomel said, setting his cruel eyes upon Anika.  "Why did you not tell us that you were powerful girl?"

Anika blushed.  "I-I didn't know," she admitted truthfully.  Philomel glared at her.  "Lady Kalirice will be very interested in you," he said.  Yumi nodded and turned to a soldier who had tapped her on the shoulder.  "What?"  She snarled.

"Lady Kalirice sends you a message," the young man whimpered.  "She informs you that Katrina Albatou has a warrant out for her.  You may use this information to your advantage."

Philomel grinned evilly.  "Be gone, bastard," he said and started on the soldier.  With a fearful look at the man, the soldier turned tail and ran.  "Pathetic," Philomel muttered.  

"Well, now, isn't this nice?  Kat has a warrant out and we get to bring her in," Yumi smiled.  "Fun."

"You know what's even more fun?"  Philomel questioned.  Everyone looked at him skeptically.  "Hunting spies."  

**Author's Note:**  Hunting, yay!  Next chapter promises to be interesting I swear!  So hurry up and review!  

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Loyalty is Disloyal

**Disclaimer:  **Same ol' same ol'.  No Esca, sad me.

**Author's Note:  **Dah duh!  The fourteenth chapter!  I honesty get  no pleasure of announcing these… I just like seeing everyone's wonderment about what this will hold.  Just kidding.  So read!

 Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Fourteen: Loyalty is Disloyal 

It was cold.  That was all she knew.  It was cold and she was sick of listening to the arguing of the blonde man besides her.  Hours had past since they had escaped the Dark Star base and the battle that had ensued.  At first she had thought Scott to just be confused but now his strange attitude was beginning to wear on her nerves.  

Kat resettled herself against the moss-eaten log that she was using as a pillow and looked at the fire.  About half an hour ago she had been able to convince Coran to build them a fire and now she was happy she had.  The temperature had dropped twenty degrees proving the night to be cold and unfavorable towards humans, which was just her luck.  For they were now stuck out in the cold forest with no blankets, no shelter and no way of getting back to Coran's cabin.  

"Oh, shut up will you?"  Coran said icily to Scott.  He had been complaining and trying to escape for about five hours now.  Scott gave Coran a glare for he was currently gagged and became silent.  "Finally," Kat muttered and turned to look at the young assassin.  "Giving up on your beauty rest?"  Coran sneered.

"You would too if you were stuck in the night with two men, not far apart in age."

Coran rolled his good eye.  "Are you saying I'm going to be your baby's father?"

Kat snorted and sat up.  "Whatever Coran."  A moment of silence passed between the two as they looked at Scott, struggling to sit up.  "So, what do you think caused the sudden attitude change?  He seemed so willing to leave and now he's a-"

"Jack-ass."

"I was going to use better wording but that will do."

Coran shrugged.  "That Era person was doing something to him.  After that he seemed to want to stay with the Dark Stars."

"That's strange," Kat frowned.  "You say after Era did something to him?"

"Not something.  She was just staring at him and when I broke their eye contact Scott here," he jerked his thumb at Scott.  "Got all, "I want to go back!""

Kat's eyes fell onto Scott as she stared at him.  There was something not right.  It was like the feeling she had earlier was gone and now she wanted to push him away.  She was disgusted with him.  For some reason she had the worst urge to reach out and strangle the man.  Had she felt like this all night?

The cold wind had numbed her limbs and her mind.  She shivered and pulled her meager shirt closer to her, wrapping her arms around her self.  Why was she feeling like this?  If only she could get a little warmer she would be able to figure it out…

Suddenly she felt something warm around her.  Looking up, she found a black coat around her shoulders and a now coatless Coran sitting back down.  Apparently she looked confused because Coran answered her silent question.  "No good if a Protector died of hypothermia, eh?"  He offered casually.  Kat smiled and thanked him, returning to her thoughts.  The warmth of the coat seemed to jar her brain back into working order because soon she was thinking about why Scott was acting so different.  

Era is a telepath-a well known one for that matter.  The last file I saw on her was two years ago.  She was known for her ability to brainwash people.  So, if she was aligned with the Dark Stars and the Dark Stars had Scott, all she had to do was brainwash him and then she would have complete control over both the Dark Stars and this war.  A strategic move, but does it make sense?  

If I'm Era and I'm with the Dark Stars would I want to take them over or not?  Era is very gentle in nature and it's hard to believe that she would want to rule the world.  Yet we never know.  She is strong and quiet, the usual keys to someone with a master plan, but to rule you would need a second in command.  Would she be able to get someone she could trust?  She could brainwash someone…

No, it doesn't work.  Era doesn't have the right motive.  She wouldn't brainwash Scott for her own purposes.  What if someone ordered her to brainwash him for them?  Make him loyal to the Dark Stars.  It makes sense but for some reason it doesn't feel right… Kat looked up at Coran.  "I think Era has brainwashed him," she said quietly.

"For who?"

"I don't know."

"Undo it and find out then."

Part of Kat wanted to yell at him for giving her an order but she let it slide.  He was, after all, helping her out.  Redeeming a favor, she told herself.  "I can't," she admitted.  "I have power over the shadows in people's minds.  I can use that to manipulate them but I can't take them over or undo things.  I'm not a telepath."

Coran snorted, in disgust or failure Kat wasn't sure.  Leaning back against the log again she looked at the man that was to save Gaea.  However, right then, he looked more like a lost soul then a savior.

A couple more days of harsh traveling and a not-too-happy prisoner made the two very tired and extremely testy.  There were a couple times when Kat thought that either Coran or she would kill Scott.  How could one man put so much stress on two trained soldiers?  

It was the third day of traveling and the three had made camp in a part of a forest that was starting to look familiar.  It was on this day that the whole game changed.  Coran had run off to look for food leaving Kat to watch Scott.  That ended shortly when Kat had given up on chasing him around the campsite and had just knocked him out.  Sighing and sitting down, she shook her head.  When they got back to Coran's cabin…

A branch snapped from somewhere to her right.  Kat's head shot up and she stood, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.  Her eyes quickly scanned the clearing for a figure.  Had they been followed?  For a minute her heart jumped in fear but that relief quickly replaced the fear as the form of Nicole quickly took from in the darkness.  "Expecting someone?"  Nicole asked with a small smile as she saw the state her friend was in.  "No, not really.  You scared me girl," Kat replied, hugging her friend.  Nicole returned the embrace and when they let go punched Kat in the arm.  "Ow, what was that for?"  Kat demanded, rubbing her arm.

"For totally disappearing on us!  Where the hell did you go?"  Nicole replied hotly.

"I got some help and went and retrieved the Second."

"The Second?"

Kat motioned over to the slumped over figure.  "There he is.  He's been brainwashed by the Dark Stars."

"He was with the Dark Stars?!"

"Yeah, Coran and I-"

"Coran?  As in Coran Duskblade?!"

"Jeez, get a grip.  Yes.  I called in a favor and he's helping me.  He knew where Scott was and we went and got him."

"Oh my God, Kat, now I'm going to have to report this to Alex and you'll really be dead!  You know she loves those retrieving missions."  Nicole smiled, showing that all anger had been forgotten.  Kat laughed lightly.  It's been a long time since she last laughed, Nicole thought. 

"Well, tell me, why are you out searching for me?"

Nicole sighed and took a seat.  Kat followed suit.  It was never good when Nicole had to sit to deliver news.  "Kat, I was searching for you to fill you in on what's been going on in the Vione since you left.  It's not good news I'm afraid."

"What's going on?"

"Kalirice has put out a warrant on you, Kat.  It's Class A, Type Three and she's informed everyone to look for you.  I went back and changed it to Class B, Type One."

"But she can't put out a warrant without Dilandau's permission!"  Kat cried incredulously.  

"He was with her when she put it out," Nicole said sadly.  "He agreed to it, Kat."

Kat's voice was very soft now.  "Why?"

"Because Kalirice is now Second in Command of the Dragon Slayers.  She's replaced you, in more then one way.  Kat, Dilandau has been sleeping with her."

Those words sent Kat's world crashing.  Dilandau was with someone else?  He had put out a search warrant for her?  A Class A search warrant, the highest one… the dead or alive warrant.  Why?  

Her mind began to spin like some sick ride in an amusement park.  She could feel her grip on reality slipping as her mind worked to understand.  Her emotions spike like a result of a drug and suddenly she felt empty, so empty and cold.  She couldn't believe it.  

The world spun faster and faster as memories began to play back at lightning speed.  She had known she was losing him… but to Kalirice?  How could it have happened?  Without her knowing… had she been gone that long?  No, no she hadn't.  Why?

The question plagued her.  What was she to do?  She was suffocating now.  Suffocating in the truth.  It was new for her-so new.  Outside she could hear Nicole saying something but it was lost on her.  What to do?

Anger flared up in her like a wounded beast.  World still spinning she stood up and words formed in her mouth, unwanted and unchecked by her mind.  "Nicole, I want you to disappear.  Leave the Vione and don't tell anyone where you're going.  Cover your tracks and flee.  Find somewhere safe and stay there until I call you.  Retain total radio silence no matter what," she said, the words spilling from her mouth like a waterfall.

Nicole stared at Kat with surprise.  What?  "Kat, what are you saying?"

"You need to leave Nicole before they find you!"

"I can't, Kat, and you know that.  You've already left and if I leave it will just be Alex.  I can't do that Kat."

"You have too."  Kat's voice suddenly became cold.  

Nicole stood now, anger starting to flare up in her.  What was Kat thinking?  She and Alex had stood back and let her do her thing until now and now was when they needed to stand together.  Like they used to.  "No, Kat, I will not.  We need to stand together not separate.  We need to be a team-we need to be friends-now and stand together."

"We can't, Nicole.  If we do we'll all die!  It is better like this.  Hide yourself and stay hidden, Nicole, unless you want to get caught."

"We need to stand together!"  Nicole yelled.  "There are things you need to do together-"

"And there are things you need to do alone!  This is one of them!"  Kat bellowed.

Nicole stood, shocked, at the anger in Kat's eyes.  She had never seen her like this.  Her anger turned suddenly and she just stood there, knowing, perfectly well, what would happen.  There was no way to convince her.  Kat had changed in her years here on Gaea.  She had changed and now she stood, fully formed, in front of Nicole.  And Nicole was acting like this was the first.  

She turned away and started walking, not for hiding, but for the Vione.  "I will not hide, Kat.  No matter what you say this is something you need to do as a team.  You used to think that once before but you've changed.  You've changed for the worst."  

With those words said she disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind a broken Kat.

**Author's Note:  **Oh!  The change is noticed!  I was seriously wondering when that would happen… now it has!  So how'd you all enjoy the chapter?  I bet your wondering what will happen to the Protectors now.  Well, review and you'll find out!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~  


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Sneaky, Sneaky, Little ...

**Disclaimer:**  No Esca.  Don't Sue.

**Author's Note:**  There is none.  Read.

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Fifteen:  Sneaky, Sneaky, Little Mouse 

Naru, Era, and Puck emerged from Tandor's study slightly beaten and feeling very bad.  Their Lord had just heard of their tremendous failure and had, as Naru predicted, not been at all pleased.  After two hours of yelling and punishment they were released and now dragged their weary bodies towards the Medical Bay.  

"That was horrible," Era muttered, throwing herself up on a metal bed as Puck started the Bio-Scan Technology on her.  "I've never seen him that mad," Puck agreed, starting the Scan on Naru and then preparing on for her.  

The Bio-Scan Technology scanned their bodies for any mutation in their regular structure, whether genetic, virus, or physical, and repaired it through its re-genitive abilities.  It was perfectly painless but took a long time.  

Puck laid down on a metal bed besides Era as the Scan started.  "He really hates failure," she mused.

"Wouldn't you?"  Naru replied.  She had been very sour since being released from Tandor's study.  "He rescued all of us and gave us new lives and this is how we repay him.  With failure."

Instantly Naru's words made Era and Puck feel like a hundred pounds of shame and guilt had been dumped on them.  There was a long pause of silence between the three.  "What should we do?"  Era asked softly.  "We must redeem our failure in his eyes."

"You are so naïve Era," Puck said, her voice still soft.  "We lost Scott so we'll get him back."

"How?"

A mischievous grin lit up Naru's face.  She understood what Puck was saying.  "Era, you have a connection with Scott.  We'll just use your powers to persuade our wonderful little hero back into our arms."

"We don't know where he is-"

"Era, this is no time to be that gentle soul!"  Naru shouted.

Era narrowed her eyes.   No one yelled at her for her nature.  "Fine, you want Scott?  I'll get him for you," she said with sudden vigor in her voice.  Closing her eyes, she let her mind free from the bonds that had previously held it.  She could feel her mind spread across the room and hear the thoughts of her teammates around her.  No, Scoot, find him, she reminded herself, focusing on a picture of the man that they were to find.  With a sudden jolt from somewhere inside her stomach she felt her herself being drawn like water down a drain to somewhere.  

Pictures and smells popped up around her as if she was really flying over the world towards Scott.  Pine and fresh stream water filled her nostrils and as she opened her mind's eye she saw the massive greenery of a forest and the thin stream that wound itself around the trunks of the trees.  Another tug and suddenly she was descending and standing aside a sleeping woman, man, and Scott.  She raised an eyebrow as Scott was gagged and silently releasing himself from his bonds.

Walking over to him, she kneeled at his side and reached out, gently touching his head.  She could hear his thoughts echoing through her head as he worked, totally unaware of her presence in his mind.  _Scott,_ she called silently, closing her eyes.  When she reopened them she found herself looking out of Scott's eyes.  Perfect, her link was still strong with him.  _Scott, you're free, get out of here.  You don't want to stay with Kat or Coran.  They don't want to help you.  They want to take you away from the people who will help you._

_There's something…_

_Yes, something about them that is warning you.  Listen.  Run away.  Head West and keep going.  Run back to the Stars.  Run._

It didn't take more then that to get Scott to agree.  His mind was so soft and vulnerable to probing and suggestions that it took no more then a little push and a small tug to get him to agree.  Such a gentle mind, she thought as she slowly began to close up her mind and return to her body.  Too bad no one else will ever see it.

The night was filled with its usual sounds that had become a custom to honor.  Its steady rhythm was only broken by the choppy sounds of Kat and Coran's breathing.  That was how he knew that he had a chance.  

Honoring the silence of the night, Scott worked and worked and after much defeat was finally able to coax the bonds around his wrists off and take rest in the soft dirt that he had once occupied.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a voice telling him something.  Part of him wanted to reject that voice and run far away from it, to hide in the depths of his mind, away and safe from the voice.  Yet for some reason he felt himself rise and sneak away from the sleeping forms of his saviors.  

Bushes, trees, and grass all blended together as he ran across the forest towards the voice, his insides turning as he ran.  He had to get to the voice.  Mind muddled and feet pumping, it wasn't very long before Scott himself was lost in the heavy breathing of him and the smell of the night air.  Maybe it was the night playing tricks on his dormant mind but… was he hearing someone following him?  

He stopped and looked around. There was a flash of black-where had it come from?  He had seen it but where was it?  A predator was stalking him and he couldn't even figure out where it had gone.  Panic began to take over but was soon soothed.

Stopping was not a thing he should have done.

Looking over to his shoulder in a slight daze he saw a thin wooden straw protruding from his shoulder.  Before he had time to think or react he felt his legs buckle and his body falling forward.  Mind falling into a cloud of darkness he felt his body hit the ground.  Something jumped out at him before he fell into a deep sleep and that was a glimpse of gold and black…  

**Author's Note:**  Oh!  Just when you thought things were predicable!   A new person comes out and bam!  They're got Scott.  Amazing.  So, review and you get the next chapter faster!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	16. Chapter Sixteen: During the Night

**Disclaimer:**  No Esca.  Don't Sue.

**Author's Note:**  I've run out… thanks to everyone who's reviewed!

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Sixteen: During the Night 

Zorya lay on her cot within a cell of the Zaibach Vione.  A mistake on her part had been made during the battle only days ago and now she was prisoner of one of her most hated, and sometimes well-paying, enemies.  Great, she thought, partly ashamed of her failure, she looked to the ceiling.  I slip up once and now I am captured.  How wonderful.  

As much as the thoughts stung her ego and moral, a part of her could not let go of the fact that she had been openly looking for Scott.  It kept piercing through her self-loathing and shinning upon and dark spot in her soul.  It reminded her of what it was like to feel the emotions that one should normally experience.   Oh, shut it, she told herself, turning on her side and folding an arm underneath her head.  No one wants you.  Why open yourself up again to only be hurt?

The nagging voice in the back of her head told her it was because maybe Scott didn't want to hurt her and he only wanted her.  She wanted to laugh at the notion and slap it away but that was the problem with non-physical things, there was nothing to slap.  A bit of anger flared up in her adding to her pervious annoyance.  Being trapped in a cell sure gave the mind time to think.  

Suddenly the barred gate swung open and a figure stood in front of the glaring light of the outer hallway.  The light sent pain searing through Zorya's eyes but she refused to show weakness by squinting in the presence of her captor.  Instead, she only stared at the shadow, wondering, planning, wanting, it's death inside her head.  "So, you're the Zorya Aradia Belok that I've heard so much about," a cold, sneering voice hissed, its tone cutting through the icy air in the cell and striking crystals inside Zorya's heart.  

Appearing to be unfazed by the voice, Zorya simply sat up, her face emotionless and her eyes cold.  "And you would be the renowned Lord Dilandau Albatou, Captain of the Dragon Slayers," she said, not as a question but more of a statement.  She knew who he was and more importantly what he was capable of.  

Dilandau stepped into the darkness of her cell and closed the door behind him.  The cell was made up of stone cold metal, the only light being that that came from the barred door, which was now behind him.  The darkness of the room immediately set in and he could no longer see his prey as the darkness developed her.  He smirked, idly wondering if it was visible, and crossed his arms across his chest.  "Then if you know me why did you let yourself get captured?"  He sneered.  "Or was it a mistake?"

"It was your mistake to make," Zorya's voice said, cold but soft, from the darkness.  Part of Dilandau became scared of this girl.  His good side told him that he should not anger her or give her reason to strike him for if he did she would not only destroy him but the world.  The other part of him wanted to reach out and slap the girl hard-he was perfect!  Immortal and the sense of perfection-how dare she try and judge him!

"I see no mistake, girl.  I only see a foolish woman who wants to be ferocious and witty but is only a mewling kitten."

"Then how come you are scared of me?"   In a lightning instant she was barley inches in front of him, her sapphire blue eyes piercing into his with such cunning and integrity that he almost took a step back.  Almost.  "I believe the mistake was yours, Captain.  Once you stepped into this cell you starting playing on my grounds.  And I smell fear on you.  You're scared of me because you can neither control me nor understand me," she hissed, and disappeared back into the cloak of darkness.  "Believe what you want Captain but you know what I say is true."

A sneer appeared on Dilandau's face as he turned and stomped over to the door and opened it.  Zorya heard the door close and Dilandau order for her to be tortured in an hour.  She smiled to herself.  Yes, her plan was coming into play very nicely.

As Dilandau left the dungeon and headed back to his room, his mind kept replaying his encounter with Zorya.  He should've slapped her right then, beaten her for her words, but he hadn't.  Something had stopped him.  What was it?

Those eyes… yes, those eyes had been the ones to stop him from striking.  Those sapphire eyes that pierced his soul and awoken something deep inside him.  The blue eyes which as they looked upon him had shown no fear nor respect and only defiance; the eyes that had held within them a sort of sadness in which her soul was bound to forever-the eyes of Kat.  

For a very strong moment he had thought he was actually staring into the eyes of his former lover and wife.  The way she talked and they way she looked Zorya could almost be a twin of Kat.  Yet he knew that nothing in the world could replace her fire or spirit.  Kat was different, special, and he should've known that was why he had taken her.

Dilandau forgot about Zorya and began to actually, for the first time in months, think about Kat.  She had had such fire and spirit when he had known her.  The way when she first came here she was not afraid of him.  She stood strong no matter what faced her.  Strength, spirit, determination and fire all combined made almost and equal to him.  

She had had a broken home, a horrible past, and a bruised ego.  Her trust was hard earned but well worth it and she never left someone's side.  A sixth sense about life and war seemed to always haunt her and for some reason she always seemed to know how to cheer people up or what to say.  He had only ever seen her speechless or truly confused maybe only twice.  It was like whenever he looked at her he saw others looking at her too, not for beauty but for her wisdom.  Was that why he had loved her?

Understanding between two he had never experienced but somehow with Kat he had finally learned it and loved it.  He loved the fact that he need not to explain himself, which was how it should be, and that she seemed to know what he was thinking.  The inner demon was tamed when he was around her and the inner loathing was forgotten.

However, that was how he had become weak, wasn't it?  His infatuation with peace of mind and happiness had made him forget the vest of war and the taste of blood.  His cravings of destruction and poverty for the people below him were lost.  Life was good and that was not how it should have been.  Kalirice changed that.  She made him remember and re-awoke the demon within him.

The people of Gaea memories were brought back with the revival of the blood thirsty general and once again they lived in fear.  Their fear was what made his blood tingle and his heart leap.  Because they feared him he grew stronger.   Those who opposed him were slaughtered and the vest of life was back in full.  He loved the life and he loved the demon would brought him back.  Kalirice was truly and equal.

Yet what about Kat?  Once he had thought her an equal.  Now Kalirice was his only equal.  Kat's gently but passionate nature had calmed him and Kalirice's fierce and strong nature fueled him.  When he looked at both women he saw so many likenesses and yet even more differences.  

Why did he despise Kat so and yet love Kalirice?  He vowed to love Kat forever and until the world ended so why had he rejected her and forgotten his vow?  Kalirice had awoken the devil and now the devil was strong and ruling.  Yet did the devil truly love Kalirice as it had loved the only woman known to love both the man and the beast?  Or was it just infatuation with Kalirice's power?

He could not answer that.  It was left open in his mind and would forever make him think.  Wanting to answer the question was more then a desire to him it was an obsession.  Forever he would be haunted by it until finally he answered it.  To do that he would have to be true to himself, which was a distant thought to him.  As he pondered the question, one thing concerned his inner psyche.  What would happen to the women whom he loved while he answered the question?  

**Author's Note:**  Wow, that was deep.  I'm trying to keep Dilandau real to his true nature in this so I'm sorry if he seems all mean.  It's the only way it'll work.  So review and tell me what you think!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Protectors Hiding, Qu...

**Disclaimer:**  No Esca.  Don't Sue.

**Author's Note:**  Yikes-I really need to update more!  So sorry loyal reviewers (or those who are still reading this and have not died of boredom waiting for it)!  I am soooo sorry!  Don't worry, it won't happen again!  So, with that settled, read!  (And if I somehow manage to screw up this promise you have full permission to email me and give me lots of flames)

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Seventeen: Protectors Hiding, Questions Answered 

Time was running out.

Zorya only had a few more seconds of silence before the screeching of the alarms went off in her ears.  Only a few more seconds of peace and quite, with the exception of the clicking of the lock that she was picking.  

She had been prisoner only a few days but that was enough for her.  Captivity was for animals and not for her.  The pacing and waiting and dependence upon one's captors made her stomach turn.  Was she some simple-minded animal and not the beloved Black Panther of fables that old coots told around the fire in a bar?  The most prized possession for those who retained her memory?  She was royalty, prestige, and most importantly, she was higher then that.  Old cells and scant conditions were totally opposite of the other in her eyes, like two men standing face to face, one trying to gauge the other's first move.  It was a stand off.  A cell was a cage, scant conditions were liberating.

_Click._  The locked door that had once been her poison was now her knight in shinning armor.  It swung open without much protest from the hinges and she smiled.  Only a few more seconds left of her peace…

Jumping forward like a predator on a fresh scent of wounded prey, she bounded from the cell and began to run down the hall.  Every thing around her became a blur as she sped towards her freedom; the only thing on her mind.  She would be free in only minutes.  

Outside, she ran down the identical corridors that harbored the exact pattern of her cell that she had just left moment ago.  Her feet pounded against the hard linomium floor.  A steady beat rose up in her breast and her breathing soon fell into the steady beat.  That was how she ran when on the run.  That was how any animal ran.  You find the beat and fall into it and everything comes as naturally as breathing.  

It was simple beat yet so complex in thought and movement.  The rhythm that ran through her body was like the blood in her veins.  Her mind was one with her body and for once she was clear of thought.  Until...

A sight flashed through her mind like a flickering light.  She stopped, confused by its presence, and brought her eyes back into the world around her.  What was that?  She wondered, as she stood straight.  The alarms had not yet gone off and she was almost free of the accursed place so why had no one noticed her escape?  Frowning, Zorya looked around again, curious, and saw that the corridor ran into another, just around the corner.  

Hmm, what could this be?  She silently walked up to he corner and pressed herself against it.  If the alarms had not gone off at her escape could that mean that perhaps Zaibach was busy with something else?  Or had she just caught an easy break?  All too convenient, she thought.  The timing, the lack of alarms… If I believed in luck I would say that I hit the lucky jackpot.  Zaibach must be busy with something more important then me… 

Peeking around the corner Zorya almost fell over at what her eyes saw before her.  Two men dressed as Zaibach soldiers, of no particular team nor rank, were carrying an unconscious Scott down the hall, heading away from her.  Scott?  She wondered, her eyes wide.  Why was he…?  Oh God.  He had been captured!  Captured by Zaibach who probably already knew his secret.  

Should I save him?  She wondered.  No, of course not!  He's not a part of your job any more.  You're free!  Leave now and forget about the stupid boy.  

The thought was concrete in reason and she found no wholes in it.  Yet still she couldn't move.  Something inside was making her look on and actually care.  Care about the stupid boy from the Mystic Moon who held the fate of everyone in his hands without knowing it.  The imbecile, immature, whinny, spoiled brat that brought out something in her.  

What?  What am I thinking?  Get those thoughts out of your head!  She told herself, pulling away and running down the corridor, away from Scott.  There are better things to do.  Mostly getting out of here!

So she ran.  Finding the rhythm once again she fled from the Vione not even looking back to see what had happened to the boy that had started this journey.  She ran around the Vione without being seen for an hour before finding an empty shaft that led to an air duct, which in turn led out of the Vione.  Crawling around in tight spaces was not something she preferred to do but as she unlatched the last air vent and fell into the safety of the trees she was certainly glad Zaibach had not made any advances in technology.  

Watching from the safety of her tree, she watched as the Vione continued forward not even aware that it was missing one passenger.  A satisfied smirk came over her.  Once again the Black Panther had avoided misery and death upon an enemy's ground. Yet still something bothered her.  It went beyond Scott's presence on the Vione and past her being captured.  It was focused on the reason behind why she was captured, the reason she had gone to Coran's cabin and had lurked in the bushes as she heard of the Protector and his journey to the Dark Star base to rescue Scott.  

Purposely she had gone along, following them in silence and sure they were unaware of her presence.  Why though?  She had been glad Scott had left her.  Oh so happy.  Why had she gone to seek him out?  Because, she said to herself, sure and unwavering in her stand on the subject, you know that you could get a good price for him if you recaptured him and sold him to the highest bidder.  A girl's got to eat.  

Still the answer didn't seem to satisfy her.  Her stomach seemed empty and cold at the supposed answer and told her to rethink her stand.  But Zorya, being the stubborn child she was, ignored it and jumped down from the tree.  "So, back in a forest, huh?"  She questioned, looking around to find her bearings.  She had been in this forest before too.

"Yes, you are," came a voice.  Zorya started, surprised that she had not heard the intruder before jumping down, and started to run but something heavy hit her across her back. She fell forward as she felt something tight wrap around her torso and squeeze-not a little but a lot.  With a muffled cry she fell to the ground, bound, and without a weapon.  "So, so, so, a little assassin that fell from the Vione.  I wonder who it could be," the voice taunted as Zorya struggled to free herself from her binds.  

There was a foot on her shoulder and with a very rough push she was rolled onto her back, staring up at the face of Coran, the very person she had sought after just days before.  He looked at her face and gave a snort.  Zorya cocked an eyebrow at him and stopped struggling, her hands starting to fiddle with the ropes.  She could get out of this.  Right now she did not want to talk to another assassin.

"Ah, the famous Black Panther has finally fallen.  To me, of all jokes," Coran said, cocking his head to the side and smirking the same smirk that had been on Zorya's face just moments earlier.  "Tell me, Dear Panther, why did you allow yourself to be caught by me?"

Zorya saw the look in his good eye.  He thought he could get answers out of her.  Hah, the fool!  She thought.  He'll get nothing.  "I don't know why you think I'll tell you any thing," she said, a slight tone of superiority in her voice.  "Just because you happened to "capture" me."

She had thought that the comment you send him over the edge.  Make his ego deflate a little.  Hell, she thought that for once she would be able to fight someone.  The exact opposite happened-he started laughing.  The shock that she received was immense and she lay there, stunned, as he continued you laugh.  "You think that you can anger me with that comment?"  He said, looking at her.  "You are even more pathetic then I thought!"

Then it happened.  In a lightning second she had a very sharp dagger to her throat and the angry eyes of Coran glaring a hole into her head.  The cold blade was digging into her neck and she was suddenly very sorry that she had said anything.  God, he moves so fast!  She thought, glaring back at him.  "You are very wrong, little girl!  Now, tell me what you know and maybe you'll live," he sneered, his face inches from hers.

Fear started coursing through her blood and she tried to resist the urge to suddenly start telling him everything.  Yet she held back.  She had nothing to tell him!  Still, that dagger was starting to make her bleed… "Alright, alright!  Zaibach captured me and I escaped.  Scott is on there!  Third deck I think!  I ran away!  There, you happy?"  She yelled suddenly, singing like a canary.

Coran got an insane smile on his face and sheathed his dagger.  Zorya noticed that it had crimson liquid on the blade.  Shit, she thought as he gave a fake bow and ran off, quickly disappearing into the forest.  Anger flared up in her very quickly.  He had violated her!  He had made her tell!  How dare he!  "You'll pay for that!"  She yelled after him.  "You'll pay for that!  You hear me?  You'll pay!"

If only she knew that Coran was laughing at her words and that what she thought was her beating heart was actually the sound of the Protectors coming towards her.

**Author's Note:**  Aren't I mean?  Zorya is getting pushed around and poor Scott I think he's been passed around to almost everybody-almost.  Well, I apologize again for the long lack of non-posting.  I had G.L.A.P.W.O.S. syndrome ("Got Lazy And Preferred to Write Other Stories") but now I'm back!  So, review please!  I really want feedback on this!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Deals with the Devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Esca, only my characters, the others are property of those who own them.  So, now Bob the Lawyer is happy.

**Author's Notes: **Yay!  Chapter eighteen!  Read!

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Eighteen:  Deals with the Devil 

"You've got to be kidding me," Kat said, staring at Coran disbelievingly.  Coran simply offered her a charming smile and leaned back against a tree.  "The charming Zorya has offered her information, free of charge, and guess what?  It's unbelievingly true!"  He said in a commercial like voice.  

Kat folded her arms across her chest and smiled.  No matter how hard she tried she could never resist Coran's charm.  He was funny and awfully perverted yet innocent, and except for those major unpredictable mood swings, he was such a match for her.  I wonder when this is over… She stopped herself.  Wait, she was trying to ask Coran out?  Forget that, she was _planning_ on asking him out.  Since when had she decided this?  When had she even decided that she liked him?  Trying to hide her disappointment, her confusion-hell, everything-she told Coran to head back to the cabin because she needed to contact Alex and Nicole.  She needed to think, alone, was more of the message.  

Once he was gone, she sat down and buried her head in her hands.  Wasn't she loyal to Dilandau?  Didn't she love him?  His changes and isolation of her had thrown her off a little but she still loved him and would still do any thing for him.  Why was she now looking at Coran as a potential boyfriend?  

Like a dark cloud overcastting a sunny day, Kat's self-assurance that she was doing the right thing disappeared.  She felt empty and isolated herself now.  Anger and disgust boiled in her stomach and fought to get free and spill across the grass, a fresh reminder of her betraying thoughts.  Had just being away from Dilandau brought about these ideas and feelings?

"I am still loyal," she muttered to herself, trying desperately to regain her confidence.  "They're just hormones, stupid hormones; nothing to get freaked out about.  Just remember, you love him and you're married to him."  Standing up, she caught sight of her ring.  All movements and thoughts were lost as she looked at the small thing.  

She had been so delighted when Dilandau had asked her to marry him, so proud, and so happy.  For once in her life she thought that the spell of bad luck and hurting had been broken and she was gazing upon her knight in shinning armor.  When they were wed and things went bad, she sustained herself by using her powers to feel his emotions.  After being in that white void for so long and losing Nicole and Alex, she was sure she would die alone.  Yet the thought and power of Dilandau's love for her had kept her going until finally she was able to bring herself back into his arms.

Could she still do that now?  Could she still bring herself back into his arms-into his love?  Or had things been bad forever and she just hadn't noticed it?  The ring she wore was a symbol of her commitment and promise to Dilandau.  He had abandoned his long ago but she still wore hers.  The question of why rose up in her and she suddenly questioned not her self-confidence in her actions but of her motives behind them.  

Dilandau had given up on her and here she was still fighting for him.  He had shut the door and locked it and she was still standing outside pounding on it.   Was she to keep this up forever?  To always be fighting for him?  Was her knight in shinning armor instead a demon in disguise?  

Questions boiled up in her and tears starting to spring unwillingly form her eyes.  He had caused her more hurt in this year then in her whole life.  Was she to give up on him?  Was she to shut the door to him?  In all honesty she had no idea.  Had her motives been right or was this just some stupid hope she was chasing?  

Gently sliding the ring from her finger, she gazed at it under the moonlight of the cloudless night.  The gold band shimmered gently while the white rock, polished to perfection, glowed like a small little star.  It was the pure essence of beauty.  She stared at it as tears rolled down her cheeks, wondering, debating, and wishing for an answer.  Inside she wanted to throw the ring as far away from her as she could but something deeper, something more real, something that had guided her in all fear and happiness, told her to keep it.  That it would be the only thing to save herself from the storm.

Obeying, Kat slipped the ring back on and turned.  She had a plan now and she had to act on it, whether or not she cared.  Reaching out with her mind, she felt Nicole and Alex's mind and focused on their image until she could hear their thoughts.  _It's been a long time since we heard from you! _ Alex said, sensing Kat within her head.

_I know,_ Kat replied.  Nicole said nothing and Kat knew that it was because of their previous encounter.   Personally, she was surprised that she hadn't told Alex about what happened.  _But I didn't contact you guys for gossip.  I've got a plan and I want to warn you so you don't freak out._

_That's a first,_ Nicole said.

Kat ignored the remark.  _Look, Coran and I found out that Zaibach has captured Scott and Zorya was there.  Zorya escaped and Coran sort of captured her and got this information.  He let her go so we don't know where she is now.  Anyway, we're planning on invading the Vione.  We're going to make a deal with Dilandau._

_You're coming home?  That's great!_  Alex said.

_Yeah, we've missed you around here.  I'm happy that you finally came to your senses you stubborn girl! _ Nicole said and Kat could hear the happiness in her voice.

_Yup, so, do not tell any one.  We'll try to get in sometime within the week, okay?_

_All right._

_You got it._

So until then, I'll see you guys.

With that Kat withdrew her mind, letting the pictures of Alex and Nicole disappear into her mind.  She had to tell Coran of this plan and they had to get ready.  They had a deal with the devil to make.

Puck sighed and looked at Naru as she prepped her horse.  "So, Lord Tandor really wants us to go through with this?"  She questioned.  The orders were still so new and she was still trying to get used to the idea that they would be going on the offensive instead of the defensive.

Naru patted her horse and nodded.  "Yes.  He wants Scott back in our control, _now_.  So we're going to invade the Vione and get him back," she said, the zest in her voice unmistakable.  She was excited about this.  "What if we fail?"  Era asked, jumping up on her stead.  Naru looked at her with a determined look.  "We're not going to fail," she said as she led her horse out of the base.

"You scared?"  Coran whispered in Kat's ear, bringing her out of her trance.  She had been concentrating on what she would do in the face of her husband.  To stand tall and start off on the offensive or play smart and tricky, make him think all sorts of things.  Keep him confused and in the dark.  "Of course not," she muttered back.  "That would be a flaw in my character."

"And you are nothing but flawless," Coran sneered.  Kat rolled her eyes.  They were standing in the all too familiar Throne Room of Dilandau.  Every thing was the same and it brought back memories to Kat.  Besides her stood Nicole and Alex, behind them the Dragon Slayers, the Star Dragons and Kalirice strangely gone.  Part of Kat was thankful of that-it would give them a better chance of getting Dilandau to agree-but the other part of her really wanted her here, defeat her on her own grounds.  However, her latter part was thoroughly disappointed.

Just then Dilandau entered with, in Kat's opinion, what could've been his twin.  A tall, slim man entered behind him with shocking white hair like Dilandau's and sharp green eyes.  His skin was extremely pale as though he had never seen the sun before and there were burn marks, old and faded, on his hands, but still very visible.  _That's Dilandau's assassin, Shadow,_ came Nicole's voice inside Kat's head.  She shifted her eyes over to her friend as a sign that she heard.  No one knew whether or not the assassin had telepathic abilities or not.  

As Dilandau sat down in his throne, he gazed upon the group with sadistic eyes.  "Ah, Kat, my beloved wife," he said, sarcasm coating his voice.  "I'm surprised to see you back here after I threw you out."  

Anger flared up in her and she took a step forward, wanting so bad to just rip his face off, but her movement was hampered.  Surprise took over as she looked down to see that Coran had put his arm out, stopping her.  What?  What is he doing?  She wondered.  "Threw her out, Dilandau?  Honestly, you think that this woman would let you throw her out?"  Coran laughed.  "You must really need an ego rush."

Kat smirked at the look on Dilandau's face.  Coran one, Dilandau zero, she thought to herself.  "We're not here to trade insults, Dilandau," she said, stepping around Coran's arm and walking up so she stood closer to the throne.  Noticing that Shadow went on edge she stopped and looked into Dilandau's eyes.  "We're here to make a deal that will interest you." 

This caught Dilandau's interest for he sat up a little.  "What sort of deal?"  He growled.  Kat could feel Coran smiling behind her.  They were thinking like one now.  "We'll bring you the one person that can insure your plans to rule Gaea," she said, leaning back on her heels.  "Guaranteed."

Dilandau quirked his eyebrow and Kat knew that Nicole and Alex were wondering what was going on.  Time to drop the bomb, she thought.  "We'll bring you Zorya Aradia Belok."

Silence insured for a few seconds and normally people would've been afraid.  Silence assured your death in the presence of Dilandau, especially when it came from him, but Kat knew what she was going to do and how she was going to play this game.  A peel of small laughter from Dilandau finally broke the silence, shattering it like glass hitting the ground, and growing in volume with every second.  Coran stepped up to Kat and put his arm on her shoulder, leaning on her, looking cocky.  "I wouldn't be laughing Dilandau," he called over Dilandau's laughter.  "Because you'll look like not only an idiot but a laughing idiot if you don't accept our offer."

Whether it was Coran's words or his movement, Kat didn't know.  But either way it caught Dilandau's attention and he stopped laughing, standing up and making him draw his sword.  "And why should I believe what a couple of runts have to say?"  He sneered, pointing his sword at Coran as he slowly descended the stairs towards them.  

Now it was Kat's turn.  "Because Zorya Aradia Belok is the only thing that can control the Second."

You could feel the shock go through the room.  It was priceless and inside Kat was grinning like a monkey.  The look on Dilandau's face and the feeling in the air of shock was worth whatever they were about to get into.  "So, what's the word, Dilandau?"  Coran asked.

"Tell her we'll agree, Era," Naru said, looking at the girl.  Era nodded and closed her eyes.  "Are you sure this is wise?"  Puck asked her commander.  This deal was insane!  "You saw the way Scott reacted to your image of Zorya," Naru said bitterly.  "We have to concentrate on getting Scott so we cannot be chasing around some stupid girl.  We'll have to let the Dark Protector do it for us."

"She says to keep going and get Scott.  By the time we get him she'll have Zorya for us," Era said suddenly, opening her eyes and dropping her hands to her sides.  Naru nodded.  "Very good, let's go."

"You sure this is wise?"  Coran asked.  "We just made the same deal with two different people."

Kat grinned.  "Isn't it great?"

"Well, yeah, but why?"

"We want Scott.  We've tried getting him but we've had little luck.  So, we have two people who also want him and one who actually has him.  The other is going to get him.  Tell me how three people want one thing and only one person ends up getting it, in front of the others."

"Negotiations?"

"Nope.  Double crossing is the correct answer."

"So we're going to double cross these people and then grab Scott?"

"While the other two are fighting over him we slip in and grab him."

"I like it."

"As do I."

"A plan worthy of my involvement."

"I thought you'd say that."

**Author's Note: **All right, so we got Kat and Coran double-crossing _two_ sides?  Ooh, what trouble they could get into!  Oh, I forgot when I last put up the character profiles so I'm doing them again in this chapter.  Other then that review please!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~

**ZAIBACH:**

LIGHTNING WOLF = Anika (Powers: Can heal, can speak to animals, has powers of water, fire, storm, and magic [destructive or helpful])

SCONEBOY = Philomel (Powers: Healing small wounds, can throw things with amazing agility and precision)

RYDIA THE GODDESS = Yumi (Powers: Fire)

SHADOW ANGEL = Kalirice Zavik (Powers: None)

**FANELIA:**

SMOKEGIRL:  Riel HeartSeeker (Powers: Immune to magic, can sense when Hitomi is in danger)

JAPANIMEJO: Valkerie (Powers: Spell casting, bow & arrow)

WEASELGIRL:  Issa (Powers: )

THEO GABRIELLE: Solaris (Powers: Advanced agility, dragon speaker, sunlight)

**DARK STARS:**

NEITHAN02: Tandor (Powers: Super sonic voice)

CHICHIRUI: Naru (Powers: Transportation)

JEWLS: Era Syminiack (Powers: Telepath/Telekinetic)

DUO MISFIT: Puck Tal (Powers: Empathic Telepath)

**ASSASSINS:**

KAY NOEL: Gwyn (Powers: Levitation/slight Teleportation, Earth)

SHADOW ANGEL: Zorya Aradia Belok (Powers: None)

MAGICMAN: Coran Duskblade (Powers: None)

ALLY: Chase (Powers: None)

THUNDER SENSHI: Morwyn (Powers: None)

ATARI: Shadow (Powers: Thunder)


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Think of Me

**Disclaimer:** I give up.  Refer to the last 18 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:**  This is a short chapter so read if you're interested in the thoughts of Kat and Nicole.

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Nineteen: Think of Me 

She lay in her cot, awake, in the dead of night.  It was so late that the moon had loosened its hold on the cabin and no longer made it shine like a pearl on the inside and the stars had disappeared into the velvet in which they resided.  Not even critters bothered to make a sound.  The only thing she could hear was silence, deafening silence.  

Turning over she tried to make herself comfortable in a failed attempt to fail into the graceful holds of sleep.  She should've known that it would be useless.  Previous attempts had proven a failure.  Sleep would just not come to her tonight.

Kat sighed and decided to let her mind drift.  Their plan was set and every thing was ready.  The Dark Stars should reach the Vione sometime within the next day and that was when she would supposedly bring Dilandau the key to the Second.  Part of her still couldn't believe that they had been able to pull off such an insane plan.  Think of what would've happened if it had fallen apart!  

However, her mind ignored the absolute ingenious of the events at hand.  Instead, it focused on someone very close, very dear, and very confusing.  Her mind drifted back to the parts of Dilandau, how he had reacted when Coran put his arm on her and how he had actually, in a subtle way, tried to protect her from her own head-strong impulses.  The same way he used to do.  Had his eyes revealed some sort of elusive emotion when he saw Coran and her?  

In a strange way this situation reminded her of another, years and years ago, when she was little.  When her mother had first brought home someone she had confused the man with a date.  She had been confused and hurt and had thrashed out like a wild animal, earning a couple harsh words from her mother and the retreat of the man.  That act had brought her mother's anger and disbelief of her actions for a long time.  

Funny, she thought idly, how much I've changed since I met him.  She still remembered the first time when Alex, Nicole and her arrived on Gaea.  It seemed like ages ago.  She remembered how they had gotten their powers and were confused, how Destiny seemed to be playing a trick on them when they blew away the walls of their cells, and how Dilandau had captured her.  When Zaibach was doing experiments on her she remembered how he would stand over her, not in a loving way, but in a confused way.  Trying, desperately, to find out what he was feeling and why.  She remembered his words, harsh and filled with anger, some calm and sad, and the occasional stray that would complicate things.  

When they finally went back to Earth she had pined over him, wondering if he still thought about her.  That second time she had really thought she had lost him.  Now, it seemed very true but reflecting on it she wondered why she had thought she had lost him.  Either way they stayed on Gaea, dedicating their lives to this world, which had awoken inside them a secret, and had given them true love.  She really thought things were better.

They were, something told her.  They were better.  Things go wrong but that's life.  They could've been much worse and they weren't.  

That was true.  Things could have been much, much worse.  They weren't and as always, Dilandau pulled her thought.  Alex and Nicole gave her the final push and she was once again thinking in the light of situations.  It was a rocky road, walking the life of a married Protector, but it was so worth it.

Now, thing were getting so hectic she couldn't even find bottom if she wanted to.  Dilandau was confusing her more now then ever and she wasn't sure how to handle it.  Was Nicole right?  Was she changing for the worse?  Or was it the situation that brought out the worst in her?  She couldn't tell.  She could never tell.

When it came down to the end there was only one question that she knew she would be asked.  Would she stay or would she leave?

Nicole lay in bed, thinking, as Chesta snored peacefully next to her.  Gazing at the blonde haired Dragon Slayer, she smiled, and said a small prayer of thanks for what she had; a loving husband, a baby… everything except her best friend.  She wasn't thinking about Kat or Alex-no, she may get mad at them or think that they had left but they never had.  No, she was thinking of her twin brother that she had lost so long ago.

She still remembered him as a child.  He was the same age as her and they were born twins, though at the time you could never tell.  She remember him always playing with her and protecting her, promising her things that he would always come through on.  He loved her dearly and she loved him.  That was why it broke her heart when he left.

Whether it was by choice or not, they still don't know.  Her parents had taken her to a sleep over and left him home alone.  They couldn't have been gone an hour but when they came back the door was open and the house was trashed.  Her father called the police while her mother became hysterical.  Two hours later the police left and the search was on.

Coming home the next morning had been a huge shock to her.  Her mother, eyes red from crying all night, told her of the news and both broke down into tears together.  Her brother was gone-missing-kidnapped by someone and they had no clue who.  The news spread like wildfire and soon the whole neighborhood was joining in the search and trying to keep moral high.  He would return, they told her, one day he would just appear and someone would bring him home.  

A week past, then a month, then another month, six months, a year, and year and a half, and then two years.  Moral was high but people were losing faith.  Her father was grief stricken, giving his only son up for dead and her mother tried to stay strong but Nicole knew at night she would cry herself to sleep.  Soon, that became their habit of mourning their son.  

However Nicole was not put off.  His memory might've escaped her sometimes of she would put it aside for a while but he was never gone from her thoughts.  Never.  She frequently wondered where he was or if he was all right just as she did her parents.  But being on another planet, it was hard to imagine how they were.

That was why a couple months ago she was thoroughly surprised.  She had felt her twin on Gaea.  When they were little they could always sense the other because they were so close but it had been years since she saw him.  Then she felt him that one day, just for an hour, and then he was gone again.  

Now, she thought, I have another concern.  She put her hand on her stomach, wondering about their unborn child.  She was barely two months pregnant and she was already wondering about their child.  Did she want the baby to grow up in Zaibach, where he would be raised as a soldier-to experience death and be trained in the ways of death?  Did she want him to have the life that she and his father led?  No she didn't, but she was afraid of what would happen if she tried to take her family away from it.  She was scared that this war, with the Second, would destroy all hopes of her child having a safe future.  It was just something inside her that made her scared.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, the late hours calling her to sleep.  Maybe things would turn out all right in the end.  Somehow, they always did.  Just have faith; something told her as she drifted off to sleep.  Have faith in those who you love.  They'll see to it that things turn out right.

**Author's Note:** Nicole's pregnant!  Yay!  And she and Kat are thinking about their lives… very sentimental I know.  Hey, we're getting closer to the end of this story and I know it's incredibly long but… hey, review and tell me what you think of it.

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	20. Chapter Twenty: Sneaky Cat, Ignorant Mou...

**Disclaimer:** I give up.  Refer to the last 19 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:**  Wow this is short.  I'm sorry everyone, I'm not much for long chaps right now.  On a lighter note, to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!!!!   **throws cookies at all**  You're the best!

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Twenty: Sneaky Cat, Ignorant Mouse 

"I repeat; Section 31 has been compromised.  All Dark Stars move into position.  We're taking the Vione," a gruffly voice said from the speakers of the Control Room.  Gatti paled considerably.  The Dark Stars were minutes away from breaking into their base!  He quickly grabbed the microphone and spoke into it, his voice hurried and strained.  "Attention!  All Dragon Slayers and Star Dragons to the hanger, we're about to be infiltrated by the Dark Stars!  I repeat: we're about to be infiltrated by the Dark Stars!"  His voice rang out all over the Vione and soon everyone was running around, preparing for the attack.  

What they didn't know was that else where, the Dark Stars had gotten the same message.  "I repeat; Section 2 has been fully compromised.  All Slayers, move into position.  All Dragons start Alpha Omega.  We're taking the Dark Star's base," came a deep voice from Naru's communicator.  She narrowed her eyes as she looked at her team.  "It appears Zaibach has found us.  We must keep them from our base," she hissed.  "Should we attack them?"  Asked Anika.  

Naru nodded.  "Let's go."

Yards away Kat stood up and smiled at Coran.  "Ready?"  She asked.  He nodded and pulled out his weapons, his Love and Hate katanas.  "As ready as you are," he smiled.  

"I'm always ready," she replied and pulled out her sword also.  "May the best man win," she said as they ran towards the Vione.  By now all Dragon Slayers and Star Dragons had been on the field heading towards the Dark Stars for a few minutes.  Kat smiled as they ran; no one would expect a sudden sneak attack on the Vione.  As the first sounds of war reached their ears, they were already climbing up a rope to the hovering Vione above them.  

We'll get him, she told herself as she climbed up.  We'll save the world once again.  They had worked fast and were now dangling hundreds of feet above the ground.  The hanger was just inches above her head now.  Nodding to Coran, she allowed him to climb up and over her as he pulled himself up into the hanger.  Rapid sounds of firing could be heard followed closely by something blowing up.  

What?  What was that?  Panic hit Kat fast.  Had there been security systems that she hadn't known about?  Panic turned into fear as she thought of Coran-had be been hit?  Where was he?  Turning her head up, she tried to peer over the metal edge of the floor but failed.  Where was he?  

Suddenly a pair of hands reached down and grabbed her hands, swiftly pulling her up to the metal edge and over it.  Looking up, Kat saw that Coran was sitting above her, smiling like a cat that ate the canary.  "Security is disabled," he muttered.   Relief flooded Kat as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a grateful hug.  What would she have done if he had gotten hurt?  "Alright, let's go," she said and stood up, smiling down at the stunned Coran.

The sounds of war below them had become deafening in the very few minutes they had been up there.  Even running down the halls of the Vione they could still hear explosions.  It was as if the sounds had filtered into the large base and were now echoing down the corridors like an eerie wind.  Part of Kat wanted to turn back and just blown the whole damn thing up but she knew better.  Alex's children were on this ship.  This was where their-part of their-lives was.  To blow it up would be like loosing the only home that they still had.  

Kat ran, her mind spinning, her inner self, conflicting with every thing she had ever come to know.  She wanted to cause destruction and pain, sorrow and fear.  She wanted people to hurt as she did.  She wanted Dilandau to pay for what he was doing to her.  Yet her morals stood in the way like a brick wall that she could not scale.  They stopped her destructive impulses and brought calmness to the girl's ravaged nerves.  You'll get through this, it told her.  When you do you'll be happy you didn't give in.

While her mind wandered she didn't pay attention to where they were going, simply following Coran as he ran.  Now, his hand on her shoulder brought her out of her trance and back into the harsh reality that was now her world.  They were in the dungeons, dark and cold, standing in front of the cell, which held Scott.  He was staring at them with mixed emotions in his eyes, debating with himself as she had been about what to do.  "It's pure steel," Coran said, tapping the bars with his knuckles.  "Mixed with something I haven't even seen.  I can't cut through them."

"Damn it," she said, part of their plan falling apart.  "I'll do it then."  She stepped up like a batter to the plate, her hands reaching out to the bars, her mind focusing on her powers, her heart beating rapidly with anticipation.  The familiar tingling that she got when she used her powers came back and spread across her body.  The feeling made her want to smile-at least something hadn't changed yet.  

She watched as her hand slid through the iron bars easily, going straight through the solid mass.  She held her hands through the bars, testing the metal, to see if it had been enchanted to detect magic.  Apparently it hadn't or her powers weren't registering with it.  "It's okay," she said to Coran and reached out her hand, making it solid for him.  He took a hold of it, his grasp firm but gentle.  Focusing once again, she stepped through the bars and into the cell with Coran right behind her.

"You… You…" Scott fumbled for the words for what he had just witnessed.  Part of him knew that he had done this before… but where?  His mind was a complete blank.  The woman smiled at him and stepped forward, kneeling before him.  Her midnight blue eyes seemed so familiar to him… He had meet her before, hadn't he?  "Don't worry Scott, you'll soon be free," she told him, her voice soft and reassuring.  "You're just going to go to sleep for a few hours, okay?"  

Before he could say anything the woman's hands reached out and he had the odd sensation of ants running around in his brain.  It didn't hurt but felt very odd.  Then, as soon as it had come it left.  Frowning, he wondered why… but he didn't get far because his world went black.

"Nice job," Coran said as he witnessed Kat stick her fingers inside Scott's brain and knock him out.   She removed her fingers and stood up, pulling the limb body of the Second along with her.  "Thank you.  Now come on, we got to get him out of here.  Take him will you?"  Coran did as he was told and picked the man up, throwing him around his shoulders.  "Where should we go now?"  He asked.

Kat put her hands on the wall directly opposite of the bars of the cell and started walking around.  "Out.  We'll have to phase.  I can't hear any sounds from the outside and I have a feeling that they're figuring out our double-cross."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"  Coran yelled, his eyes sparking.  Well, one eye.  "That's more then a hundred feet!  We'll die!"  

"No, we won't," Kat said forcefully, looking at her companion.  "You forget you have a Protector with you.  We'll survive."

Coran nodded although he still didn't look totally convinced.  Kat motioned for him to take her hand and he did, with a slight pause.  Just as he was opening his mouth to ask what they were doing exactly, she phased them through the wall and within seconds they were falling through the air.  Then, as fast as it had happened, they stopped falling and glided towards the forest, away from the battle below and safe from prying eyes.  

**Author's Note:**  **grins** Pretty clever, eh?  Kat and Coran have Scott and everything will be fine, you say?  Oh, how wrong **coughs** Yeah, I'm not supposed to give away the plot.  ^^  Review please, because if you do you'll get a huge cookie!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Plans Don't Always Wo...

**Disclaimer:** I give up.  Referred to the last 20 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:**  THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!  **throws huge cookies to everyone**  A huge thank you to MagicMan/SmokeGirl and Tandor!!  You guys get the biggest cookies!  

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther.  Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!  

Chapter Twenty-One: Plans Don't Always Work 

"Strange," Solaris said as she stared at the screen in front of her.  She had just received two almost identical transmissions directed to two different parties.  Frowning, she opened them up and listened.  It was basically the same transmission, only the words were different… "Clever," she said as she began typing on her consol.  "Someone masks themselves as the opposing force to get one force to do something, then turns around and does the same thing with the other.  But what could they possibly want?  Why put the two against the other?"  

"Easy," Riel's voice came as she entered the small control room with Issa.  "They want something from one of them."

"Hmm, and that something would be the something we're looking for?"  

"Of course.  The only question is who is trying to get it?"  Issa said.

Solaris turned back to her screen and typed something into it.  Within seconds she had a positive match on the voice.  "Coran Duskblade.  Assassin, last seen with Katrina Albatou, wife and Protector of Gaea," she said, though none needed a reminder of who the woman was.  "Then let's go and get the Second!" Riel said.  

Fire… Fire was the life of every thing.  Before the world was even livable, it was a flaming ball of fire.  Fire gave birth to warmth, gave birth to man, gave birth to joy and light, but most importantly gave birth to destruction; beautiful, prized, and tasteful destruction.  The kind of destruction he liked.

Dilandau surveyed the destruction of the field that he fought on.  Large indents in the ground made moving almost impossible, the heat from circles of fire made sweat break out on anyone, and the sparks and sounds of crashing swords rang in his ears.  In all, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen!  However his attention was turned back to the battle as Naru rushed him for the billionth time.  

"Why won't you give up, you pathetic woman?  You'll never get into the Vione!"  He growled as he blocked and swiped at her, forcing her back.  Naru growled and rushed him again, this time with more force.  "What?  Why would we want the Vione?  You're the one who wants to destroy our base!"  She screamed as Dilandau parried her blow.  This man and his insane blabbering were giving her a headache.

Dilandau laughed.  "Your base?  What ever gave you the-" suddenly he stopped, realization coming into his eyes.  Their crimson depths darkened and became almost black as he suddenly attacked without warning, surprising Naru and knocking her blade from her hands.  "IMBECILES!"  He screeched.  "BACK TO THE VIONE!  NOW!"  

Naru stopped and thought.  What were they doing?  They were retreating but… suddenly it hit her too.  They had been set up!  The Second was gone from Zaibach!  That means that…  "You idiot," she snarled at Dilandau as he started to turn.  "General of the most feared force in all of Gaea and you couldn't even see through that plot!  Well, it's your loss now."  

"Shut up," he hissed, whirling around and drawing his sword again.  That was when he saw Naru's superior smirk on her face.  The look of she knew what was going on; the look of a secret that she knew.  "Tell me what you know and I'll spare your life," he growled.  He would not be upstaged by a stupid woman-not now and not ever!  Naru laughed in his face and with a small pop, was gone from his sight.  He'd get her next time.

Suddenly something caught his sight.  Just beyond the roughage of the forest three women stepped out, dressed in light green tunics and gold armor.  He frowned-whom was those women?  Then he caught sight of the Fanellian crest.  Ah, he thought happily.  Fanellian bitches to play with.

Then he saw them point to the sky.

Looking up, he saw three figures falling from the Vione.  Thinking they were to fall to their deaths excited him.  Then, suddenly, a dark blue bubble formed around them and they glided into the forest.  What?  He looked to the women and saw that they were heading to where the figures had fallen.  Who were those women… but suddenly that wasn't important.  Growling, he knew what he had to do.  "FOLLOW THOSE WOMEN!"  He howled.  "THEY HAVE THE SECOND!"  

"Remind me NEVER TO LET YOU PLAN THE ESCAPE!"  Coran yelled, brushing off the dead leaves and branches that clung to him.  Scott lay on the ground, still knocked out, and Kat stood a few feet away, also brushing off her own foliage.  "Hey, we're out aren't we?"  She said, slightly annoyed.  So she wasn't so good at landings but at least they weren't a splat on the ground.  "We should-"

"Shh!"  Coran hissed, motioning for silence.  Kat frowned and listened.  What was he hearing?  

Or, what was he not hearing.  

"Where's the battle?"  She asked, fear coursing through her now like venom.  They should still be fighting!  "Obviously, not here.  They must've realized it was a double-cross," Coran replied.  He bent over and picked up Scott.  "Let's go."

Kat had no quarrels with that.  They started running but barely got half a mile before three women jumped out of the trees, landing in front of them.  Kat screamed as one threw a dagger at her and fell back as it soared over her head and became implanted in the ground.  "Give us the boy!"  One yelled.  She had red hair in a ponytail.  

Just then the Dark Stars burst out of the bushes to Kat's right, followed closely by the Dragon Slayers and then the Star Dragons.  All bore swords and lethal weapons pointed at her and Coran.  "Smooth," Coran muttered, glaring at the people that surrounded them.  "Real smooth."

Rolling her eyes at her companion, Kat stood up and faced as many people as she could as she backed up to Coran.  "Keep back," she warned, raising her fists, her power flowing from them.  Anika tried to step forward but a shot of energy from Kat forced her back.  "I said stay back!"  She yelled.

Apparently no one liked that option.  In a second Naru was besides Coran and sent him flying back with a powerful kick.  "CORAN!"  Kat yelled, seeing her comrade sent flying.  She whirled around and fired a powerful blast at Naru as she grabbed Scott's hand.  But her blast missed and hit Philomel, for Naru was gone.  She appeared behind Kat and hit her in the back with her elbow.  Falling to the ground, Kat swung her leg and hit Naru, making her fall back.  

Standing up, Kat saw that Miguel had rushed forward and was attempting to drag Scott away.  "BEHIND YOU!"  Coran's voice yelled and Kat whirled around to find one of the Fanellian women behind her.  Unfortunately she almost met her fist.  Falling back, Kat struggled to come back into the fight for a few seconds.  The punch had been hard and sent her flying a little.  Sitting up, she wiped her mouth and spit out the blood in it.  That bitch!  

Coran rushed forward and punched the woman back, kicking another who came up from the side.  He turned and saw that Kat was sitting up but several Star Dragons and Dragon Slayers sneaking up on her.  The sounds of someone behind him caught his attention and he turned, only to see that Scott was gone and two more were coming at him, swords drawn.  Quick as a flash he had his Love katana out and blocked their attacks.  "We need to get out of here!"  He yelled at Kat, who had heard the others approaching her and erected a force field.  

Nodding, Kat stood and ran over to Coran, keeping the force field up, took his arm and allowed the force field to envelope him, then levitated them up and away into the air.  

After that the Dark Stars disappeared and Dilandau sent his team to try and find the women from Fanellia but after a few hours the search turned up nothing.  That night, with angry thoughts and wounds in the process of healing, all knew what this meant.  War was officially declared.

**Author's Note:**  War!  BWUAHAHAH!  I laugh at all of you.  Wait till you see the end!  You'll simply… _die._  **laughs**  Until next time, review, read, and be in suspense.  **coughs**  Yeah I need a better signature line.  Oh well.

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Someone Took A Slice ...

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Refer to the last 21 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:** I've decided to start answering to reviews. Why? Because I'm always the last to jump on the train, that's why! Lol. So, here we go:

**Magicman/Smokegirl:** I'm so glad you like the cookies! Should it be something I do regularly? Because I can. shows huge plate of cookies Yeah, the Fanellians are smarter then the rest. Why? Because they don't have several different schemes going on. Just one mission compared to the others who have, like, twenty I think. Don't you love being a fox in a chicken coop?

**Neithan02:** You know, you and Magicman/Smokegirl are my only reviewers. Thank you sooo much! You don't like cliffhangers? I'll try to avoid them for the rest of the chaps but I can't promise anything… my muse likes to taunt me. glares at muse I'm so happy you really want to see the end of this story. You're the best!

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Sisters till the End**

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Someone Took A Slice from the Friendship Pie **

  
  
Sitting alone where dead wood and browning leaves continued to curl up and fall from old branches, trees long gone or dead, lumps of blackened coal in the cold dawn, grass scattered in patches that reminded her of an old mutt's patchy fur with the occasional chirping of the lonely cricket, Kat wondered idly if they would come. After all she pulled she wondered if this time she had gone too far. Nicole had seen it and surely Alex had noticed something. Why should they come to help a friend in need when she had become the monster they despised? 

"Because friends can see through that," came Alex's voice, echoing all around her. "We still come when you call."

"Even though we disagree with your actions," Nicole added, appearing like magic out of the brush. Jumping up, Kat greeted the woman with a powerful hug, relieved to see her best friends. She had thought she could do it all by herself but reality had hit her hard upon the head-she needed her friends. Alex appeared next and was greeted with the same enthusiasm as Nicole had been.

"It's good to see you Kat," Nicole said fondly, watching as relief flooded her friend's face. She knew that sooner or later Kat would come to her senses. If only she could still say that. "You too, both of you," Kat said, smiling. "Now come on, we've got a mission."

"What?" Alex asked, a little shocked. She had not suddenly up and left her family with only a vague message from Kat as her reason, to go on a mission that she had not been approached about. She glanced over at Nicole and saw the same expression on her friend's face. "Kat, you said that you needed to see us. We weren't expecting a mission," Nicole said.

"Well, we don't expect a lot of things to happen, do we? Remember going to Gaea?"

"I admit things happen without reason to us, but come on. It's strange that you call us and then suddenly say we're going on a mission. What mission?"

"Did you honestly think I would call you out here for a chat?"

Now Nicole and Alex were extremely surprised. This was not the Kat they knew. It was as if she as possessed. By a hard ass bitch demon, Alex thought as Kat started walking off. Sending an infamous look to Nicole, they followed their friend.

They walked through the forest, the scenery never truly changing. Alex and Nicole conversed mentally through their link about Kat's actions-she was right on the money when she said she hadn't called them out for a visit. So far the only thing their best friend had said were directions or warnings of low hanging branches. Nicole was right, Alex remembered thinking. Kat really has changed.

It was that thought that brought about Alex's short temper. She knew where they were, whether or not Kat knew it. She was taking them into the heart of the Fanellian forest and there could only be one possible reason for that. To break into the Queen's Palace. Annoyed, Alex stopped and Nicole halted behind her. Kat didn't seem to notice.

Alex cleared her throat, which caught Kat's attention. She turned to them with a quizzical look on her face. "Okay, you've taken us far enough Kat. What the hell is going on?" Alex demanded. That was probably a bad start.

Kat heard Alex's tone and instantly went on the offensive. What were they doing? They were friends and she was the leader-they should be following her not questioning her! "This isn't the time or the place, Alex. Keep moving," she growled.

"I'm not moving another inch until you answer me. What the hell is going on Kat? You disappear and then we try to get you come back and you act like we're trying to kill you. Then you go all Rambo on us. What the hell is with these changes? You were never like this before!"

Crossing her arms, Kat glared at Alex and Nicole. How dare they try and do this to her! "If you're scared to go on then you can leave, cowards."

"See? That isn't you talking Kat!"

"It sounds strangely like Dilandau," Nicole commented.

That did it. "This is not the time to be accusing me of things that I am not! The world is about to be destroyed and we need to save it! So keep all that "you're changing" crap to yourself for now! Unless you want to discuss it while we're being blown up!" She hollered.

"I think I will. Answer us this Kat-things were the same until Dilandau started slipping away from you! It's like ever since Kalirice showed up she was more of a match for Dilandau so you're trying to be more like her to get him back. Well, he isn't coming back Kat so you can give up!"

"SHUT UP!"

"It's true! You say you want to save the world but how can we save it together when we're not wholly together? Answer that!"

Kat turned her back to the two and started to walk off. Inside she knew she was being childish, throwing a tantrum, but for now it felt good. Maybe they are right, she thought. Maybe I am changing… Maybe, for once, Gaea can't count on her Protectors to save her…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Just because I'm mean and evil, and the author, I am going to put up a challenge. I refuse to post the next chapter until I get at least… oh, let's say… 2 reviews! -- I don't have very high expectations for this story, do I? Well, review and you'll get the next chap, okay?

The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat

ShadowKat


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: No More Simple Plan...

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Referred to the last 22 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:** So if anyone's noticed, there's a QuickView feature that added. It's really useful but completely annoying. The format of most stories get messed up so… bare with me as I try to figure out a way to separate things, okay? Anyway, we're really getting this story on a roll! I know it's hard to keep up with all the characters (well, at least it is for me and I'm the writer! Be scared, be very scared) so…. I posted characters somewhere in this story at the end of one of the chaps. It's very helpful.

**Freemagicmogget:** I'm glad you like my stories… or at least my "Story of Three Girls"! Yes there are cookies. Have some! throws cookies at her Have fun and thanks for reading!

**Siellatheanamorphicmage: **Yay! A new reader! Thanks so much for reading my fics and I'm super ubber excited that you liked them! I do edit my stories-my first three just went under recent editing and revisions. Usually I write them up and then later make revisions. blushes Your compliments are too much! Thanks again for reading!

**f-zelda: **Thanks so much for reading my first chapter! I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading (so then you'll see this)!

**Magicman/Smokegirl: **Don't you love it when you're sitting up at three in the morning and you get the most random idea for a title? Wow, I just realized you get a whole lot of the cookies. How do they taste? . I'm not well versed in Baldurs gate-in fact, I've never even heard of it sadly. But I'll take it that being a high-level monk in a cave full of kobols isn't much fun. laughs You guess my plan! How'd you do that?

**Neithan02: **I hate filler chaps to and I try so hard not to write one but… the story sorta needed it. More correctly, I needed it to remove my writer's block so… I just kept it in there. This isn't a filler chap so I hope you like it better!

**Lalapad: **Thanks for the advice! I was trying out a new style, which sorta got oblivated by my previous style. I don't think I meant to switch POVs, so I apologize for that. Keep on rocking and I hope you read this!

0000

Sisters till the End

This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!

Chapter Twenty-Three: No More Simple Plans 

A few days later, Kat had returned to Alex and Nicole, who surprisingly had stayed in the area, beaten and broken. "I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered, her dirt-covered face hiding the true emotions flowing through her. "I… Just can't handle it."

"Of course you can," Nicole had said, standing up and hugging her friend. "We know it's hard, Kat, but you can get through this."

"He… He was the only one…"

"We know," Alex said, shushing her friend. But they didn't know. Dilandau wasn't the first one to love her-others had and she had broken them. Nor was he the first that she loved-her mother and her best friends were proof of that. He wasn't the first one to accept her for what she was, care for her or to make her feel special. Instead, he was the first one in a long time who could protect her from all the evils of the world. That was what she needed, to be sheltered for a while, to have someone else hold up the brick walls around her, so she could let go and cry for a while.

That was gone and she was back to protecting everyone else from the evils. What brought her back to her friends was the ring she still wore… she had glanced down at it for a second while washing her face and it had reminded her of a commitment, not to Dilandau, but to her friends. That memory had sprung up in her head and she had then decided that isolating herself from the only people that cared about her was wrong. Just because she was hurt about Dilandau didn't mean she couldn't find solace in the arms of her friends. So she had come back.

Kat didn't dare finish her sentence to her friends. They didn't have time to sit around and be sorry for all the things they could've done. They had a job to do. "Kat, we know you're back and everything but…" Alex started, looking nervous. She had been the one to pick the fight but no one blamed her for what had gone down. Still, she was cautious. "It's just that we found something before we left," Nicole finished, handing Kat a small rectangular piece of metal that looked like a flattened TV screen. Upon her touch, the black screen began to display text at a rapid speed.

Reading it, Kat looked up at her fellow Protectors. "So this is why Kalirice came to Zaibach," she said, dully staring back at the screen. "Why didn't we know?"

"Because we were too busy with life," Nicole said.

"Maybe if we hadn't been we would've caught it," Alex added.

There were a few seconds of guilty thoughts that passed through her head before Kat stood up. "We can't think like that!" She said determinedly. "I've had enough of guilty thoughts. What's done is done, people, so we should deal with it. So let's go over what we know."

"Kalirice is using Zaibach to unite Gaea under her power, with the help of the Second," Alex said.

"While Austruria and Freid have joined forces to defend against powerful enemies. They want the Second gone because they consider him a threat," Nicole added.

"Fanellia wants all the evil to be one and peace to rule via the Second."

"And the Dark Stars want the Second on their side to stamp out impurities of the universe," Kat added.

"So we're facing four different agendas that we have to defend against?" Nicole asked, realized the potential of the Second. Kat nodded. "There are so many different things…"

"I think this is our biggest problem ever," Alex said, leaning back.

"So many different avenues for people to go."

"To attack from."

"To plan from."

"For us to defend against."

Silence followed the three as they thought. Kat had known this was big but now that she knew all motives, or at least those that are known, she had no clue as to how to approach it. Now I wish I had gotten Coran to get more people, she thought. Things were looking hopeless…

"Well, we have to start somewhere. So why not get the Second away from Hitomi's Protectors?" Nicole questioned.

"Then what?" Alex asked.

"Then we get him to the Temple of Artemis as fast as we can to send him back to Earth."

"Racing against four different armies?"

"Doesn't sound so hard," Nicole smiled.

Kat's face lit up in a smile they hadn't seen in a long time. "You're right, it doesn't."

OoOoO

Choosing his words properly was always more of a daunting task then a simple game for him. All of his life words had never come to him properly, causing him to stumble and crumble under the gaze of awaiting people. Frustration was always fresh in his mind whenever he spoke and caused his words to become heated and mean. His temper rose and he tended to lash out at random points when trying to speak and calm when the words were already decided for him.

If someone were to ask him to describe a form of attack in precision he'd lash out at that person. If someone were to ask him for a brief explanation of a certain attack he'd calm and give them the answer without much thought. The more of the details needed the more he resented words-and math for that reason.

Yet this was no problem. He just learned to let others talk for him or kept quite. Silence was usually the most prized key to the inner thoughts of people's minds. When someone refused to answer them they kept talking, hoping, wishing that whatever they said would spark your voice. Of course in the act of trying to strike up a conversation they tell you all you need to know.

Grumbling, he wondered how he would will the right words to come to him when talking to these people. His problem with words would be a large thing to overcome because in this situation you needed to say the right thing or else risk loosing opportunities. Why did he say he would do this again?

Because she asked you, you moron, he told himself as he crossed his arms. Being the fool you agreed. Slight resentment flared up in him but was quickly quenched by her words. "We-I-really need you on this," she had said. "We don't have a lot of allies and right now we need a lot more. You're the one who I know can handle this. I know you can do it."

Yeah, I'd really like to do you instead.

Suddenly a sound caught his attention, breaking him from his thoughts of the woman who worked alongside him. She would have to wait for another night. Footsteps were coming towards him at a fast pace; light and brisk yet when they stroked the ground there was no heavy heel. It was a woman's pace, a woman in a very bad mood. Shit, just what I need. A woman on P.M.S.!

Preparing himself, he rested his hand on his Hate katana, ready in case that this woman decided to attack rather then listen. That'd make the evening, he thought sarcastically. "All right Deadeye, what do you want?" Her voice rang out loud and clear across the forest. Stupid, he thought, she could easily be walking into one of my traps!

Stepping out from behind a tree, her materialized into her field of vision, causing her to draw an arrow into her bow. "Do you want your friends to hear?" He sneered, hand still resting on his katana just in case. The woman was young, barely even a woman, but came off as one who knew things. She was short with long mahogany hair and green eyes that pierced through the night to find him and stare him down in a contest of wills. He defiance at his being made Coran want to laugh out loud. Yes, she was indeed almost a woman.

"I came here because you said you had a better offer for me," Valkerie said, eyeing Coran with strong eyes. She knew this could be a trap but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. "I'm here so tell me."

Coran smirked and put his free hand on his hip. "First, tell me if you swore allegiance to the Fanellian bitch."

"Hey, I might not like her but I am from Fanellia so at least show a little respect!" Slight anger flared up in her as she glared at Coran. She had half a mind to shoot him! "I sort of swore my allegiance but I'm willing to break that."

This seemed to please Coran for his smirk turned into a grin and his words were filled with boyish excitement. "Then you'll love this offer. You obviously are one for danger and adventure, so this is what I have to say. There's a large battle coming up and you want to be on the side that will defy all odds and win. The side that offers a lot more excitement then following some Queen's orders can offer.

"This side is in a race against four different groups of people all bent on capturing and destroying them. It's not only a race against time but wit and strategies."

Valkerie was also smiling now. She loved odds against her. It made the game much more interesting and it was true that following the Queen's orders were extremely boring. "Alright," she said, nodding her approval. "I'm interested. Any details you want to mention?"

"Just wait for me to contact you."

"Very good. You've got my number if you need anything else." Thinking only of how much fun she was going to have, Valkerie sauntered off. Coran grinned-that was certainly easy. However, the next subject showed up minutes later and he knew this wasn't going to be so easy. She was short, shorter then the first, with curves that could kill, green eyes that could do the same, auburn hair swept back from her pale, tattooed face. The only thing more unnerving then her curves and eyes was the fact that she had a henna colored diamond on each cheek, right below the outer corners of both eyes. "Well, Deadeye, what a surprise," she said, her voice cool and indifferent. It was like she was used to seeing old acquaintances all the time.

"Gwyn," he nodded, showing the female respect. He was well known but he knew from past experiences that Gwyn could hide many faces under those captivating green eyes. "It's Mimic now," she said, waving her hand as if to ward off a fly. Suddenly a rock emerged from the soil behind her and she leaned back against it. Coran nodded, mostly at the amazing skill in which she controlled her powers. He remembered a time when they were so chaotic that it was dangerous to be around her.

"Impressive," he said, making sure his voice didn't note the true feeling behind it. "But did you really come out here to show me your magic tricks?"

"Of course not," Mimic said, waving her hands around, slightly annoyed. "I came out here because you said you had a nice proposition for me."

"You're interested?"

"My dear Coran! You sound surprised." An evil glint came into her eyes. "Just because our last mission you betrayed me doesn't mean I wouldn't still be interested in working with you. It just depends on what the conditions are."

Huffing slightly at the memory, Coran crossed his arms. "You always have to bring that up, don't you?"

Her laugh penetrated the air like music through a dull party. She seemed genuinely touched by his words. "Never give someone dirt that they can use on you, Coran," she replied as if telling a three year-old not to play with fire. "It'll come back to haunt you. Now, this proposition, who are you working for?"

"Someone who can use a lot of help."

"Are they paying you?"

"Refined, aren't you?"

"Yes or no."

"There is no pay except for what you can do in this job. You follow the main idea and they're happy. Other then that, feel free to do whatever you want."

"Interesting… What does it entail?"

This was where Coran lost his edge just a little. Valkerie had been happy to accept his vague description but he knew Mimic-she would question him until he gave up everything, then with that information probably walk off and join someone else. Then again she wouldn't join if he didn't give her the information. At a crossroad, he decided to do his own negotiating. "Random work, mostly using our contacts to protect our employer. It varies according to the situation."

"They must be transporting something important." The undeniable hint in her voice was hard to miss. "Something very important, especially if they're looking for assassins to help them out. Rogues, I would guess, or a nation not wanting to contradict their reputation. But what could this precious item be?"

The red flag went up in Coran. She knew something. Mimic saw this and laughed heartily, her musical laugh turning into something hard and rough. "Yes, that's right Coran. I've been keeping my eye on the situation at hand. I know that the Second is currently in the Queen of Fanellia's Protector's grip, and I know what he is needed for. I also know that Zaibach, the Dark Stars, and the Protectors want him. The only thing I can't figure out is who you're working for."

Damn! Coran thought, his hand gripping his katana. Before he could do anything vines sprang forth from the earth and wrapped around him, tightening enough that he couldn't move. "No, no, Coran. You have it all wrong," Mimic said, standing up and walking over to him. "I wouldn't attack you, not unless you had something I want. As far as I can tell, you don't. I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Coran glared at her. "Look, I only came here for the proposition. So either accept it or don't. I don't care which you choose!" He yelled. Mimic seemed slightly taken aback, but slowly nodded. "Yes, of course… I accept Coran," she said as the vines disappeared and slunk back into the earth. "I'll work along side you. Just tell me when you need me."

"I need you right now."

With that Coran had completed his mission.

"My master," Shadow said as he bowed in front of Dilandau. "I have returned with promising information."

Dilandau looked at his assassin while swirling a glass of red wine in his hand. He had set the boy out to follow Kat to keep an eye on what she was doing, just in case she tried something stupid again. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"The Protector of the Dark Moon has sent out her ally to recruit more people for their cause. The ally succeeded in recruiting Valkerie from Fanellia and the fabled Mimic. They are to attempt to recapture the Second from Fanellia."

Anger rose up in Dilandau with ease for he was by far half way through a bottle of wine. Acting irrationally, he threw his glass against the wall, barely missing Shadow but the boy didn't even flinch. "That bitch!" He roared, standing. "Shadow, leave! I need to think up a plan worthy of my stupid wife… yes… one that she deserves…"

**Author's Note:** Wow, that was freaky. shivers So who's in the mood for another challenge? dead silence Alright, fine. Cookies to the next three who review!

The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat

ShadowKat


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Eyes Wide Open

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Referred to the last 23 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this has been delayed-I went on holiday and I've been super busy with school. So, this is short. On a lighter note, to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!!!! throws brownies at all You're the best!

**Neithan02:** Don't you love free food? Hopefully this is action….. and a bit of cunning planning!

**XXxTheDragonSlayerxXx:** So happy to hear from you! I'm glad you like the story so far!

**Magicman/Smokegirl:** Ooooh, can I play? I wanna play! LET ME PLAY! Don't you love what I've done with the characters? I love being evil!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Twenty-Four: Eyes Wide Open 

It was a cold and rainy night, yet he did not notice it. To him, it was a nice night. Filled with a cloudless night and a beautiful moon shinning down on him, lighting up his path as he made his way through the thicket that he walked through. He did not know why he was walking through it, he just was. It was just another thing in life.

He knew he had been walking through it for a long while and he supposed that his feet and legs should be very weary but yet they were not. They trampled on as if he had just freshly started out and kept his swift pace even though the ground was unsure and steep beyond him. Part of him wondered why he walking but his mind seemed to not take notice of his wonderings. Instead he moved steadily through the brush. Time past like the wind and in truth he had no idea where he was going but he knew it was somewhere important and that he was nearing his destination. With each passing step his mind, while ignoring wonderings, took notice of this fact that stared him blatantly in the face. I'm coming, he found himself thinking. It's so near, I can taste it in the air.

Suddenly, he stopped. His legs refused to move anymore and stood rooted to the spot. Looking around he realized that he was in the same spot that he had started from. What? He wondered. Why am-

It felt like someone had whammed a knife through his middle. He felt the sharp piece and looked around wildly, senses strewn with pain. Disoriented he saw no one as another sharp blow came out of nowhere. It felt like he was loosing grip with something very important and that he needed to fight these blows. How am I to defend against an enemy I can't see? He yelled into the wilderness as yet another blow came about. Inside his head he began to feel his brain sliding around to add to the distress of his state.

The next blows were repetitions and he lost all control of his body. Standing there he allowed the assaults to continue and fell victim to the loss of something deep inside his head. He remembered trying to assess his damage as it happened but he would lose track of his counting.

When the assaults finally stopped he fell to his knees and cried out for all the heavens to hear, a blood-curdling scream that rocked one's soul and tore flesh from bone. It ripped through his throat so viciously that he knew droplets of blood slid back down and made their home inside his stomach. As the scream ended, he fell to his hands and breathed heavily, trying to regain his lost senses and strength, trying to gather all resources for what he was revealing, to understand what had just been placed in his head.

He couldn't explain it but he somehow felt lost and happy at the same time. His connection with someone had been long lost as the assault had begun like loosing a guiding hand in the sea of a rowdy crowd but while he mourned the loss he felt rejuvenated. As if his body had been in a long dream he felt his blood pulsing through every vein in full strength giving him the needed life force to continue. Pushing himself, up looked around. Slowly the scenery around him changed as if someone was painting over an old canvas.

The moon and cloudless night became a broken, grayed ceiling. The brush around him faded into a long room with walls stained copper and green mold growing up the walls in distracted patterns and the dirt beneath his feet became hard and stiff.

"Wha…" he started, his voice croaking out. Blinking to clear the fog from his eyes he looked around once more hoping for his beloved scenery to reappear. It did not. Pushing sore muscles, he sat up and supported himself with his arms as weary as they were. Where am I? He wondered trying to discern his surrounds from stray memories. That was when he caught sight of the people.

All around him lay soldiers, mostly female, dressed in an odd outfit. They all wore the same thing but their faces told him they had collapsed with different emotions running through them. Emotions… Suddenly he remembered. Emotions…

A long time ago there had been a first, a human, on Gaea, the world of the mystical Dracaonians. That was his ancestor. The First was powerful, being from Earth, and the Draconians fought over him for looks and ego yet they did not know his true potential. The First held within his skin to change the future of Gaea and siding with he wrong side would send Gaea into destruction.

Corrupted, the First sided wrong and almost destroyed Gaea. Yet with the grace of both worlds, he found his error and corrected it, in the process almost losing his life. Three beings were created and sent to Earth to await his reincarnation. He would come when Gaea desperately needed him.

He was the Second.

Gaea's fate was on the ruin and he was helping it get there faster. Why had he not known what he was until now? "Because you were not around the right people," a smooth voice said. Scott's head whipped up as Zorya stepped forward from the shadows and into his sight. Their eyes met and again he was filled with feelings for the mysterious woman. "Zorya," he breathed, looking at the woman. What was she doing here?

"Scott…" There was fear and sadness in her eyes as she looked at him. "I know you don't know what you feel. I wouldn't either… But this has to come out. I walked all of Gaea in secret using my identity to pay for simple things. All of that time I have rejected human kindness and emotions for they have burned me in the past. Yet when I met you that all changed. You awoke something inside me with just a glance, Scott-"

"Stop," he held up a hand and dropped her gaze. His heart was beating madly. True to his feelings he knew what he had felt for her and still felt for her deep inside. Yet things can cloud even the simplest form of love. "No," Zorya insisted. She seemed close to tears. "I can't. I need to say this because I'm afraid that if I stop I won't be able to do it again. Scott… I need you. You're the only one who has ever made me feel anything and I love that feeling… I need you by my side because when I'm without you I feel lost and hopeless. I… Scott, I think I'm in love with you."

Silence filled the air between them, only their eyes spoke. In those precious moments, they both knew the other's feelings. And in those precious moments, they knew what they had to do.

Standing, Scott walked over to Zorya and pulled her into an embrace as her eyes began to water. "I know," he whispered in her ear, putting a hand through her hair. "I know. I swear I won't ever leave you. We'll get through this."

"You promise?"

Pulling back so he could see her, Scott smiled. "Even better, I swear on my life. You need me and I need you. We'll be through this."

In those words Zorya knew she could never doubt him.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Ever Seen One of Tho...

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Refer to the last 24 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:** Wow this is short. I'm sorry everyone, I'm not much for long chaps right now. On a lighter note, to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU! (#throws brownies at all#) You're the best!

**Neithan02:** I hope this is making sense. I sort of had to cut some chapters up to make the story longer so in a nutshell you get shorter chaps with either a whole lot of material or a lot less. Sorry! Really, I hope this chap helps!

**Me; I; Tk:** Wow, I'm really honored! A new reviewer! HURRAY! Lol. I like your penname. Where do I get the ideas? I pull them out of a hat held by a rabbit. Lol. Just kidding. I'm glad you like the vocab; I figure might as well use the SAT vocabulary for something! I hope you continue to read the story and keep on enjoying it!

**Magicman/Smokegirl:** Oh yeah, there IS going to be hell to pay… you'd just never figure out who's going to pay it. (#laughs evilly#) Sorry, I had to be the evil authoress there… See, you know me too well. You know what's going to happen before it happens! …Or do you? (#evil look#)

* * *

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Ever Seen One of Those Cement Mixers?**

Crazy, Alex thought as she rode up to the Fanellian gates on a bay horse. This is so incredibly stupid! Who would fall for this? It's so incredibly, miraculously, unbelievably, dim-witted plan! And yet here I am, doing it. She reached up and readjusted her cowl so it would shadow her face more and shrugged deeper into the heavy traveling cloak. Her job was easy but the way she was to do it was an absurd plan; she seriously doubted that the guards would fall for it. Might as well see, she thought, clicking her tongue. James, her bay, started a steady canter towards the large wooden gates.

Fanellia was a beautiful city before and after its destruction. Van had done a wonderful job of rebuilding it but Hitomi had polished the original plan. Nestled deep into a valley against the steady breast of a mountain, Fanellia was surrounded by lush green fields and rocky paths, a contrast that seemed almost mythical to Alex. The tall white stoned wall seemed to fit into the picture as if the surrounding area was built to agree with just the outer wall. A small smile came to her face as she pictured majestic Fanellia as one of those cute country houses with the white picket fence in the front yard she had dreamed about since she was little. Somehow, it seemed like a grander image of the country-time house.

James neared the pale wooden gate as large as any Olden Tree, and those were known to grow up to a hundred feet high, with gold-coated bands holding the wood together. There was a smaller door inset in the large gate for the use of the narrow stream of visitors in the wintertime. As she approached, Alex saw that it was that small door that was open, the gates having been locked earlier in the day. When she was close enough to get a good look at the two guards outside the door Alex stopped James and swung down, leading the large horse towards the gold and white dressed soldiers.

The first eyed her suspiciously, glancing at the sky and then back at her. "Why do you approach Grand Fanellia's gates at such a late hour?" He demanded. Alex wanted to chuckle despite herself; she had forgotten at how backwards Fanellia could be. Putting on a solemn face, she replied, "I have traveled far and across vast lands to come to aid the Queen."

"Ah, but late is the hour that unfriendly strangers arise to do the Queen and her land unseemly demise," piped up the other guard-considerably younger then the first with tuffs of blonde hair sticking out from under his helmet.

"I swear on my honor good sirs that I have no intentions to harm the Queen nor her beautiful land," Alex said. Hopefully, that'll be true, she thought.

The first guard was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Very well, madam. You may enter Fanellia but I must insist you take rest at the first inn you come across. Late is the hour and things are not what they used to be."

Alex nodded. "Thank you," she said as the door swung open enough for her to squeeze James in. It swung back with barely enough time for the horse to clear the door. Rolling her eyes, Alex led him down the dirt path, passing large buildings made of the same white stone as the walls or of clay, shaped in the long rectangular shapes of warehouses or storage facilities. She still could not believe that she had just passed Fanellia's security. Was I ever that naïve? She wondered.

At some distance from the gate was when Alex turned down a narrow alley, moving through it quickly, and at the end coming to a post that blocked her progress. Quickly tying James to it and giving the old bay a pat, she jumped the bar and started towards the wall hanging over the warehouses' roofs like a cat ready to pounce upon prey. She kept to the shadows, making sure that none heard nor saw her, and for once wishing she had the power over darkness as Kat did. At least it would make this a whole lot easier, she thought. I wouldn't have to run around taking the long way.

After what seemed like forever to her Alex finally reached the wall. She knew that the guard change was happening right that moment-how many times had Nicole, Kat, and she rehearsed this? -so she sprung into action. Where she touched the wall vines began to creep up twisting and slithering like thing green snakes up the stone and finally over it. Relying on her powers Alex let the vines grow further, seeming them without really looking, as they began their descent on the other side of the wall, wishing that time would slow and they could speed up. She had never been the best at waiting; when she was little she would be the child who stopped counting at fifteen instead of going to thirty because she couldn't stand the long wait. Funny how that part of childhood never seems to leave, she said to herself.

Suddenly there was a strong jerk on the vines-felt not seen-and Alex stopped the growth. Working with the ease of an experienced artist making the paint on his pallet do as he commanded, she wrapped the vines around the bodies of her friends and hoisted them up the wall with such speed that even a hawk would be jealous. Setting them down on the ground gently and making the vines disappear, she glanced at Nicole who nodded. Her part was over in this phase and now it was Nicole's turn.

Taking up the hands of her friends, Nicole called upon her own unique powers and focused them on the small group, picturing in her mind where she wished they were. She could feel it as the ribbons of her energy wrapped around them creating a bubble of safety, a feeling of warmth come over her as with a small jerk they were transporting their molecules across time and space, and the eerie coldness that always took her as they arrived at their destination. She always felt alone when she released her hold on Earth's energy and yet she never dared to keep a longer or more controlling grip upon it at all times for the fear of what it would do to her.

Nicole looked up to see that they were standing in front of a large tall building, grayed and slightly leaning to one side. The Watch Tower for which was responsible for the whole city's protection. She knew that from history Fanellia's Watch Tower hadn't been the most successful piece against attacks on the city but she also had no doubt that Hitomi had gone to great lengths to assure that it would not fail. It was something she and the ruler of Fanellia had in common; their will to protect those that they care for. Standing tall, she waited in the shadows as Kat and Alex made a quick round of the building and came back-every thing was clear. Taking up their hands again, she called upon her powers and transported them up into the tower.

Darkness cloaked their actions as they entered a small room with a creaky wooden floor. They remained still and silent for a few moments as they allowed their night vision to adjust to the sudden darkness-in here they had no stars nor no moon to guide them-and then quickly took out the three guards sitting in the corners of the room before they had time to react. Kat examined their alarm system as Alex tied them up with rope she produced from her traveling cloak, and as soon as Alex had tied up the last guard, Kat had cut the lines to the large bell that hung overhead, cutting off the Watch Tower's power to inform the city. With another transport they were inside the palace. _Crap, they changed the layout,_ came Alex's voice from inside Nicole's head. _This is the kitchen!_

_Did we really expect them to use a former design? Hitomi knows better then that,_ Kat agreed, also within Nicole's head. She turned to the long dark haired woman and nodded; like Alex, her part was done.

Kat took Nicole's signal and cloaked them all in darkness, using her powers to created large shadows to cover their search. _All right, let's go. We'll have to feel this one out,_ she told them. She could feel their mixed emotions about the change in plan. After all, they were supposed to have been only a room away from the dungeons. Moving out of the large kitchen, they stuck to the shadows and walked in the large corridors like flickering shadows from the candlelight of the lanterns that lit their way. Their footsteps were not heard as they walked and they all became extremely aware of the fact that the stone made corridors were very sensitive to sound. _Nicole!_ Kat admonished for the fifth time, giving her friend a quick glare. Nicole had stumbled and knocked loose a part of the stone from the floor, causing it to skip across from her and leaving an echo as a trace.

_Sorry!_ Came the reply, filled with sincerity. _It's all right, just be more careful,_ Kat told her. They continued on for more then an hour before they finally blindly stumbled upon the dungeon. _Finally! I was beginning to wonder if they even built one,_ Alex said. Kat let a small smile escape her-she knew Alex would be extremely happy to leave this place just like she. _You and me-_

The thought was cut short for suddenly the door in front of them swung open, catching Alex's outstretched hand and slamming it against the wall. With their connection still open with Alex, her pain blasted both Nicole and Kat, sending their worlds spinning. Before they had time to react or even check themselves disaster had struck. Kat had stumbled out of the shadows, her current control over their disguises faltering, as she fell on her butt in plain sight of the guard, and Alex was biting off the tail end of a curse. Nicole seemed to be the only one who could control her reaction.

As the guard stared in wonder at Kat, Nicole acted quickly and blasted his mind with a dose of her powers, scrambling his last thoughts and memories into a pure-a blend. As he fell to the ground she lurched forward and grabbed Kat pulling her back into the shadows, and snapped them both out of their dumbfounded states. Kat and Alex both jumped as if water had suddenly been poured on them, blinking in surprise.

_Come on, the other will be coming out to see what the commotion was about,_ she told them sternly. In the darkness Nicole could see Kat grinning. _You got it, boss,_ she replied. Blushing, they went into the room.

It wasn't a hard affair to knock out the guards and thanks to Nicole, scramble their memories, but it was another thing to try and break out Scott. _I told you they would find some way of keeping us out!_ Kat raged as she tried to phase through the bars but failed. Scott was located at the end of the long hallway of the dungeon, past all the few cells with pathetic looking beggars, and at the end of a long line of empty cells. He stared at them with sleepy eyes as Zorya eyed them with a perplexed look. _If you want out you're going to have to help us,_ Alex told her, opening up their link to the two. Zorya gave them an odd look as if to say, "For all your powers you can't even open up a stupid cell door?" and produced a key out of a hidden pocket. She passed it through the bars to Nicole who opened the door. _Remind me to hit her later on,_ Alex mumbled to Kat. _It's not our fault we can be Warded against._

Without another word Nicole gathered their group and transported them out into the courtyard. "Why didn't you transport us out?" Demand Zorya as she looked at them. Alex hissed at her and clamped a hand over her mouth, pointing upwards to the guards upon the walls of the palace. Zorya ripped off the Protector's hand from her mouth and glared. "So how are we getting out?" She asked her voice lowered to a whisper. Alex was about to reply when suddenly the sharp ringing of bells broke the thick night air. Everyone froze.

"Crap!" Kat said, standing and pulling the group to its feet. "They're using the church bells!" They ran from the courtyard, yells of their escape following them as they blasted through the wall. "You mean you didn't think of that?" Zorya asked incredulously. "How was I to know that they'd have a church?" Kat yelled back. Her attention was on the streets-already they were coming alive with sleepy people and off-duty guards wondering what was going on. "Besides, I didn't know they even had a church anywhere on this planet!"

They ran through the street, taking sharp turns and allies wherever they could, trying to avoid the guards that now ran through the streets looking for intruders. "So, besides that failed plan, where are we going now?" Scott asked, panting slightly. "There's a Back Gate not too far from here," Nicole replied. "If we can get to it before they set guards on it."

"Why can't we just transport out?" Zorya asked. She didn't get a reply for suddenly the ally before them became filled with the Royal Guards. Cursing, they reversed their direction. "Well, apparently they thought of that," Alex said. "The Dog Gates then!" It was a known fact that every city always had three gates; the Main Gate, the Back Gate in case of an attack, and the Dog Gate used for hunting parties. They ran faster as they neared the Dog Gate only to find it heavily guarded. "Crap!" Kat howled as she hit the brakes. Guards came running at them, forcing Alex to use her powers to call plants forth to break the surface and block the men that chased them. "Now what?" Scott asked. "We head out!" Nicole replied, pulling them into the heart of the city. As they ran, Kat took up lead with Nicole. _You can't do that!_ She told her. _We'll need your energy for later._

_We need to get out now, Kat. The gates are blocked._

_We'll find another way out._

_No, we don't have the time._

_But you're too tired!_

_I have enough strength left for it. 'Sides, have you ever seen one of those cement mixers?_

_What? Yeah- Because that's what this plan, or plans, are turning out to be-the cement in the cement mixer. So it's about time we stop spinning. No, I won't let you-_

Kat never did finish the sentence. They skidded to a halt as the Star Dragons suddenly appeared before them, blocking their road. Turning to head back, the Dragon Slayers stood in a neat row, swords drawn. "This is just not our day," Alex muttered. "How'd they get in?" Nicole asked. "We put in a lot more time and effort!"

"Step away from the Second," Kalirice's voice split the air. "And perhaps you won't get hurt too badly."

Kat growled at the woman, rage inside of her burning like the fire she felt in her legs. They didn't have time for this! "Step back and maybe _you_ won't get hurt," she growled. _Protect Zorya and Scott,_ she told Alex and Nicole. Without even acknowledging that they heard her, Alex and Nicole pressed the two into a tight circle with the Protectors on the outside. Kalirice snarled at the act. "You can't protect them. Dragons attack!"

Just as both teams started to bare down on the group, the ground all around them began to explode. "They're ours, Kalirice!" Naru called. The Protectors searched the sky and saw that the Dark Stars were standing on the building around them. While the smoke and dust filtered through the air, Nicole saw their chance. _Hurry! Hold on to everybody!_ She called. Without waiting she focused on the outside and called up her powers. Everything seemed to work in super fast motion as the ribbons of energy wrapped themselves around the group just in time for their bodies to be blasted into a million molecules and forced across space as if being pulled in by a vacuum. As soon as they landed upon their destination, the ribbons disappeared and Nicole collapsed. The whole group stood still, breathing labored, as Alex slowly drew her friend up.

Before them, just yards away, stood a whole army of red and black soldiers with swords drawn-Zaibach soldiers. "This really isn't our day," Kat said.

* * *

Authors's Note: Hurray! Here's a new chapter everybody! Sorry it was so short and so long to get up-things are crazy. There's only a few more chapters before the end so I'll get my rear into gear and get them up for you as fast as I can! I promise! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed so please review! 

The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat

ShadowKat


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Homecoming Memories

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Referred to the last 25 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:** Wow this is short. I'm sorry everyone, I'm not much for long chaps right now. On a lighter note, to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU! throws cookies at all You're the best!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Twenty-Six: Homecoming Memories 

It was hard to imagine the world that she had known before now. A world of happiness and wonders that never ceased and filled with the few people that she cared for. Yet that world now seemed like a far off dream. Rika Avalon looked through the many mirrors that peered into different parts of time, watching as the worlds around her evolved and died. Mistress of Time, she was the ultimate Fate, on a mission to save the world of Time as she knew it. If only they knew, she thought as she watched a field grow and turn brown, then blackened by death. That their actions will effect more then just the world.

Her aim was to reach Gaea and the Protectors before everything happened as she had just viewed it. It was hard to remember that being in the Dimension of Time meant that she was wholly apart from every other part of life, seeing things happen to people years before it took place, or watching a whole village die of a disease years later. The Dimension of Time was tricky that way, with one wrong move you could end up in a whole other year and place then where you intended.

Rika shook her head, watching as the ripples of her movements slowly creped out into the black velvet world and cause the mirrors that floated eerily around her go flying about, some faster then others, and others slower then others. She sighed but kept moving; using her powers to warp the time flow to her will so she could get to her portal quicker. Her powers as a potent Fate had grown with her experience in the dimension and her rule was undeniable on Gaea but with all of her abilities she could still not make her progress any faster. It was a hard lesson that she was still struggling to learn; even the most powerful cannot change Destiny's rules. Even Time is subject to her might, Rika thought. It made her feel vulnerable and violated to think that the one thing she could control, the one thing that made her more powerful then anything, still was not hers.

I don't have time to dwell on such feelings, she told herself. Gaea is in danger and I must go. She remembered the last time she was on Gaea, the last time she had seen her love in person and had touched him… though she had to leave after they had been married she still clung to her last memory.

_She stood in front of the long mirror, a stream of moonlight falling upon her from a nearby window, though he doubted that the moon was out. It was just what happened when you were around her. Her beauty would make you see things that weren't normally there, for instance, the moonlight. He smiled as he walked towards her, admiring the way the glow seemed to illuminate her pale lavender hair, and how it made her tan skin dazzle with the power of a million stars. Her whole body radiated with power and warmth. If he had the time he would have lost himself in that body, absorbing her warmth and love, feeling her power as she wrapped her arms around him, a power that could never hurt him._

_She saw him in the mirror; a reflection that he knew she had lived a thousand times. Offering him the warm smile that he loved so much she turned into his arms as he began to wrap them around her waist. "Do you really have to go?" He asked, burying his face in her soft hair. Rika gave a content sigh. "I'm afraid so. It's my duty," she said, her voice both sad and yet full of duty. He nodded. He knew her job and he knew what it would mean if she stayed here with him. Still, it didn't stop him from wishing._

"_I know. But it was worth a try." Her laugh was soft and musical. "I'll be back before you know it," she said, running her hands through his own brown locks and then resting on his face. "You'll have barely noticed that I left before I come back."_

"_Of course I'll notice."_

_Rika grinned. "I know." She kissed him fervently and slowly began to back out of his embrace, towards the mirror that was now starting to glow with the moonlight. He followed wanting to hold on to her for as long as he could. Slowly, she stepped into the mirror, her image and body melting into one as if the glass was only liquid. Merging with the image, she disappeared until only part of her face and outstretched hand were still there, protruding out of the mirror like a twisted image out of a nightmare. "I'll be back," she whispered, her face sinking into itself and her hand quickly following. As the last of her fingers melded into the other, she was gone, her reflection and her body, leaving him there touching the smooth, cold, glass of the mirror where she had been._

How long has it been? It seems like ages, she thought, picking up the feeling of her portal nearby. She picked up the pace and soon was standing in front of the mirror showing a reflection of her room. Reaching out, she touched the glass, feeling as her powers immediately turned it into liquid at her touch. Moving carefully she passed through the portal, enjoying the warmth that flooded her as she moved through it, still fascinated by the fact that time seemed to almost stop before she broke through to the other side like a chick breaking out of its shell. Stumbling, she fell to the floor, coughing a bit to recover air. I've forgotten how it feels to transport, she thought. Raising her eyes from the ground she took in the familiar sight of her room, happy that nothing had changed, and stood quickly, searching for her husband. "I didn't believe it," his voice came from behind her and she turned quickly. "With everything that's happened and going on… but you're here."

"I said I'd be back," Rika replied in her silky voice. Dalet stepped out from the shadows and embraced her, digging his hands into her hair and holding her as if she was about to slip out of his arms. "It wasn't long, now was it?" She laughed, returning the embrace.

"Exactly five months."

"Five!"

Dalet laughed, silencing her outcry with a kiss. She had picked up the talent from Kat a year ago and she hadn't dropped it yet. Rika deepened the kiss and when they finally broke apart, breathing hard to regain lost air, she pulled back a bit and stared into Dalet's eyes. "What's happened?" She asked, reading the concern in their depths. "What's happened since I've been gone?"

With a sigh, Dalet released her and walked over to the bed, picking up his sword and beginning to strap it on. He hated what was going on and to start over from the first sign of trouble was too much for him. "I have practice," he said in a monotone. Rika cocked an eyebrow and in a flash was by his side, reaching for the sword. "It'll wait," she said, her voice serious.

"Lord Dilandau will be mad-"

"It _will wait._"

Her hand caught the sword and with a jerk she had it back on the bed. Dalet looked at her determined eyes and her set face knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. "And here I was thinking it was hard to get you to relax," he said with a small laugh. Still her face didn't ease and Dalet took a seat, patting the space next to him. "It started right before you left. No one noticed because it was never really a problem, I guess, until that day… We were coming back from a battle a day after you had left-the next morning in fact-and we had just reached the hanger…"

"_All of you go to the Training Room and start your workouts!" Dilandau yelled._

"_No… that's not fair," Kat moaned as she slouched against the wall of the hanger. She was shaking with exhaustion and her skin glistening in sweat, blue eyes contorted into a look of distress as her body trembled. Looking at Kat Dilandau quirked an eyebrow. "What?" He repeated sounding amused._

_Kat fell over and lay on the linoleum floor, looking up at him with exhausted eyes. "I said that wasn't fair," she repeated._

"_And why is that not fair?"_

"_Look around you Dilandau!" She suddenly screamed, motioning to the troops all around him, all looking like they were about to die. "Look around you! We're tired! We're exhausted! We can't take anymore! We battled our hardest and now you want us to train? Just look around, look at Miguel," she motioned to him, who was practically passed out on Alex, "he can't even take a step without passing out and he's always the one to go the farthest! _

"_What about Chesta?" She motioned to the soldier, who was swaying as Nicole tried to make sure he didn't fall down. "He's willing to do anything and right now he's having trouble standing!"_

"_You are defying my orders, Kat?" Dilandau roared, anger in his eyes. "They are weak, they need to work!"_

"_You're going to kill them!"_

"_Then they die weak!"_

"_Dilandau look at me!" With one single movement, she was standing, her legs shaking furiously and her eyes aflame with anger. "Look at me," she repeated, suddenly her voice softer and her tone not so harsh. "I can't take anymore. God knows I'm willing to kill myself just to make sure that you're happy and all's well, but I can't even move. Dilandau, we battled like demons out there. I pushed every part of me to the limit-physically, mentally, emotionally, and even spiritually. I fought like hell and now I'm paying the price. We're all paying the price."_

"_Then you're weak," Dilandau spat and left the room in a storm._

_Kat lowered her head, biding the tears back. Nicole and Alex both came forth. Alex put her arm around Kat's shoulders and let Kat burying her head in her shoulder. Nicole stood next to Kat holding her hand, her eyes saddened. "I'm losing him…" Kat whispered. Nicole and Alex only looked at each other._

"Soon after that Lord Dilandau threw Kat out of their room and practically off the Vione. They were always fighting-I mean screaming fights-and everyone just about flinched every time they in the same room together…"

_The Dragon Slayers sat in the Mess Hall, eating quickly, not one daring to even speak or cough. The moods that their Lord had been in lately were most fearful and none wished to risk the wrath of Dilandau. Even the Protectors had been avoiding the silver haired general. Some occasional glanced up at the man, quickly lowering their gaze before they were caught, and trying to figure out what had their Lord so angry._

_Weeks had gone by with the screaming of he and his wife echoing throughout the halls. At times such noise could be heard coming from their room that people would think a storm was brewing on the horizon with the crashing of furniture and the howling of Dilandau. They both were a match for the other in strength and will. All the servants shook when they had to go into the room after a fight. It had gotten so bad that they fought over who got to deliver messages and who went in to do keep. Even the Dragon Slayers shook when they were called into a meeting._

_Just then the doors slid open and Kat walked into the room. At her entrance, everyone froze, forks stopped in mid motion, chewing forgotten, glasses held above the table inches from the owner's lips, and all eyes were focused on her. She took one look at the room and then focused on Dilandau. It seemed that everyone was holding their breath, praying. The tension was thick in the air and it settled upon everyone like a heavy wool blanket in the summer. _

_Alex and Nicole stood and walked over to Kat, whispering something to her and escorting her out of the room. "That's it, turn tail and run, whore," Dilandau called and Kat stopped, whirling around. Instantly both girls had a grip on Kat's arms, restraining her and at the same time trying to pull her out of the room. "You're not so fearful. Tell your masters to release their pathetic hound," Dilandau taunted. Kat's eyes blazed and everyone dropped what they were holding, scattering from the table as suddenly it was flipped over, crashing onto the floor with a loud sound that echoed throughout the room. "Only a hound would recognize another hound," Kat replied, her voice crystal clear. The hearts of everyone in the room dropped at her words; another fight started._

"That was when Kalirice took over Kat's position and became commander of her own force, the Star Dragons, and then the Second came to Gaea. Kat got kicked off the Vione within days when Nicole found out she was pregnant. But Lord Dilandau wasn't going to let Kat get away that easily, or perhaps it was Kalirice's doings, but they put out a warrant for Kat's capture, dead or alive. Luckily, Nicole changed it…"

_Suddenly the door opened behind Nicole and she heard a pair of footsteps enter. She stood and saluted as Dilandau and Kalirice walked into her room, arm in arm. "Nicole," Kalirice purred, looking at her. "Put out a search warrant for your friend, Katrina."_

_Nicole hesitated, looking slightly slick. "Uhm, excuse me, ma'am," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "I need Lord Dilandau's permission to put out a warrant."_

"_Do as Kalirice says, Nicole," Dilandau shouted. Nicole flinched and turned to her consol, quickly typing something in. There was a small beep and confirmation of the warrant flashed through the screens. "Make it Class A, Type Three," Kalirice grinned. Nicole hesitated. Dilandau's eyes bored into her, ready to snap at her, ready to eat her alive, and Nicole only hesitated a second, acting as if she had made a deadly decision, and obeyed. _

"_Very well," she muttered, typing in something. Kalirice laughed. "Very good choice, Nicole. Make sure you get a team on it right away," she said as she sauntered out of the room, Dilandau hot on her heels. Tears sprang up in Nicole's eyes as she paused in her typing. Without thinking she changed the warrant type and ran from the room. _

"Kat disappeared for a long time and after the warrant Nicole was able to track her down and talk to her, only to find that Kat had met up with some company and had tried to get Scott away from the Dark Stars, a rogue league that had popped up…"

_A branch snapped from somewhere to her right. Kat's head shot up and she stood, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Her eyes quickly scanned the clearing for a figure. For a minute her heart jumped in fear but that relief quickly replaced the fear as the form of Nicole quickly took from in the darkness. "Expecting someone?" Nicole asked with a small smile as she saw the state her friend was in. "No, not really. You scared me girl," Kat replied, hugging her friend. Nicole returned the embrace and when they let go punched Kat in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" Kat demanded, rubbing her arm._

"_For totally disappearing on us! Where the hell did you go?" Nicole replied hotly._

"_I got some help and went and retrieved the Second."_

"_The Second?"_

_Kat motioned over to the slumped over figure. "There he is. He's been brainwashed by the Dark Stars."_

"_He was with the Dark Stars!"_

"_Yeah, Coran and I-"_

"_Coran? As in Coran Duskblade!"_

"_Jeez, get a grip. Yes. I called in a favor and he's helping me. He knew where Scott was and we went and got him."_

"_Oh my God, Kat, now I'm going to have to report this to Alex and you'll really be dead! You know she loves those retrieving missions." Nicole smiled, showing that all anger had been forgotten. Kat laughed lightly. _

"_Well, tell me, why are you out searching for me?"_

_Nicole sighed and took a seat. Kat followed suit. "Kat, I was searching for you to fill you in on what's been going on in the Vione since you left. It's not good news I'm afraid."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Kalirice has put out a warrant on you, Kat. It's Class A, Type Three and she's informed everyone to look for you. I went back and changed it to Class B, Type One."_

"_But she can't put out a warrant without Dilandau's permission!" Kat cried incredulously. _

"_He was with her when she put it out," Nicole said sadly. "He agreed to it, Kat."_

_Kat's voice was very soft now. "Why?"_

"_Because Kalirice is now Second in Command of the Dragon Slayers. She's replaced you, in more then one way. Kat, Dilandau has been sleeping with her."_

_Kat looked sick for a long time before it was replaced by anger. "Nicole, I want you to disappear. Leave the Vione and don't tell anyone where you're going. Cover your tracks and flee. Find somewhere safe and stay there until I call you. Retain total radio silence no matter what," she said, speaking fast and breathless._

_Nicole stared at Kat with surprise. "Kat, what are you saying?"_

"_You need to leave Nicole before they find you!"_

"_I can't, Kat, and you know that. You've already left and if I leave it will just be Alex. I can't do that Kat."_

"_You have too." Kat's voice suddenly became cold. _

_Nicole stood now, anger starting flaring up in her. "No, Kat, I will not. We need to stand together not separate. We need to be a team-we need to be friends-now and stand together."_

"_We can't, Nicole. If we do we'll all die! It is better like this. Hide yourself and stay hidden, Nicole, unless you want to get caught."_

"_We need to stand together!" Nicole yelled. "There are things you need to do together-"_

"_And there are things you need to do alone! This is one of them!" Kat bellowed._

_Nicole stood shocked to see the anger in Kat's eyes. She turned away and started walking. "I will not hide, Kat. No matter what you say this is something you need to do as a team. You used to think that once before but you've changed. You've changed for the worst." _

_With those words said she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kat behind._

"After that Nicole returned to the Vione. Word spread that the Dark Stars had taken back Scott but Zaibach who also captured the girl who brought him to Gaea, Zorya Aradia Belok, had captured him. Zorya escapes and suddenly Kat contacts Alex and Nicole, informing them that she and Coran are going to infiltrate the Vione so they can set up a deal with Lord Dilandau…"

"_You scared?" Coran whispered in Kat's ear, bringing her out of her apparent trance. "Of course not," she muttered back. "That would be a flaw in my character."_

"_And you are nothing but flawless," Coran sneered. Kat rolled her eyes. They were already standing in the all too familiar Throne Room of Dilandau. Besides her stood Nicole and Alex, behind them the Dragon Slayers, the Star Dragons and Kalirice strangely gone. _

_Just then Dilandau entered with what could've been his twin. A tall, slim man entered behind him with shocking white hair like Dilandau's and sharp green eyes. His skin was extremely pale as though he had never seen the sun before and there were burn marks, old and faded, on his hands, but still very visible: Dilandau's personal assassin, Shadow. _

_As Dilandau sat down in his throne, he gazed upon the group with sadistic eyes. "Ah, Kat, my beloved wife," he said, sarcasm coating his voice. "I'm surprised to see you back here after I threw you out." _

_Anger flared up in her eyes as she moved forward to attack, but her movement was hampered. Surprise came over her as she looked down to see that Coran had put his arm out, stopping her. "Threw her out, Dilandau? Honestly, you think that this woman would let you throw her out?" Coran laughed. "You must really need an ego rush."_

_Kat smirked at the look on Dilandau's face. "We're not here to trade insults, Dilandau," she said, stepping around Coran's arm and walking up so she stood closer to the throne. Shadow went on edge so she stopped and looked into Dilandau's eyes. "We're here to make a deal that will interest you." _

_Dilandau sat up a little. "What sort of deal?" He growled. _

"_We'll bring you the one person that can insure your plans to rule Gaea," she said, leaning back on her heels. "Guaranteed."_

_Dilandau quirked his eyebrow and Kat seemed totally cool. "We'll bring you Zorya Aradia Belok."_

_Silence insured for a few seconds and was broke by a peel of small laughter from Dilandau. Coran stepped up to Kat and put his arm on her shoulder, leaning on her, looking cocky. "I wouldn't be laughing Dilandau," he called over Dilandau's laughter. "Because you'll look like not only an idiot but a laughing idiot if you don't accept our offer."_

_Dilandau's attention went up and he stopped laughing, standing up and making him draw his sword. "And why should I believe what a couple of runts have to say?" He sneered, pointing his sword at Coran as he slowly descended the stairs towards them. _

"_Because Zorya Aradia Belok is the only thing that can control the Second," Kat said. At the look on Dilandau's face shock was sent through the air. "So, what's the word, Dilandau?" Coran asked._

"Well, Kat and Coran double crossed Zaibach and the Dark Stars, slipping onto the Vione and taking the Second when the two forces were fighting. They almost had him too. But then a force gathered by Queen Hitomi arrived and took him, declaring war. Kat then takes Nicole and Alex away from the Vione and all three disappear…"

_Sitting alone where dead wood and browning leaves continued to curl up and fall from old branches, trees long gone or dead, lumps of blackened coal in the cold dawn, grass scattered in patches that reminded her of an old mutt's patchy fur with the occasional chirping of the lonely cricket, was Kat. "Because friends can see through that," came Alex's voice, echoing all around her, answer an unspoken question. "We still come when you call."_

"_Even though we disagree with your actions," Nicole added, appearing like magic out of the brush. Jumping up, Kat greeted the woman with a powerful hug, relieved to see her best friends. Alex appeared next and was greeted with the same enthusiasm as Nicole had been._

"_It's good to see you Kat," Nicole said fondly, watching as relief flooded her friend's face. "You too, both of you," Kat said, smiling. "Now come on, we've got a mission."_

"_What?" Alex asked, a little shocked. She glanced over at Nicole and saw the same expression on her friend's face. "Kat, you said that you needed to see us. We weren't expecting a mission," Nicole said._

"_Well, we don't expect a lot of things to happen, do we? Remember going to Gaea?"_

"_I admit things happen without reason to us, but come on. It's strange that you call us and then suddenly say we're going on a mission. What mission?"_

"_Did you honestly think I would call you out here for a chat?"_

_Now Nicole and Alex had extreme surprised on their faces. Sending an infamous look to Nicole, they followed their friend. They walked through the forest, the scenery never truly changing. Kat was taking them into the heart of the Fanellian forest and there could only be one possible reason for that. To break into the Queen's Palace. Annoyed, Alex stopped and Nicole halted behind her. Kat didn't seem to notice._

_Alex cleared her throat, which caught Kat's attention. She turned to them with a quizzical look on her face. "Okay, you've taken us far enough Kat. What the hell is going on?" Alex demanded. _

_Kat heard Alex's tone and instantly went on the offensive. "This isn't the time or the place, Alex. Keep moving," she growled._

"_I'm not moving another inch until you answer me. What the hell is going on Kat? You disappear and then we try to get you come back and you act like we're trying to kill you. Then you go all Rambo on us. What the hell is with these changes? You were never like this before!"_

_Crossing her arms, Kat glared at Alex and Nicole. "If you're scared to go on then you can leave, cowards."_

"_See? That isn't you talking Kat!"_

"_It sounds strangely like Dilandau," Nicole commented._

"_This is not the time to be accusing me of things that I am not! The world is about to be destroyed and we need to save it! So keep all that "you're changing" crap to yourself for now! Unless you want to discuss it while we're being blown up!" She hollered. _

"_I think I will. Answer us this Kat-things were the same until Dilandau started slipping away from you! It's like ever since Kalirice showed up she was more of a match for Dilandau so you're trying to be more like her to get him back. Well, he isn't coming back Kat so you can give up!" _

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_It's true! You say you want to save the world but how can we save it together when we're not wholly together? Answer that!" _

_Kat turned her back to the two and started to walk off. _

"Something changed Kat, or so I was told. The last I heard from them they were headed towards the Fanellian castle to free the Second and Zorya who they believe to be taken also. But they also found out that Kalirice wants the Second for herself so she can rule Gaea alone. Now they have four forces fighting of the Second, two from Zaibach, Fanellia, and the Dark Stars. That was the last I heard from them."

Rika looked at Dalet, her eyes shinning with remorse, as she absorbed the information. "This has done a lot to you," she whispered, her hand on her husband's face. He nodded a bit and Rika embraced him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here… I could have done something."

"No, you had your duties. Some things have to go this way."

"And some things don't."

Dalet pulled back and stared at her incredulously. He suddenly had a bad feeling about what she was going to do. "No, Rika, you can't-"

"I can do whatever I want in Time," she said, suddenly standing straight. Turning her head she seemed to stare off into a far off mirror, as if she could see something that Dalet could not, and slowly nodded as if agreeing to some unspoken challenge. Her golden eyes glowed brighter then before and she reached out, making a circle in the air with the flat of her palm, and then reached into the shimmering air. Slowly she pulled out her sword, sheathed in a black scabbard with diamonds that sparkled like stars in the sky, and Dalet's family insignia upon it. "Rika, don't," he said slowly.

Rika looked at him and offered a smile. "Dilandau won't be putting any more stress upon you," she whispered, her voice as vile as a viper's bite. Dalet's eyes widened and he jumped to try and grab her but she was gone within a second, spirited away into the thin air, leaving him behind with only an idea of what was going to happen to his Lord. "Shit," he muttered, running from the room.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Cry Me A World

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Referred to the last 26 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:** Wow this is short. I'm sorry everyone, I'm not much for long chaps right now. On a lighter note, to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU! throws cookies at all You're the best!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Cry Me a World 

Rika reappeared in Dilandau's room, glancing around and searching for the silver haired general. The room itself had not changed at all but the atmosphere around it had; it was like walking into a bear's den. She could feel the hate and spite towards unnamed people, the raw pain that radiated from the room's masters, the fear at the shadows in the night, the dregs of nightmares long lived, and the pure power. None of it held any notion of love or even the smallest indication of liking for the other. It was truly a changed room.

She found Dilandau sitting in a chair in the corner, a glass of wine in his hand, gently swirling it, staring at the fire, watching as the flames swayed in tempo with his swirling glass within the hearth, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. Rika knew when to seize an opportunity and, creating a shift, froze time, allowing her to walk over and lock the door, slowing Time outside the door so that she would not be disturbed. Returning to her spot and allowing the flow of Time to resume, she drew her sword and faced Dilandau. "I thought you had gone for good," Dilandau snarled, not taking his eyes away from the fire. "Just like them." Only Rika heard the hidden tone in his voice. So, Kalirice was not able to fully put him under her spell, she thought. Then that means there's still hope.

"You can never hold me back, Dilandau," she said coolly. "That's one power you don't have."

Dilandau growled and threw his wine into the fire, making it jump with life. "I have power!" He howled, sounding like a wounded animal. Rika started towards him, taking her time, sword at the ready. "I am powerful… even more without _her_."

"Without your wife, the only one who saw you for you and not a monster." There was no question in her voice. Dilandau snorted and put his head in his hand, chuckling. "Oh, but I am a monster," he cooed softly. "I am, such an evil monster, so bad… so bad. No one can control me-oh no-no one can. They can't put limits on me. I am powerful. So powerful, so bad… I am uncontrollably, powerfully, bad."

He's thoughts are erratic, Rika thought. I'll be lucky if I don't end up killing him. How long has Kalirice had her claws in him? Dilandau continued his rant. "_She_ never saw that side. _She_ said I wasn't. But I am. _She_ lied… such a bad liar. Bitch. I'll kill _her_! I swear! I'll rip out _her_ throat and I'll open _her_ chest and rip out _her_ heart, and show it to _her_! That's what love does! Bad liar!" Rika was close enough now that she could practically small the wine radiating off him. Drunk and under a spell, she thought, disgusted.

"Bad liar!" Dilandau roared, standing suddenly and rushing Rika. Reacting fast and caught a bit off-guard, she charged her blade and plunged it into his chest. Dilandau screamed as if his soul was being ripped out of his chest and his body burned. The room became dark and the only light was that of her energy rippling over Dilandau's body, hurting him-cleansing him. "This is the only way," she whispered. Turning her head, she closed her eyes, and with a look of pain, she did what she had to do.

She thought the room had blown up. Dilandau's screams became unearthly and increasingly loud and the whole room shook with his emotions. Rika kept her head turned; she could not look at the face of a man who was realizing his fate. Her heart ached with sadness for Kat and him, ached for the delicate love that had been blown apart by a ruthless woman, and by the raw nerves that were now exposed to the air. Pain would be strong for the both of them for such a long time… Images flashed through Rika's head of the immediate future and she shuddered. It won't be true, she told herself. It won't. With that, she forced the sword farther into Dilandau's chest.

Everything became quite and the sword stopped glowing. Rika opened her eyes and removed it from Dilandau's chest, watching as white strands of steam came off his body. He remained standing for a second before he fell over, lifeless. There was a pang in Rika' heart and she looked away, knowing that it had been done. Silence rocked the room for a long time before a moan broke it.

Looking down at the man, his body broken and worn, Rika smiled on the inside as Dilandau opened his eyes. He was free from Kalirice's spell. "Kat?" He chocked, looking at Rika. She didn't answer, only turned and started from the room. "You know what you must do, Lord Dilandau," she said.

Dilandau lay on the floor for a couple more minutes, the images of what had happened flashing through his head. He felt like he was been asleep for ages and his head was full of cobwebs. "Oh, God," he whispered, eyes widening as he remember what had happened. What the hell had he done? Images of Kat looking at him, her blue eyes shinning like stars, fresh with pain and wounds unseen, and the same repeating image of her turning and walking out of the room, the door closing with a dull _thud_ as she left for good. What the hell had he done?

Kalirice… He remembered her, remembered what she had done to him, and anger arose in him. That bitch had taken him away… no, she hadn't done anything except suggest things to him. It was he who had made Kat leave. But Kalirice was the reason for his pushing his wife away. She was the reason… He stood, anger and hate towards the woman rushing through his veins like acid. He knew what he had to do.

Leaving the room behind he started towards the Training Room-as late, as it was he had a feeling that Kalirice would be there. He stormed along the corridors his mind reeling with had happened over the past months. Kat was gone. Kalirice had taken her place and he happily let the woman do so. Part of him wasn't sure if he should be angry with himself or with Kalirice. I just hope that Kat is still willing-he stopped, his body taken by fear. The warrant. God, he had allowed Kalirice to put a warrant out on Kat. Kat could be dead somewhere; wasn't that what Kalirice had mentioned to him? Skin crawling he suddenly felt dirty and sick, as if his skin had become diseased and he was trying to desperately inch out of it. What had he done? Everything was so screwed up and he didn't even know where to start to make it go back to normal.

She trusted you, he yelled at himself, sprinting towards the Training Room with vigor. She trusted you and what did you do! It took you a long time to win her heart and trust back after last time and now I screwed it up with Kalirice. You put her in danger! You could've killed her… Images of Kat flashed through his head and he muffled a cry; her eyes made his heart shatter. That look would haunt him forever.

Reaching the Training Room he flung open the door immediately spotting the woman in the middle of the gym, awaiting him. "Ah, lover, there you are," she purred as he entered. Dilandau drew his sword, his eyes blazing, and shaking slightly. "I came back for you-I thought you'd like to see what has become of the mighty Protectors; or what will become of them." Her mahogany red eyes glittered in the low light with excitement. Dilandau growled and advanced on her, sword ready to draw blood. "Really?" He sneered, his voice shaking with uncontrollable anger. "What if I don't want to come and see?"

Kalirice laughed. Her laugh sent Dilandau's head spinning with hate and he resisted every bone in his body that said to take her head off. No, I'm going to make her pay, he thought. "But you're the one who told me that you wished to be there and witness the Protectors' destruction."

"I changed my mind."

Faltering confusion fell over her face as Dilandau stepped into the light but it was quickly replaced by anger. "No!" She cried, drawing a small dagger and charging him. Dilandau flipped her over his shoulder, watching as she hit the ground, the weapon flying from her hand. "No… You're mine!"

"Wrong, Kalirice," Dilandau yelled. "You made me hurt the only one in my life that I ever cared about and now you're mine."

"She wasn't for you."

Her sneer sent Dilandau's anger rising. "And neither are you."

"No, I am the one for you. I embraced the monster that you are and I didn't try to change you. You want power Dilandau and together we can get it. We can rule Gaea! Together we'll be unstoppable and the monster will be content."

"You're the monster."

Glaring, Kalirice was on her feet and charging him again. Dilandau swung at her but she leapt to the side, crouching and delivering a sharp kick to his knee, making him hit the floor. "We could've been perfect, Dilandau," Kalirice snarled, dagger back in her hand. Dilandau, bent down on one knee, glanced at her, leaning on his sword. He would not be defeated. "We could've ruled the world together."

Just as she brought the dagger down, Dilandau rolled away. Thrown off balance Kalirice fell to the ground and Dilandau sprung forth, sword ready to pierce her heart. Following his example, Kalirice rolled away and was on her feet, another weapon in hand, and charging him. They were a good match for swordsmanship and the battle was fierce, they met each other step for step and swing for block, constantly moving and dodging each other's blows. But she would not defeat Dilandau and he would kill her, watching as he withdrew his sword from her chest and her blood trickled off of it. He swung again and Kalirice blocked, grunting under the pressure he put on the blade. "You still have a chance to come back to me, lover," she told him, her voice strained. Dilandau's eyes widened and he removed the blade, swinging with lightning fast reflexes. Kalirice screamed as her forearms suddenly disappeared from her arms. "_Don't_ call me lover," Dilandau hissed, expressing each word carefully.

Kalirice fell to her knees, staring at the bloody stumps of arms with wide, horror-filled eyes. She looked up at Dilandau, standing over her, sword at his side. "We could've ruled together," she whispered, tears in her eyes. Dilandau shook his head. "No, Kalirice, we never could. I would've come out of your spell one way or another. Some things have to be like this."

"But it could've been our world-it still can be. Please, don't kill me… we can make it work."

"In this world, your tears don't have any effect." He swung the sword and cut her head off in one fluid motion. He watched as the look of fear and surprise was forever frozen upon her face as it slid away from her body. Stepped away from the bloody body he started towards the door, not even looking back. He had to find Kat.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Desire for Verve

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Referred to the last 27 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:** Wow this is short. Again. Sorry. Life is hectic you know. Longer chap next time, promise!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Desire for Verve 

Sweat covered their bodies falling like rain to the ground, who gladly soaked it up, excited about the prospect of rain to cool its dying plants. The other rain, crimson and thicker then the light drops of rain, did not quench its thirst. Yet still it wondered why so many animals would be running in the pour of this crimson rain.

Alex heard the thoughts of the earth as she fought, its voice echoing through her head. She wanted to laugh at its innocence-at least there was still some innocence left in the world-but she refrained from doing so. The earth might not know what was going on but she did, and she refused to be killed by doing something stupid. No, the moment for basking in the knowledge of pure innocence was gone. She swung her sword with vigor and strength, slicing down the on coming men as if they were simply waves against a rock.

Plunging her sword into the chest of one man, cutting right through his armor, and blasting another with fire, she turned and glanced at her other two best friends. Nicole, who usually opposed to violence, was protecting their two guests, Zorya and Scott, as she and Kat held back the on coming forces. Her eyes lingered on Scott, looking around wide-eyed at the blood bath. Innocence is still alive in him, she thought, somewhat sadly. It was the exact way she had looked in her first battle; wide eyed with innocence, appalled by the amount of hate and anger around her. Now look, I'm the one fighting and killing.

How could so much killing go one just to get one person? It was always different when we were fighting back attacking forces or were trying to save the world but… _No, it's the same_, a small voice told her. _You were killing innocents even after the world was safe. All because you wanted something they had. This is exactly what you did only the places have been switched. _

No! It's not true! She told herself fiercely. We would never participate in random killing.

We? 

Nicole and I wouldn't.

What about Kat? 

There was a pause as she looked over at Kat. It was true; she had never truly known if Kat would have gone along with Dilandau on a random killing spree if she and Nicole had not stood up and disagreed with it. Right now she looked like a true assassin, cutting away the forces without even the bat of an eye. Did she enjoy killing? She's changed, she told the voice, admitting defeat. We never knew much about her at first… But I know in my heart she wouldn't kill without reason.

Are you so sure? 

Alex didn't have time to respond for Kat blasting away a soldier who had snuck up on Alex brought her back into the real world. She glanced at Kat, knowing that her thoughts had only been a few seconds, yet it felt like a minute or two, but in battle a few seconds could get you killed. I'm not leaving, she told herself, swinging her sword and bringing down two soldiers. I have kids to take care of.

_We're fighting a losing battle,_ came Nicole's voice inside her head, not phasing her concentration.

I agree. We need to get to the Temple! She agreed. I can transport- 

_No, you're weak Nicole and you need to save your energy._ Kat's voice objected.

_Then how the hell are we supposed to get to the Temple?_ Alex demanded. _It's miles away! _

_Kat, there's now way we'll be able to out run these forces._

From where Alex was she could see Kat grinning. _We don't need to run._

_You're not making sense Kat! Fanellia's coming and we're already failing with three forces against us! We're not the Dragon Slayers-we can't take one four armies at once without back up!_ Nicole cried.

_Nicole's right. Whatever crazy plan you have Kat forget it. We need logic._ Alex agreed.

_Are you sayin' that I don't use logic in my plans?_

_Well, most of the time._

_About two thirds of the time,_ Nicole added.

Alex could feel Kat glaring at them. _This has logic in it, if you'll just listen. There's one other who can transport, if we can find her._

_Who?_ The question was asked simultaneously.

_Naru._

Instantly Alex could feel everyone scanning the field at the same time. Where is that girl? She wondered, knowing exactly whom Kat was talking about. The hyper active assassin was hard to find normally but in a battle one would have better luck finding a needle in a haystack. We need to move out to find her, but Nicole is so weak and we have Scott… "Kat, cover me!" Alex yelled to her friend, snatching up a free sword from the ground. She ran over to where Nicole, Zorya, and Scott were standing and semi-fighting. "Zorya," Alex said, reaching out and touching the dark haired girl. She turned, facing the Protector, eyes shinning with lust for battle. Alex thrust the sword into her hand, ignoring as the slimy film on it came off in her hand. Blood was truly a disgusting thing.

"Take this and help Nicole protect Scott," she said hurriedly. Without waiting for an answer to the order, she turned and headed out into the battle. Forces alike where fighting the other all trying to reach the same prize. When someone wasn't attacking her group they were fighting amongst the other. A couple times she witnessed fellow soldiers murdering the other, their eyes glazed over in fear or anger, completely oblivious to who they had just slain. Revulsion swelled up in Alex's stomach at the sight; how could they not know?

Pushing her way through the fray, sometimes using her powers to break apart a particularly thick fighting area, eyes constantly moving, constantly looking for her prey. Shouts and screams filled her air as the echoes of the earth reverberated in her head making it just as chaotic as the world outside. So many voices so many things all happening in a whirlwind of activity. Sweat poured down her face and made her wish for rain to cool off her sweating body. Battle was always so hot no matter where you were-in the snow or at sea, in the chill of winter or the dead of night, high up on a mountain top or deep in a valley. It was always the same, always hot, hot with death and destruction.

She didn't know how long she searched but in her mind it seemed like years. Finally, she spotted Naru, circled by what looked like Fanellian soldiers, killing each as they rushed her. Show off, Alex thought, and then rushed into the fray.

Naru had just finished killing the last soldier when suddenly she felt something sharp at her throat. "Stay still and you won't get hurt," came the husky breath at her ear. Naru threw back her head and laughed. "Tell me that again and _you'll_ be the one getting hurt," she told her capturer, twisting her sword in her hand. The idiot-don't they know you can't _catch_ Naru? Her grip tightened on her sword and she began to move it towards her capturer, calling up her powers.

Suddenly something wrapped itself around her legs; feeling like led rope, and her sword froze in mid air. Surprise filled her eyes as she looked down at her legs. Large plants had suddenly burst out of the earth and had become attached to her limbs, twisting around until they reached her waist. Glancing at her sword arm she was forced to do a double look-was that _ice_? "What the hell?" She cried, seeing her arm completely encased in ice. There was a small prickling feeling at her neck but she ignored it. That was _ice_ on _her_ arm! "Are you willing to cooperate?" Came the voice.

"Wha-yeah, yeah."

"Good."

They were flying through the air, Naru being dragged behind as if she was a worm dangling from a hawk's talon. Her eyes widened even more as she watched the battle below her take place without even a glance at the sky. "Idiots! Look up!" She screamed, but her voice was lost in the sounds of battle. "Be quite," the voice growled and suddenly she recognized it. It was Alex's-the Protector of Elements-that had her. Oh, great, get captured by them why don't you, she said to herself. Before she knew it they were back on the ground, feet safely established on the solid ground.

"I got her!" Alex yelled to Kat. The girl nodded and suddenly there was what looked like a large darkened bubble around them. Naru rolled her eyes trying to hide her amazement at Kat's powers. They do have me captured, after all, she told herself.

"All right Naru, you're going to transport us to the Temple of Artemis," Alex demanded.

"I don't want to."

"You're going to whether or not you want to."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"There's four people with swords and three with powers."

"Ah, good point."

"Do it Naru," Kat said threatening. "Or else you'll live to regret it."

"Uhm, no. Your threats don't scare me."

"Then we'll kill you."

"You won't."

"Says who?" Alex demanded.

"Because if you kill me then there's no one else to transport you."

She knew she had them cornered there. They won't risk killing their meal ticket out of here. However, she was surprised for the millionth time that day when Kat rushed forward and pushed Alex's blade deeper into her skin so it broke. "Wha… what are you doing?" She cried as pain radiated from her neck. Blood trickled down her neck like a warm stream. Kat pushed harder on the blade, her eyes boring into Naru's, and what she saw scared Naru. Her blue eyes were void of emotion, empty like a black hole, with only the flicker of light from the battle reflected in her pupils. It scared Naru to death. "Do you doubt that I will even blink if I kill you?" She whispered, her voice reflecting her eyes. Calm, monotone, and devoid of emotion. Naru shook her head, truly, for once in her life, terrified for her life-this was even worse then Lord Tandor.

"Do you want to die at my hands?"

Naru shook her head again, beginning to fear that no matter what she said that Kat would still kill her. Her eyes told her that though her face-still like an early morning-said nothing. "Please, I'll get you to the Temple… just don't kill me," she whispered her voice hoarse. Kat stared at her some more not even acknowledging that she had heard Naru. "Please, I'll do it!" Naru cried, withering under the Protector's gaze. Slowly, she watched as the woman's hand slowly pulled the blade back and the others crowded around. Closing her eyes, Naru focused on the Temple, seeing its white columns and glimmering marble steps in her mind. With a small _pop_ she knew they were in front of the Temple.

Opening her eyes, she was met with Kat's again, and her breath caught. Was she to do die now? With lightning fast reflexes she saw a hand move and felt a sharp pain. Wha-she couldn't finish the thought for she blacked out.

Alex caught the limp body of Naru and looked at Kat, eyes wide with fear. Had she killed her? "She's only out Alex," Kat said, sounding slightly annoyed. "And no, I wouldn't kill her."

"But…"

"Your eyes," Nicole said carefully, as if she was walking on thin ice. "They were so… void-"

Kat suddenly grinned. "I picked it up from Coran," she said, and looked towards the Temple. It was large, made purely out of white marble, carved in the most elaborate way. Its tall columns reached towards the sky, with no large ceiling to cover the sky, and only a railing of carved stone showing a story of something. Large steps led up to the Temple and Kat started towards it. "Come on, let's go," she said. Alex looked at Nicole and then nodded, picking up Naru who was currently wrapped up in vines that Alex had called up to hold Naru. Nervousness sat in the pits of their stomachs as they started towards the ancient building-was this their last fight? Would they fail or win this? God, I hope that we all get out alive, she thought. Please dear God let us all get out alive.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Scared Soldiers

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Referred to the last 28 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:** Wow this is looooooong. Enjoy! thows brownies at reviewers

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Scared Soldiers Don't Fight 

Inside the Temple of Artemis, the Protectors, Zorya, Scott, and Naru found themselves in a jungle of marble and vines, the ceiling have long since collapsed-the fragments still lay about like fallen soldiers-on itself and it looked as if there were no walls in-between the columns. "Wow," Nicole breathed, looking around. Above them the velvet sky sparkled with the glow of the stars, and far to the East the sky was a hazy pink of where the sun began to disappear. "It's beautiful."

Even Kat could appreciate the building's history and fallen state. "Even worn and broken it still holds all its might and beauty," Alex quoted. She had set Naru down next to a column and was now examining part of a fragment. She ran her fingers across the engraved side gently, as if she was afraid that just the slightest touch would make it crumble. "So, where is this… thing… supposed to happen?"

Nicole shrugged. "The Old Script once made reference to a pedestal in which the One rose Gaea up in all her despair, to recreate a dying rose, and bless the world again," Zorya offered, earning odd looks from the Protectors. "Well, what do you expect? It's not like it's exact."

"I don't see a pedestal," Scott said, looking around. "All I see is a fallen temple." The resounding _smack_ made everyone look. Alex was frowning at the crouched Scott, glaring, and brushing off her hand. "Ouch-what was that for?" Scott yelled, rubbing his head where the woman had smacked him. Damn she hits hard, he thought. "It's not fallen," she yelled back. "It's majestic."

"Alright fine, all I see is a _majestic_ fallen temple." Zorya pulled Scott away before Alex could find his head again. "Perhaps you should refrain from making comments about the Temple," she suggested, shooting daggers at the Elemental Protector. Alex shrugged and walked over to Nicole. "That sounds like a good idea," she voiced over her shoulder.

"What? Why I should-" Scott started, making Alex whip around. Kat jumped in between the two, holding up her hands to both. "Whoa, before we get all in the killing mood, can we please figure out what the hell we're supposed to do here?" She asked. Scott was the first to back down. "Alright," he agreed, eyeing Alex carefully. "But can we please not hit the Second anymore?"

"Fine. Zorya did this Old Script say anything else?"

Zorya looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking slowly and carefully. "It mentioned how the Circle of Power would glow when the First Three Children stood in the center of each desire. This would give the First's reincarnation-the Second-the sign that he could awaken from his deepest sleep and make their desire into a rose."

"Well that's helpful," Alex said sarcastically. "I don't see a Circle of Power."

"'Stand in the center of each desire'? What could that mean?" Nicole added.

"I don't know. The Old Script was written in the Old Tongue so it's hard to translate and it's not very descriptive. It was only meant as a sort of report of the First."

"So obviously we have to find whatever this Circle is," Scott said.

"Yes," Zorya confirmed.

"Alright, so let's look people," Kat said, and every spread out. It was hard to look for vines covered most of the Temple, and what the vines didn't cover were most likely to be underneath the fragments of the ceiling. What they could see held no indications of any sort of circle. After a bit Nicole leaned back on her heels and sighed. "Maybe it got eroded away with time?" She offered. "No, it couldn't have," Kat said. "Such an old relic would-could-not be eroded by anything. It would have to be made of powerful magic."

"Would, Protector," Zorya pointed out.

"What evidence do we have that even says it's on the floor?" Scott asked. "It could've been on a column, or on the ceiling."

"That means we would have to be able to defy gravity, idiot," Alex sneered.

"Well it could've been a design on the ceiling, like a skylight," Scott shot back defensively.

"He's got a point," Nicole agreed. "We have no clue where it could be. Or even if its still here."

"But it has to be here," Kat said. "I mean this is the place where the Second was supposed to call us and we're supposed to save the world. It has to be here."

"Kat that was supposed to happen. If you've noticed, it hasn't been exactly "supposed to" around here for a long time," Nicole pointed out.

"Well, even if it was supposed to be it should still be. I mean, nothing other then we came here way early, didn't know anything about the Second or when he came, let the Second be tossed around like a jar of Pringles, and have no clue about what we're supposed to do. It's not that bad."

"You're joking, right?" Zorya asked.

"Kat, we're at a loss. What are we supposed to do now?" Nicole said.

Kat growled and hit a rock. "I don't know!" She cried. "I don't know!"

Silence followed as each Protector immersed themselves into their thoughts, each trying to figure out the way to save the world when everything seemed to be falling apart. We can't give up, Kat thought. It has to be here, somewhere.

There has to be a way, we're just not seeing it, Nicole thought. Maybe…

Magic is stupid. It never works when you need it to, Alex complained. This stupid Circle is made of magic.

We're not looking at it.

Magic can bring up…

It's so stupid!

It's hidden from other's eyes.

Another source of magic…

It's probably faded with time.

So if it's hidden, where?

Then it would bring it out…

But everyone says magic is forever.

Where?

Maybe magic against magic?

Can magic hide?

We need it!

That's it!

Magic, of course!

"I've got it!" All three yelled at the same time, making Zorya and Scott jump. "We've got to use our own magic!"

"You just now figured that out?" Zorya asked incredulously. "It's sort of obvious."

"Oh, shut up," Alex muttered. "So, we unleash our powers?"

Nicole nodded. "On the count of three," Kat ordered. "We'll keep an eye out for this Circle," Scott said wearily, not quite sure of their plan. What would happen if the powers they unleashed became dangerous? They would all die before even seeing this Circle. It's a bad idea, he thought. What if they lose control? I don't even know all their powers. What if it's bad? He swallowed hard and took Zorya's hand in his. He needed comfort right then and he knew Zorya wasn't afraid.

She tossed him a casual smile that made his heart melt in return and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Both turned their eyes to the Protectors as Kat yelled, "Three!" There was a deafening crack of a whip, a flicker somewhere beyond Scott's head-as strange sensation over took him as he felt the flicker-and suddenly all three women were glowing. He gasped as he saw the auras of the Protectors-they were so bright! So powerful… his skin tingled as if electricity coursed through the air itself and his heart caught in his throat. That power, all that power, he could feel it. It was as if his skin was drinking in the power from the Protectors and it made goose bumps appear on his skin; he felt alive and full of life, a thirst somewhere within him quenched, his mind clear and ringing. He could feel the power and he loved it.

Scott let go of Zorya's hand, spreading his arms wide to the auras, wishing it to come to him, wishing it to fill him and quench the thirst he had known forever. He drank it in; the power-the pure essence of Gaea-and lavished every sensation. His heart raced and he felt as strong as an ox, his body quivered and he was happy that it did. So much power he held and now his body recognized it. Throwing back his head, he began to laugh, joy and exhilaration coursing through him as if he was a child again. Power!

As soon as it had come, the power disappeared, leaving him cold and alone. Scott stopped laughing at whipped his head around to look at the Protectors in an accusing stare. How dare they take away his power! It was his! "Why did you stop?" He demanded, missing the feeling of the power warming his bones and flesh. "Because our power wasn't doing anything," Nicole said gently. "However, you seemed to be enjoying it," Alex pointed out.

"It was… exhilarating," Scott replied, trying to calm himself.

"Exhilarating? You were getting off on their power?" Zorya asked, cocking an eyebrow. Scott nodded. "Well, maybe you should try," Kat said. He looked at her, confused. Try what? He wondered. I felt alive with their power. I don't have any power.

"Perhaps you should try using your own power. You are the Second, remember?"

Oh, yes, I am. The thought came ironically. "I… I don't think I have any power…"

"Yes you do. We're connected to each other Scott, so if you were getting off on our power you have your own," Alex said sharply. Now, can we-"

She stopped suddenly, glancing down at her feet. Everyone followed where she was looking and a unanimous gasp was heard. Beneath them the vines were beginning to crawl backwards, untangling and unwrapping themselves around the floor and column, seeping back into the forest around them. "Alex… is that you?" Nicole asked, eyes wide. "No, it's not," came the whispered reply.

Again Scott experienced the flicker from somewhere deep inside his mind. What was that? He wondered, looking around. The vines were practically running back into the forest now. He felt the flicker again, and he turned his head, trying to identify it. Again, and again, feeling it, whipping his head around until he was so dizzy. There was a gasp from his side and he looked only to gasp himself. All around them the fragments of ceiling were being dragged and moved by invisible hands, melding together and flying up towards the sky, attaching to their respectable columns as other pieces flew up and melded into them. "What the hell is happening?" Zorya yelled as the ceiling fragments flew faster and faster, whipping up into the air and making her duck and dodge them.

Scott looked and saw that the Protectors were also trying to avoid the fragments' path. As soon as one ducked from one piece, another would come flying in from the side. What is happening? He thought, fear suddenly turning his veins into ice water. Everywhere he looked the fragments flew about, yet none came near him. Within seconds but what felt like a lifetime to him, the fragments were once again a magnificent ceiling, carved and endowed with some sort of script that felt familiar in his mind. "Hey guys," came the breathless voice of Zorya. Scott could feel the Protectors turn to where Zorya was and he felt their surprise. Wait, surprise? He questioned, unable to tear his eyes away from the script. Within his mind he could sense each of the Protectors, he could almost see what they saw, and he could hear their voices inside his head yet they were not talking. What… what's going on?

Kat was the first to feel the connection. Pulling her eyes away from the carved floor where a large, intricate design of a circle lay, its lines slightly glowing in the dim light, and script written all along its lines so that sometimes it ran into the other or jumped around, she looked at Scott. She could feel him just as she could feel Alex or Nicole. The connection that they shared mentally had somehow adjusted so that they could feel Scott, everything he felt, and as if a shadow in her mind danced, flickers of the script that he stared at danced in her mind. Frowning, she felt Alex and Nicole sense the connection, and turn also.

"You guys, I think it's time," Kat said slowly, still staring. Her head pounded slightly and her stomach jumped around. She wasn't used to seeing another image in her head, yet it felt familiar somehow. "Scott," Nicole said gently, walking over to the young man and placing a hand on his shoulder.

To her surprise, Kat could feel the hand on her own should, feel Nicole's presence, yet her world went spinning as Scott turned to stare at Nicole. Oh God, she thought, slightly ill. The faint image danced in the back of her mind like she had another set of eyes in the back of her head, yet she could still see the things in front of her. Talk about an out of body experience. "Scott, it's time," Nicole continued, and Kat knew she wasn't imaging the green tint to Nicole's face. "Do… Do you know what that says, Scott?" She asked, hesitantly.

Scott nodded and Kat knew that everyone wanted to barf. The movements of the Second were making them sick to their stomach now, with this double vision going on. "I do," he whispered, fear and awe lacing his voice. "But… this power… I don't…"

"Scott, God, tone down the connection!" Alex yelled, gripping her head and doubling over. "You're going to kill us!" Kat frowned at her friend, and then suddenly she felt it too. It hit like a baseball bat in her head and she fell to the ground. Memories that were not hers washed over her like a tidal wave, along with such strong emotions. Fear, anger, awe, joy, remorse, resignation, happiness, exhilaration, and pain… all twisted into one and each one with its own impact. Screaming was going on in her head and Kat wasn't sure if it was the memories or just her own voice, whether she was imaging it or not. Her mind felt like it wanted to explode and pain washed over her, quickly replaced by another memory and its sensations. She was running, she was on the ocean, she could smell sweat, the rain, feel the dirt beneath her fingers or the sheets she held, she saw the park and the boat, felt the rain splattering against her skin and the wind caressing it.

Then, suddenly, it was gone. Blinking, Kat sat up, all the memories and emotions were gone. She looked at Scott, a question on her face, as he offered a shy smile. The double vision had ebbed away and now only the connection between her and her friends and him was left. She could feel his embarrassment and resignation. He knew that these powers were strange and strong, and he was forced to accept that. "Sorry," he said as she stood. "It just… I don't know."

"It's okay," Kat was surprised at how soft her voice was. She understood what it was like to suddenly have powers. She looked at Nicole and Alex who was starting to stand now, recovered like she was. "We should probably do this now. Those armies will be coming soon."

"No."

The answer threw Kat's already sensitive balance off. "What?" She asked.

"I said no."

"Scott, we have to," Nicole said gently. "This is the fate of the world."

"No. I mean… I want to save the world but… no. I won't-I don't-want to use my powers."

"I know you just got them but, Scott, we have to. If we don't Gaea is already lost. We're the Protectors of Gaea, we have to save her," Alex said.

"No. I… I want to, but I can't. I just can't!"

"Why?" The question was from Zorya, and the look on her face pained Scott. He wanted to be the hero and save the world but… he couldn't. His blood was ice water and he knew, in some foreign part of him that he never would be able to. He was the Second, not the First, and reincarnations were usually screwballs. He was afraid of this power that he had suddenly. Afraid of what he could do, afraid of what would happen if he lost control, afraid of himself. He looked at his hands, knowing what they could do now, and knowing what he could do. "I've… I've seen what this does to you. You don't come out the same, Zorya. Once you accept it, once you take it, you're never the same."

"That's not true," Alex said. "We're the same."

"No!" The fierceness in his voice shocked everyone. "No," he said, toning down his voice. "You're not. I know. Alex, Nicole…. Kat…. You're not the same, anymore. It's not knowledge or wisdom; it's this power. Remember when you first came here? Do you remember when you were scared of the power, when you had to save the world and you didn't know how? You were young, yes, but you were forced into greatness. Things were different back then. All of you were friends."

"We're still friends, Scott," Kat said gently. "Back then we were young and clumsy, dumb and afraid. Now we're grown, with the powers, and we've experienced a lot. The power helped up to grow up, Scott, that's all. Faster and better then we would have before. That's all."

"That's not all, Kat. Why can't you see it? You're not the same. You're not friends. The power has corrupted you! I've seen what it does and I don't want it to happen to me. So no, I won't do it. The world will just have to crumble." He shook his head.

"You're speaking in haste, Scott," Zorya cooed.

"No! I'm not!"

"Well, maybe if you tell us why the hell you think we're corrupted, it would help," Alex said hotly.

Scott stared at her, an unknown emotion lacing his eyes. Could they really not see it? "You don't see it, do you?" He asked, soft and unconcerned. "You don't see what's… You don't, do you? No, of course not. If you have you would've stopped a long time ago. Of course, of course…"

"Stop talking riddles."

"You're all corrupted in ways that I can only begin to see the face of. You're no longer friends and yet you can't even begin to see that. Alex," he turned to the Elemental. "Your mild tongue has become a whip to your family, and your memories of your life have disappeared into this immense black void. You only show anger and hostility and you forget what it's like to be the one in the defected shoes. Slowly you're pushing your only world here away and you don't even notice it. You look at everyone with despise and contempt and you constantly think about how to make people pay for annoying you.

"Nicole," he turned to the soft-spoken Protector. "You're loosing your way. Forever you were the peacemaker, the one who spoke reality and truth, the shoulder to cry on and the strong support behind the weak line. Now you're not sure whether to run or to fight. You always listened to everyone and did what you thought best, but now you turn a deaf ear to pleading families and slaughter them anyway. You enjoy the lust you have for battle, the will for slaying those beneath you, and when you finally see a piece of what you have done you turn and run instead of standing for those you slay. Constantly you're at a crossroads and now you're not sure whether to celebrate or hate the coming of your first child and you're not sure you'll live to be a worthy mother. You berate everyone with words of harsh venom and then tell them you doubt those words. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you have not yelled at your friends, and then doubt their actions for which you yelled? You cannot, because you know you have.

"And Kat, the last and mightiest soldier," he waved a hand at her. "You always fought hard in spirit and body, never willing to let anyone hurt you or your loved ones. Your fierceness scared off those that would have loved you and encouraged those that would hurt you. How you battled with sword in hand, cutting down those who dared to threaten your friends, or your family, how you never once shed a tear where those could see you or doubted your own actions. In your belief, you had to be the strong one when everyone else was hurting or in pain. You had to be strong for others, the beacon of hope where all was lost. Yet, now, your light has died and you stumble in the darkness. You are now the one who hurts your friends and family. Your sword pierces the hearts of those you once fought to protect and no longer do you care what your friends do or what becomes of them. As long as you are all right nothing matters. Pushing everyone away and lashing out at them, leaving them in the dark for you are afraid that they will shed light on your own path of shadows, leading them into danger with the knowledge that you will survive. You have rebuked your friends and yet you still claim you have them.

"Don't you see? None of you have grown up or become more mature. You have only been damned with the power. You have become too sure of your own abilities, too sure that you will be the only one standing at the end of the day, and too sure that you alone can defend against the darkness. Any shred of what you once were you destroyed for you knew that your new powers were greater then anything you had ever had-after all, why should one hold onto a rotten past? When everything in front of you is glamorous? Why be reminded of what you never had when you have it now?

"This is what the power has done to you. I may be the Second but I am not stupid. I will not ride into my destiny and become changed just as you have. The power rots you out from the inside out and destroys the very being of who you are. Why should I subject myself to that? Just to save a world that will only be threatened again? Maybe this is Gaea's time to fall, Protectors. Maybe she does not want to be saved by tainted soldiers who claim to fight for justice and peace. Perhaps, perhaps it's time for evolution to set in."

Silence set in on the group as each one was forced to examine their own lives. He's right, Nicole thought, remembering Scott's words. They hurt as if he had openly attacked her. A part of her was surprised that she was not bleeding outright. He's right. I have been nothing like what I was. Full of doubt and anger… what happened to the old me? The one who never doubted her friends and guided instead of insulting?

Alex sighed and put a hand to her head. In all of her, she knew that Scott was right. God, she _hated_ it when someone pointed out her faults. No, not hate, I loathe that they can see it while I'm blind to it, she thought bitterly. Damn, I can't fight his words. He's right and that's that.

Kat looked at Scott, the silence boring into her skull, reverberating with the lecture he had just given them. Of course he was right and she knew it but she wasn't going to fight it. Instead, she was going to step forward and accept it. "You're right Scott," she said, her voice making everyone's head flew up. She knew she had spoken the thought on everyone's mind. "You're right. You shouldn't use the power to save the world-after all, look what it's done with us." She motioned to the rest of the Protectors. "I admit that I haven't been my best. Hell, I've never been my best since I can remember. You speak the truth and I accept that. You see what we're blind to. Yet that doesn't mean that you can turn your back on a dying world!"

"You don't understand-"

"To hell with that! Of course I understand! I'm a damn Protector! Sure I might not be the best there ever was and I may even be the worst person for the job, and I know I've slacked off, but damnit Scott I'm still a Protector! Do you know what that means? Protect; to defend from attack, injury, etc. That's what it means Scott and that's what we do. Sure we've become too cocky and naïve for our own good but when Gaea needs protecting we respond, despite what is going on in our hearts.

"Power is a scary thing and don't you ever think I'll never understand that. Remember, I was once normal. I was once just a normal teenager and suddenly I have these super powers and am expected to protect a whole world from dying. I know what it's like to have power and greatness forced upon you. As I recall, we only wanted an adventure. Look at what we got, Scott; powers and a duty that will never end-the same as you have now.

"But there's one thing I've learned Scott. And that is that while power is a big scary thing that you might not be able to control, it's the person wielding the power that decides how it's used and how it will affect others. That being is the one in control of their own destiny-no one else-and only that being can make sure that the power they wield will not corrupt them. I haven't been a perfect example I know, and I haven't been using my power-both super and natural-in the best of ways, but at least I'm still willing to face my consequences and their retributions. I'm still willing to learn and correct my ways. How can you say that this power has corrupted us when we know that we've been using it wrongly and we want to change it? Corruption means dishonesty and immorality. And we're not being dishonest about what we have done, or immoral about our codes. We've let ego and emotions get in the way of our power and for that we must stand up for. But Scott, we're still the beings who decide how our power will be used, and right now we're not going to let it destroy our friendship or us. So how can you turn your back without even trying? Without even trying to save millions of lives that are depending on you? At least we're going to try and save the world with our power."

Scott sighed, looking at Kat. His eyes looked worn and old, yet still young. "You speak the truth clearly, and your aim is as true as your words, Daughter of Darkness," he said slowly. "I can only say this in return. While you speak of noble actions and honest truth, you heart screams of betrayal and mistrust. However, now person is without flaws, and thus each in control of their own destiny, as you said. So, what I am trying to say is that…"


	30. Chapter Thirty: My Allies, Your Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Referred to the last 29 chaps for it.

**Author's Note:** Yay chapter 30! Only 5 more chaps people... REVIEW!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Thirty: My Allies, Your Enemies 

Coran grimaced as he looked at the Temple of Artemis. So long ago had he imagined the day when he would walk up those marbled steps and survey the damage done to the Temple, and then laugh as he faced the on-coming battle, emerging as the victor. That was before Kat came along, he thought, grimacing again. How he had fallen for the Dark Angel, becoming her lap dog was just as pathetic as becoming a Zaibach soldier. Oh how the mighty fall. "Why the grimace, Duskblade?" Valkerie asked, catching Coran's attention. "Nothing of your concern, traitor," he hissed. Valkerie only frowned and crossed her arms, opening her mouth to respond. "Oh, shut your mouth before he slaps you," Gwyn said, rolling her eyes. Valkerie glared at her. "I'll do whatever I please, thank you very much."

"You wanna bet? After I get through with you you'll be begging Deadeye to put his katana through you."

"Is that so? Well, why don't we see who comes out on top, Mimic."

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Both women glared daggers at Coran but he shot them right back. "We are here for a mission, if you remember," he said, all anger seeming to have disappeared. "Already the armies are yards away from the Temple so would you like to explain to them why you are standing here beating the other up in the middle of a world war?"

"I'd like to see them try," Valkerie laughed. Gwyn shot her companion a look but nodded to Coran. "What's the plan then, Deadeye?" She questioned, her anger still hot on her tongue. "Do we play here or-" She stopped, whirling around as a small vortex opened up behind here. Everyone went on defensive, staring at the vortex, as a cat would water. Coran had his katanas at the ready, Gwyn her reaper, and Valkerie had already knocked an arrow, half drawn, her fingers playing along the quiver's string, ready to release. Suddenly a woman stepped out of the vortex, surprising all of them. She was tall and athletic, and hourglass figure to match her dark green eyes with the strange quality of scales within the iris. Her long dark brown hair with sharp red highlights was pulled back, framing her oval face and strong beauty and pale skin marred only by the long, thin, scares on her face and reaching down her neck. She gazed across the group with coolness, then stepped back to let none other then Dilandau Albatou through.

"Albatou," Coran snarled, sounding much like that of a dog. "Come to execute a surprise attack?"

Dilandau snorted as the others watched the rest of his Dragon Slayers also spill through the vortex, crowding the small clearing Coran had secured. Finally, a tall lavender haired beauty stepped through, and with the wave of her hand the vortex disappeared. Valkerie gasped and Gwyn looked surprised. "You did not tell us that Rika Avalon would be joining us, Deadeye," Gwyn said, bowing to the woman. "You honor us, Fate."

Rika nodded her head towards the woman. "Thank you, but our time would be better spent aiding each other in this attack," she said. Turning to Coran and Dilandau, she spoke sharply. "Now you two break it up. We have no time for dominance rituals."

Dilandau dropped his hand that had been fingering his sword handle. "I agree with Avalon on that," he said. "Are the Protectors in place?"

Coran didn't drop his katanas and simply looked towards the Temple, which was now reconstructed. He only gave it an amazed blink before returning to business. "Yes. The Ritual will be starting soon and the armies are now yards away," he replied, his voice cool. Already the sounds of battle were coming closer. "We best get into place."

Motioning to his assassins, Coran and his team moved out, running towards the Temple. Dilandau let them take the lead-no sense in letting his team move into an ambush-and waited till they had stationed themselves along the columns of the Temple before issuing orders. "Morwyn," he addressed the other woman, the assassin, with the scars all over her face. "Follow Coran. Rika, I trust that you are with me? Good. The rest of you split up into threes, we mustn't let anyone into that Temple. Now let's move!" With that the soldiers spilled from the bushes and undergrowth of the forest and ran towards the Temple.

"…I'll fight."

Kat grinned and embraced Scott. "We won't let them win," she told him, and he looked into her eyes. She knows that they won't, he thought. He gave her a weak smile as she began ordering the Protectors into the glowing circle. As they left, Zorya walked up to him. "So, this is sort of exciting," she said, a glint in her eyes. "I get to witness you becoming the Second and saving the world."

"Romantic?"

She laughed and gave him a playful hit. "No, not really. But a turn on."

"Then we'll have to see how far saving the world turns you on," he muttered, and to his surprise Zorya blushed. "Yeah well, we'll see tiger, but you have to survive first."

"If I survive."

She took his head in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Hey, a person who wields their own power makes their own destiny, remember?" Scott nodded and she kissed him. Though brief, the kiss made Scott weak and powerful at the same time. "Now get going, they're waiting for you," Zorya said, pushing him towards the Protectors. She watched as her love walked towards the circle, constantly looking back at her, and waited until he was in the Protector's reach before drawing her sword. The sounds of battle were now too close for comfort and she might be the only defense between the armies and Scott. No sense in not going down fighting, she thought as she trotted towards the columns.

She was halfway across the Temple when a man appeared in between the columns, one eye a milky white. "Deadeye!" She called to him, recognizing him immediately. He was the one who trapped her in the forest and made her spill her knowledge. The man glanced at her, slightly confused, before returning to watch the Protectors. Zorya trotted up to him and touched his arm, pulling him away from the Circle. "Odd that we'll be fighting along the same side," she joked. "What are they doing? Has the Ritual begun?" Coran demanded, pulling away. Zorya grabbed his arm back more fiercely and pulled him away. "Yes, so can we get to defending the place before the armies come?" She snapped. "Is it just you or do we have others?"

"You have many allies, Black Panther," Morwyn called. Zorya recognized the assassin and nodded her head.

Morwyn was well known in Austria, as having roots there. She had grown up in a famous Austrian Royal Guard family and when she was 13 was brought into the Royal Guard. Though, later, the news of her killing 3 guards and when found out was disowned was regarded with horror, Zorya knew that the assassin hadn't minded. "My allies are my enemies' enemies," Zorya quoted, earning a respectful look from the woman. She also spotted Valkerie and Gwyn, a Fanellian troop and another assassin, between the columns along with the Dragon Slayers, Dilandau, and none other then the Fate known as Rika Avalon. "I guess everyone shows up for front row seats," she said, eyeing the Dragon Slayers with contempt.

"The will fight by our side," Coran said, almost regretfully. "They have been cleansed of the evil, or so says Avalon."

"So we make for a pretty strange band of heroes."

"Would Fate have it any other way?"

Zorya laughed but nodded all the same. No, I guess not, she thought. With a last look at Scott and everyone in the Circle, she took up a spot next to Coran in the columns, sword drawn as the first soldiers of the battle spilled forth towards them.

Alex smiled at Scott as he entered the Circle. "The floor is yours," she said, eyeing his as he stood in the center of the Circle. She, Nicole, and Kat were placed in their own small circles within the larger circle, each circle having the carving of the Ancient Symbol for the Protectors. "So, any last words?" Scott asked as he stepped into the center. "How about, let's kick this!" Alex said.

"May our hearts be light, our actions by guided, and by the good Lord, let us do this right," Nicole added.

"We're going to make our own destiny. Whatever happens happens for a cause. I'll always love you guys."

"Yeah."

"You got it."

"Alright. Ready?" Scott looked at everyone. There seemed to be an air of resignation and anxiety around everyone. As if letting out a breath, everyone nodded. "Then let's begin."

Digging deep inside of him, Scott pulled out the power that he had felt ever since reaching Gaea. He grinned as that power filled him and made his blood tingle. Yes, this was the true power. He was one with Gaea and he knew what he had to do. It all seemed so simple, looking at it now, and he wanted to laugh out loud. How could such a daunting task be so simple? It was absurd. Yet it was, and he sighed. This would be easier then he thought.

Slowly he brought out the power. It couldn't be too fast-oh no-he could kill everyone if he brought it out too fast and what good would that be? We're going to do this, he thought. We're going to get through it.

Kat could feel Scott's power as he brought it out. It was slow, like a slug, but steady like a hill. Yes, this would work. Following his example, she brought out her own power, letting it flow around her like an aura and circle her. He would need it soon. All around her she felt Nicole and Alex doing the same and soon all of her senses were filled with the power that the three held. Scott's own power was growing by the second and soon he would turn to them. Nicole smiled as she felt her own power circling her like a protective dog defending his master. It was so reassuring to feel her own power around her that all her doubts were soothed instantly. No… not her own power… everyone else's power. They were so strong together. Of course, how else would we stay alive? She thought. We'll get through this.

Naru opened her eyes a long time ago. She had watched as Scott had refused his powers and how the Protectors had worn him down. Please, nobody makes his or her own destiny, she thought. What bullshit. But she had remained calm, watching, unaware, and working to free herself.

She always carried small needles with her. They had balled points and were not sharp at all but they were very useful when you were using pressure points to knock one out. Currently she had one up her sleeve and she had slid it down, and was currently cutting through her binds. Sure, it would have been much easier transporting herself away but what good would that have done? She would still have been tied up and Lord Tandor would've been angry with her. I have a duty to him, she thought as she worked in slicing away the thin vines. And I will fulfill that duty.

So she had worked until finally her arms were free, and from there it had been a matter of pulling away the vines. Now she stood, facing the sight before her. In the middle of the marble Temple a circle had been carved into the floor long ago, but now it glowed as the four people stood within it. The Protectors in the outer circle, each in their own bubble, and Scott, the Second, in the inner circle. Naru grinned. All had their eyes closed, absorbing one another's powers, not paying attention. Open to an attack.

Lord Tandor will be very proud of me, she thought, glancing at the columns where an assortment of assassins and Dragon Slayers stood, fighting off the first wave of battle. All were too busy to notice one small Dark Star. He'll reward me well. Oh, how he will be so pleased! The world will be his and there will be no more hate or violence against us.

Quietly she crept, her feet making no sound of the hard marble floor. No one noticed her. She crept ever closer to the circle. They were all too busy. Oh, this would be an easy job. She was standing next to the circle; a column of light surrounding it, each Protector and Scott bathed in their own aura. Their eyes were still closed and she almost crowed in glee. This will be fun, she thought, eyeing the distance. One big jump and she could have Scott. Just one big jump…

Scott had brought out all of his power, as the Protectors had brought out theirs. He grinned as he felt all the power around them. Easy, he thought. He readied himself and extended his powers beyond the space around him, around the whole world. The Protectors followed his lead and he gasped as he felt everything-the grass, the sky, the wind, the trees… everything. He could feel Kat, Alex, and Nicole and knew that they were experiencing the same as he was. It's… beautiful, he thought. So beautiful…

Now! Naru had seen they Protectors and Scott suddenly become pure light-their bodies were still there but now they were pure light. Fearing she might risk losing her opportunity, she jumped. Entering the circle time seemed to slow down to almost a crawl. Slowly she was getting closer to Scott, slowly her arms came out, and slowly she saw him opening his eyes…

…He was connected with Gaea just as the Protectors were. We're almost done, he thought as he began to extend his powers. All he had to do was cleanse the people on Gaea of their sins and evils, and destroy the evil, and they would be home free. He had half extended his powers to the Protectors, absorbing their powers and energy, and started towards the world-as he could feel the evil-when suddenly a ripple caught his attention.

It was like a ripple across a pond. It started out small but grew larger and larger. Is that… his thought never quite made it, for suddenly he felt something hit him, hard and fast. To his horror, he felt the thing melt into him like warm butter and felt the shadow taking over his mind…

Naru screamed as her hands melted into Scott's body. What was happening? She tried to pull away but she could not and she watched as Scott slowly took her in. It was like trying to fight a vacuum. You just couldn't. With a blink of an eye, she was in him; she could feel his purity, feel his power. Lord Tandor…. The thought was fleeting, like it was gliding across a lake and she was on the other side. Then it hit her. She was a part of the Second. She could feel the Protectors connected to him, feel their power, and she knew what she had to do. Time to die, she thought, and somehow began to feed evil into their very souls, killing them slowly and painfully. She cracked with giddy as the screams of each one reached her-she could feel each scream-and their painful tones were music to her ears. Yes, Lord Tandor, we will win, she thought. Oh yes.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Unwilling to Fall

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Refer to the last 30 chaps for the disclaimer.

**Author's Notes: **I've got a headache... but here's some cookies for reviewing! throws chocolate chip cookies

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Thirty-One: Unwilling to Fall 

It was the worst feeling in the world.

Scott cried out as he felt his flesh burning, the stench of it reaching his nose and making him cough. Being burned alive was the worst feeling in the world he was sure. It was like acid was eating away at his skin-a parasite chomping away, tearing at his skin, pulling it away from the muscle, chewing, then spitting it back out on the exposed wound. His voice came at him as if he was in a large room reverberating off the walls, each scream louder and stronger then the last, and each made him sure that he wasn't that loud. Muscles spasmed wildly as if they were trying to crawl away from his bone to escape this torture. His throat was raw and with each scream it rotted away from the acidic-like air. Tears ran down his face like small rivers, burning the already burning flesh, giving his body no relief.

Falling to his knees he pressed his hands against his head in hopes of somehow lowering his pain. It did nothing. He felt the way his fingers touched his skin, how soft and squishy they were, and gasped as brought them away from his face. The skin all over his hands had been stripped away leaving only the muscles and blood vessels left, many of which had burst and were bleeding down his forearms. Fear coursed through him as he gaped at the sight, his brain boiling with the heat, and his heart about to burst. What's happening?

Through the fog of his mind he could feel the others-the Protectors-withering in pain as he was. It was like a distant dream, their pain, and he barely noticed it. What's happening to me-to us? _You're dying, Scott._ The voice was musical, yet like everything around him burned his body even more. _You're dying like you deserve to, you maggot rotten piece of flesh!_ A sharp pain radiated from his arms and on a whim he looked at them.

His stomach churned unpleasantly and he was suddenly aware of his insides spilling out, sliding down his body and hitting the floor with an unpleasant _squelch_. Bile burned his throat as his eyes took in the sight of his arms. Small, yellowish-white worms were popping up through his skin and diving back in, slowly eating him away. Every time one disappeared two others would appear, slowly making their way up his arms and to his biceps. _Don't you love it, Scott? Don't you love the pain? Everything you do hurts you, even thinking, and best of all, everything I say happens. Isn't it great?_

With a jerk, Scott threw up whatever remains were in his stomach. Wiping his mouth, he refused to look at the pile in front of him, the memory of the lumps and unpleasant feeling things that spilled from his mouth still fresh and scolded into the folds of his brain. His body cried out for mercy and his thoughts were becoming disorganized. _Your brain is slowly collapsing, Scott. Is it getting hard to think straight? Of course it is. With all this heat it won't be long before you're a burned, empty, rotten shell of nothing. I just hope you're still alive when you feel your brain collapse on itself._

The words made Scott howl again with pain. What are you doing to me? He cried out, though his mouth suddenly felt odd. Like it was hot and cold at the same time, and he couldn't move it. Frowning, he reached up and gently touched it, ignoring the feel of a raw, bloody hand against blackened skin. His eyes widened as he realized that his mouth had clamped down and the flesh had molded together. All of the skin surrounding his mouth was hot and smooth as if he never had a mouth. Anger wielded up inside of Scott like the tidal waves of a tropical storm. No longer did his brain process his body's pain and his vision was now that of a fog. The last seconds before death.

Naru you will not…win! Oh, but I already have, Scotty boy. You lose, and Lord Tandor will rule Gaea! 

Power surged through Scott's broken body and with a firm grasp he took a hold of it. He knew Naru could feel it and he knew she suddenly feared him. He would not die, not now, not ever, and certainly not by the hands of an insane woman. _I have a job to do, and someone to come home to. You will not win, Naru!_ He cried, thrusting all the power at the woman.

Somewhere in the darkened chasms of his mind he felt a thought flutter by, faint and light like a wind. _I used to think that, too._ But it was gone without notice that it had ever existed.

Inside Scott felt Naru crying out to her Lord and he could feel her body burning with the power-his power. More, he thought, more power… To kill the wench… To kill. So he feed her more power and more until he thought he would explode with the effort of feeding it to her. Yet he didn't stop. Still he pushed, the memories and emotions of those he was connected with fluttering across his mind like a chaotic merry-go-round. Faster and faster they went, the more he fed Naru the power. _I won' t let you hurt those I love. You will not win. I'll beat you. I'll save Gaea. We'll all live._ His voice chanted at him.

Like the prick of a needle on a too-full balloon, Naru was gone from his mind. Stopping, he searched for her, unable to feel her neither inside of him nor around him. Had she died? Where was she? _She's gone, Scott,_ came the voice of Nicole. _She's gone._

He paused before looking at his hands. No longer were they the raw, bloody hands that he haunted him but his old, flesh covered hands. His mind was clear as crystal and only the dull throb of the once unbearable pain hung around him. She's gone, he thought. She's really gone. He looked up to see Nicole, Alex, and Kat standing around him in a semi-circle, their auras still aglow. They looked strong, like soldiers about to fight to the death, and reminded him strongly of the samurai. As strong as they looked, he felt nothing like the samurai he was supposed to be, nor the soldier. Instead he felt weak, used, and dry. No longer could he feel the pulse of his power within him. A bitter laugh escaped his lips as his body gave up holding him up.

Upon seeing Scott fall, Nicole rushed forward and bent next to him, pulling his head up onto her lap. "I'm… I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice harsh and scratchy. "I'm so… sorry."

Nicole looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes. "He's dry," she said. "He's used up all of his power."

Suddenly all of the pain they had just gone through seemed like nothing. It was like a small hump in the back roads compared to the long, dark, twisting path they now faced with no light. All of them felt connected to this Second, the one who would save Gaea, the one who would lead them all to salvation. Yet all of them knew that there was no way their connection alone could save the world without his power. His strength.

They had failed and in turn Gaea was going to fall.

"No," Kat said, shaking her head. "No. Scott, I know you're about as unwilling to fall as I am. So, let's not." She strode forward and picked the battered man up, supporting him by herself. Closing her eyes and reaching deep down inside for the ancient magic she still possessed from so long ago, she brought it out. Like a gem being brought out of the darkened hold of a chest, the magic infused itself with her, its glow intense and its power overwhelming. Feeling the tingle in her skin and the electricity flowing through her, she gave a small gasp.

Her eyes flew open no longer midnight blue, but black like the night. Shoving Scott off her, she walked around while he hung, suspended in midair by nothing. Behind her she could hear Nicole gasp and Alex whisper something. "Kat, no, you'll kill yourself!" Alex yelled. "Remember what happened last time!"

"There's another way!" Nicole chorused. "Please Kat, don't do it!"

Their shouts fell on deaf ears. "I'm the only one who can do this," Kat said, and with that took Scott's hands in hers. "No!" It was a chorus that resounded through the white light like a forgotten echo. Nicole and Alex put their arms up in front of their eyes from the light while their voices froze in time. The connection between Kat and Scott was gone leaving them alone in the brightness of the light, leaving them at wonders as to what would happen.

Scott opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat. He could feel the energy again. What… I still feel weak, what's happening? He looked around and could see no one except for a glowing form in front of him. _Don't let go, Scott,_ Kat's voice whispered in his ear. Frowning he looked more carefully at the form, immediately recognizing it. "Kat? What's… What's going on?" He asked doubtfully. How could he touch his power when he still felt so… dead?

_I gave my powers a boost. We're going to finish the ritual, Scott. Together._

Understanding took over him and he knew what he had to do. Yes, the ritual. Concentrating, he did the only thing he knew how to do in his whole life-the only thing that was right, the only thing that was good, the only thing that was selfless. If there's only one thing that I do right in my life, he thought. This is it.

With a nod, he gave his powers to Kat.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: It's Never Easy

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Refer to the last 30 chaps for the disclaimer. Also, I don't own the song in this chapter... it's Evanescence's, not mine.

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Chapter thirty one! We're getting close to the end!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Thirty-Two: It's Never Easy 

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul,_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home,_

The light died away to reveal a large pedestal that reached up into the heights of the energy around them. It was made of pure white marble with carvings in the Ancient Tongue that neither Nicole nor Alex understood. Blinking, Alex put her arms down, looking for Kat and Scott. "I can't feel them either," Nicole said, as if answering a question Alex had not asked. "They must be up there."

"I guess this is the pedestal Zorya was talking about," Alex said, staring at the thing doubtfully. "But why aren't we up there?"

"Because Kat is using her powers to save Scott."

The words didn't settle well in Alex's mind or stomach. She gave an involuntary shudder and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't like that. We should all be up there, Nicole. Why aren't we? I find it hard to believe that just because Kat is using her powers that we still can't help. Hell, we're supposed to be up there!"

"Alex, what was supposed to happen hasn't exactly happened. This is probably how things adjusted themselves. As much as I hate to say it, Alex, I think this is Fate."

"Fate." Alex snorted the word. "Fate wouldn't put us down here and them up there."

_Wake me up inside,_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark, _

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

Nicole shrugged helplessly. "If there's something you see that we can do, please tell me. I don't like standing down here either."

With a sigh, Alex admitted that she didn't see another option. She just didn't like seeing Kat risk her life like that. Everything she's done over the years, she's always risking herself for us, for Gaea. Just once I wish it were the other way around. We've been so close to loosing her so many times… God, why can't we be up there?

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me,_

_Breathe into m and make me real,_

_Bring me to life,_

Time seemed to tick by as both women stared up at the column reaching into the sky. They felt helpless and useless, like broken dogs in a shelter, watching their food being taken away by younger pups and unable to do anything about it. Both hated the feeling and yet both could not find a way to do anything else about the situation. Alex lost count of the time and was only brought back to reality by Nicole's shout. "Scott!"

"What?" Alex searched the energy surrounding them. "Is Kat with him?" She looked to where Nicole was pointing. Sure enough, Scott was floating down from the heights of the energy, near the column, in a slow, lazy manner. Both women ran up to him once he landed and supported him, meeting his dull and tired gaze. "Where is she?" Alex demanded. "Where is she?"

"Up there," Scott replied tiredly.

"What? Why? Tell me what's going on!"

With a small gasp Nicole pointed up to the pedestal, her eyes wide with what Alex recognized as fear. Turning, she also looked at the pedestal, her eyes also widening. She's not… Fear, understanding, hope, and anger flooded through Alex. "NO!" She shouted, shoving Scott towards Nicole and running towards the now glowing column. She began to pelt it with every ounce of power she had, desperately trying to get it to stop. No, no, no! It can't happen like this! "Kat!" She cried, firing lightning bolts at the pedestal and not even chipping it. "Kat! Stop! Please! Kat!"

_Wake me up inside,_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

_Bid my blood to rise before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

_Bring me to life,_

She's going to save the world again, she thought. She's taken Scott's power so she can complete the ritual. God, why? Why her? We can do it together! "Kat!" There was no answer and Alex would always remember that. The way she had called out to her best friend and hadn't received an answer with the dread of what was going to happen pooling in her stomach.

She barely noticed Nicole next to her, also firing away at the pedestal, calling out to Kat too. Wrapped up in her own fear she fought desperately to get the column down, to get to Kat, to help her in the ritual. She would not lose her friend. No, everything is supposed to end happily ever after! The Old Script says! Kat!

Frozen inside without your touch without your love, 

_Darling only you are the life among the dead,_

"It won't do any good," Scott's voice penetrated their thoughts like an ice pick. Both women turned to him, their efforts forgotten, and stared at him with awestruck eyes. "What do you mean?" Nicole screamed. "It has too!"

"But it won't. This is something she has to do."

"No, no it's not!" Alex said.

"Look around."

They looked around, shocked to see that they were standing outside the Circle, Scott propped up by his elbows. He looked at them with a pitiful and guilty look-he understood what they felt. This angered Alex and she turned to the Circle, now a pillar of light. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" She screamed at it. With all of her might she threw her powers at it, and then her weight. "Alex," Nicole said softly, grabbing the woman's wrist as she hit frantically at the wall of light. "Alex… Alex, come away."

"No! I won't let them do this! Not to us, not to her!" She was sobbing now, and when Nicole pulled her away she collapsed into her friend. "Why Nicole? Why her? Why not us? Why not you or me? Why does it have to be her?" She sobbed.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, 

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything,_

Nicole felt the tears in her eyes, hot and painful, and closed her eyes, embracing Alex. She didn't understand the reason why it had to be Kat and she feared for her friend's life. It hurt her that Fate would put Kat up against the worst and not all of them when they had been ready to sacrifice themselves. Were you really? A small voice asked her. Were you really to sacrifice your life and the life of your baby? All to save lives? Was Alex ready to sacrifice herself as a mother and wife just to save lives?

Turning her head Nicole shut out the voice, the tears leaking through her closed lids and sliding down her cheeks. She knew she wasn't ready to sacrifice herself, nor was Alex. And it pained her that she wasn't. Why does Kat have to face death just because we're too selfish to? She wondered, crying now. Why? It's not fair!

She looked up at the pillar of light through blurry eyes and sought desperately for the form of her friend. It's not fair, she thought. It's not fair. We can't loose her. Not yet!

It's never easy, this road of Destiny and Fate, the voice whispered. It's never easy to watch a friend die. It never is.

Without a thought without a voice without a soul, 

_Don't let me die here there must be something more,_

_Bring me to life_


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: My Last Breath

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Refer to the last 32 chaps for the disclaimer.

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Chapter thirty two! Read!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Thirty-Three: My Last Breath 

Kat opened her eyes, taking in the sight of Gaea below her. She gave a small gasp, grinning as she saw the beautiful planet just an arms width away. Reaching out, she made to touch it, but found she couldn't. Stopping, she pulled back her hand and watched as Gaea's beautiful blues and green suddenly began to turn dark and black, as if a parasite ate away at its core. What's happening? She wondered, watching as the blackened areas began to grow and infect those around them. The areas grew so much and soon what looked like fires raged through those black areas.

"It's dying," came a musical voice. "Gaea is dying. Those black spots are the areas where disease, famine, and war have taken over." Kat whirled around in her suspended form, and gasped once again as she saw the most beautiful sight before her; a woman of ageless beauty with skin that gave an unearthly glow. Her round face was framed by crimped curls of pale blonde hair and piercing blue eyes made Kat think she was staring into the skies. Pouty lips were drawn back in a sad smile as the woman watched Gaea beneath her. Her robes hung around her shoulders in wide winkles as it cascaded down to the floor and fanned out. "Gaea," Kat whispered, awe in her voice. She was actually face to face with the image of Gaea's spirit.

_Hold onto me Love,_

_You know I can't stay long,_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid,_

The woman nodded. She pointed wordlessly to the image of Gaea once again and Kat followed willingly. What she saw made her gasp. What was left of the once beautiful planet had become dead with a blast of light from somewhere over the horizon. Watching with wide eyes, Kat saw the crust begin to crack and red-hot veins pop out. Horror took over and she turned to Gaea. "But I completed the ritual-" she started, and stopped.

A long gash had suddenly appeared on the woman's face, and tears were spilling from her eyes. She looked sadly at the planet beneath her with broken eyes. Her pain and sadness was so strong that Kat could feel it. Again Gaea pointed to her planet and again Kat turned.

Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? 

Another blast echoed across the world but this time instead of turning the planet into a fiery ball it restored Gaea's beauty with no trace of the dead planet it had been before. Kat frowned, confused, as she stared at the beautiful planet. What was going on? "I don't understand," she said, shaking her head. "One second I was in the energy, channeling, and I completed the ritual. Now… I just witnessed Gaea come close to truly dying."

"What you have just seen is a memory of the past." The woman was now in front of Kat, the gash on her face faded but the scar still there. Yet still she looked like a goddess. "A memory of what has been. This is what happened when the First Destiny War happened, when the First came, and when he almost killed me."

"But what has that got to do with me? With right now?"

Gaea seemed to laugh, though no sound came out. "Watch, my Daughter." Kat looked down and watched, as Gaea grew older and her energy fainter. Blinking, Kat looked again. Was that an aura around the planet? "Yes. That is my aura, my Daughter. As you see the aura of power around your Sisters and Brother, you can see mine. It is weak, is it not?"

"Yes… But how? I knew that you were, err, old, but… I don't understand."

"Many do not, my Daughter. Certainly not the First, though he eventually got it. Perhaps it is better is he explains, for I am too weak to explain much I am afraid."

Suddenly there was a man next to her, no older then 18, with long brown hair like Kat's and piercing green eyes. He was strong built with a sword at his side, and his presence radiated power. The First, Kat thought, amazed. Never before would she have thought that she would meet the person that had started her Destiny. The man looked her over and snorted. "Is this my Son, Mother?" He asked, his voice haughty. "This looks more like one of your Daughters."

"Hey-" Kat started, ready to defend herself, but Gaea held up a hand. "My Son, this is one of my Daughter; Daughter of the Dark Moon, Sister of my Daughter of the Mystic Moon and my Daughter of the Elements. Your Son's protectors," Gaea said breezily.

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light,_

_It ends here tonight,_

Now Kat was really confused. "Wait, I finished the ritual. So why am I here getting a lesson on Gaea's history? And why are you calling me your daughter?"

The First laughed. "Ah, yes, of course. How could I forget? Well, I assume I am called upon to explain, though, I did expect to see my Son. Daughter of the Dark Moon, you are recalling upon the memories of Gaea's past and present for the knowledge to complete the Ritual of Life. Did you honestly think that spreading your life force and power amongst the world would do? Of course not. You must know Gaea and her life to save her, for it takes this intimate knowledge to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"My Son, my reincarnation, is my flesh and blood. Though, when I first came here and met Gaea, she gave me the power to make him. Yet we both feared a repeat of my own mistakes, so out of her womb she made my Son's protectors: Protector of Elements, Protector of the Mystic Moon, Protector of Light, and you, Protector of the Dark Moon-also her Daughters, as I am her Son.

"So watch, Daughter of the Dark Moon, and learn Gaea's past, for you will need it."

Kat opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't. So, she watched as three shooting comets flew towards as her aura became weaker. "You and your Sisters were called her when I was weak, for the battle took a toll upon me," Gaea spoke, her image gone but her voice came from every direction. "We knew it was too early but I would fall before the Second came and called for you. So you came, and protected me well."

Images changed as the world moved, the net in place and another comet streaking towards her. "In the beginning I called all four of you but only three came. Later, the fourth, my Daughter of Light, came, and was infected by the evil that still haunted my scabs. The net you put around me broke, and after my Daughter's death another stranger came." The net broke and yet another comet came.

_I'll miss the winter,_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white frost,_

_Hiding in a hollow tree,_

"You defeated her, with her sister, sending her back," a pillar of light stretched from Gaea to somewhere far off, and was lost as the images changed. "But my life force was fading fast. You see, I am dying, my Daughter."

Kat's eyes widened. "What-no you can't. You…"

"It is true." Suddenly Gaea and the First appeared. "This battle could not be changed, and these results not predicted but somewhat expected," the First spoke. "Gaea is dying, and it is my Son's job to see that she does not die on this eve. I am her protector, as my Son is, and you and your Sisters are his protectors."

_Come find me,_

_I know you hear me,_

_I can taste it in your tears,_

Realization dawned upon Kat. He means that this was Scott's place. I wasn't supposed to take it-but I did. I'm not Gaea's Protector, only the Second's. Her head fell, as she suddenly felt ashamed. I stupidly took his place thinking I could save the world since I was the almighty Protector, she thought. But I'm not… "The Second was destined to come out alive, since he is Gaea's protector. You, however, are not, for you cannot wield such power," the First said.

"But Scott is exhausted. He would've died-"

"No, he would not have," Gaea said firmly.

Kat's shoulders slumped, as she knew she had made a big mistake. "Then what am I to do?" She asked. "I can't pull him back-I'm already in the middle of the Ritual."

"You only have two choices," the First began.

"Pull out, and let me die on this eve," Gaea said.

"Or sacrifice yourself for her."

Time seemed to stop as Kat stared at the two visions in front of her. Was that all? Let Gaea die or kill herself? No… I promised them we'd come out alive…. Dilandau, Coran… everyone… She shook her head. She couldn't do it…

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light,_

_It ends here tonight,_

Memories of her life flashed through her head so fast she screamed. Every moment of her pain and sadness showed itself and continued on a twisted roller coaster. The day she killed her stepfather. The day she hurt her mother. Everything single moment she had ever felt smashed through her skull like a freight train.

When it was over, the First spoke. "Is it such a horrible choice for a life as painful as yours?" Kat felt him kneel next to her as he put his hand on her shoulder. Slowly she looked up into his eyes, tears falling from her own. "I was once like you, Daughter of the Dark Moon. And I, too, had a choice like yours. It is hard to accept and to turn your back, to choose your own death when you have people you love, but it is either that or kill everyone. Still, the choice is yours." His eyes showed the pity for her.

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But still you wake and know the truth,_

_No one's there,_

With a sigh, and a feeling like she had spent her whole life contemplating this moment, readying herself for it, she nodded. Standing, she faced the First and Gaea together. "I give myself to you, Gaea, so you will live on this eve," she whispered, her heart breaking. I promised… Some promises you have to break, she told herself.

Say goodnight 

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black,_

With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and suddenly she was gone from above Gaea, and back in the light, its heat and energy fueling her. She could still feel the First's hand on her shoulder, and with the lightest touch, Gaea was there also. A smile appeared on her face, and opening her eyes, she unleashed all of her and Scott's powers, energy, and her own life to heal Gaea and wipe the evil of the First Destiny War from her bosom. "I GIVE MYSELF TO YOU, GAEA, SO YOU WILL LIVE ON THIS EVE," she cried, as her energy was unleashed. In a flash, Kat knew that her sacrifice would heal her broken soul as every part of her being was blown away in the life and scattered across Gaea, purifying her. She would finally end her lifetime of pain and rest easy.

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light,_

_It ends here tonight_


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Refer to the last 33 chaps for the disclaimer. Oh, and the song? Not mine. Hilary Duff's.

**Author's Notes: **Can you believe this is the second to last chapter! Time flies! So hurry up and read then review!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Goodbye**

_I'm always too late,_

_I see the train leaving,_

_I'm always laughing,_

_When it's not cool to smile,_

Nicole watched as Alex pulled away from her, eyes tear stained, and looked towards the pillars. The sounds of battle had long ago eroded away and all that was left was the sound of silence now broken by footsteps. Nicole turned also, surprised to see so many. "Chesta!" She cried, seeing her husband. Running forth, she gave him a huge hug and burst into tears again. Oh, why Kat? Why now? "Where's Kat?" Dilandau asked, looking around. "She's not here."

Alex pointed towards the pillar. "She's… in there," she said, her voice breaking. "She took my place," Scott added, now standing with Zorya's support. The silent shock that went through them was audible to Nicole. She sniffed and wiped away the tears that blurred her vision. Was Dilandau actually caring about Kat? "Dilandau…. You…" she started, but Rika finished. "He was under Kalarice's spell. I freed him."

"Oh."

"Then he rounded us up," Morwyn said, motioning to Shadow and herself. "We ran into Coran and his groupies here."

"Coran," Alex said, breaking away from Miguel and looking at the assassin. He stood staring up at the pillar, an unreadable look on his face. "Coran, did Kat say she was-"

"Not a word," he spat. "Not a word," he repeated more softly, to himself. Alex turned away and looked back at the light. Anger boiled up in her besides the situation and she glanced at Nicole. "How could she?" She asked, wanting answers. How could Kat do this?

"It was a mistake," came the answer. The gasp that echoed through everyone was simultaneous. Every watched the pillar as it split into two separate columns and three figures appeared, standing on a pedestal that was slowly falling to the ground. "Kat!" Rika gasped. She had certainly not seen this.

I'm always aiming, 

_But somehow keep missing,_

_So how did you get here?_

_Something is wrong,_

"Kat! Oh my God, don't do that!" Alex cried; starting to run forward but stopping, her path blocked by an invisible wall. "Kat?"

The pedestal stopped its descent and now everyone was able to fully see Kat and the two people behind her. One was a tall woman with beautiful blonde hair, and a porcelain face marred only by an old scar, and the other a burly man with wild brunette hair and piercing green eyes. Nicole's eyes widened at the sight as she recognized the two. "Gaea," she whispered as Rika whispered, "The First." Everyone stared up at the trio with wide eyes, almost no one knowing who the other two were, and those who did already crying. The pain and sadness was thick in the air, blocking out the stench of burned flesh and blood, and suddenly the war that Coran and Dilandau had faced didn't seem so strenuous.

"It was a mistake," Kat repeated, looking down at everyone around her. All of her friends, her family… Coran and Dilandau. She paused on the two, standing side by side, the two objects she had been torn between. Her heart skipped a beat and tears began to sting her eyes. It was hard, as the First had said; to leave those you love behind for their benefit. She wanted to jump down and tell those behind her goodbye and go on living her life. What life? She asked herself. Dilandau practically threw you out of his life and Coran… Coran was there. You were selfish and hard to both and yet here they are, still standing by you. I don't deserve them.

Where did I go right? 

_How did I get you?_

_How come all this blue sky is around me,_

_And you found me,_

"I jumped in for Scott because I thought I was saving his life. In reality, I was only ending my own. Perhaps it was meant to be this way, or perhaps not," she continued, looking at Rika. Only the Fate would know. "But I am not here to leave you all with sad memories."

Where did I go right? How did I get you? 

_I don't know how I did,_

_But somehow now I do,_

"Kat… no!" Nicole cried. She and Alex were both in tears and Kat's heart burned with pain. She had to do this.

"I can't turn my back, Nicole, Alex. I can't turn away and let Gaea die. I don't want to leave you here. I have to. Please, understand that."

"You don't have to. We can do it together!" Alex yelled.

Kat sighed and looked at Dilandau. He's free of her will, she thought, seeing his eyes with fresh tears in them. Coran looked hard but she knew inside he was crying. "I love you all, every single one of you. To see so many faces show up to defend Gaea gives me hope that when I go she won't be threatened again. She has many protectors now, and Scott has many more. Together you'll see that she's safe.

_I'm always driving,_

_Forget where I'm going,_

_Should have turned left,_

_But I was singing some song,_

"I know you have fought a long and hard battle and suffered wounds that you're doubtful will heal. You lost people you love: friends, family, lovers. It might seem like it's not worth it now but it is, and soon you will see it. Your presence here alone will signify a union so strong that not even death will "

"We're not here for fame and glory," Morwyn spoke up. "We're here for Gaea and her honor."

"And her life," Dalet added.

Kat nodded. "She knows that. And she thanks you also. I don't have much time left now. I want you all to know that nothing in life is not worth the risk it takes to achieve it. Nicole," she turned her gave to her blonde friend. "I'm so happy that you'll be a mother, a wife, and finally have a family that loves you for everything you are and what you are not. I'm so proud of you. Never doubt yourself because through this all you have been true to our feelings and your thoughts. I'm only sorry that I won't be able to see your child grow up like I saw you did.

_And I, I am arriving,_

_As everyone's leaving,_

_But there you are waiting,_

_Something is wrong,_

"Alex," she looked at her brunette friend now. "You're so strong and even when I was in doubt you always showed me the meaning of trust and belief. You were the stone I turned to. Now, you have your own family that turns to you and loves you. No longer are you the child, but the mentor, and no longer do you walk in someone else's shadow. I know you'll be the best because you truly are. The only thing I'll regret is not being able to watch your strength grow and thrive in your own family.

Where did I go right? 

_How did I get you?_

_How come all this blue sky is around me,_

_And you found me,_

"Scott, though we've only known each other for a little while and certainly only a few hours connected, I feel as if I've known you as long as I've known Alex and Nicole. You will always be a part of our family. Your power and what you are, is special and don't forget it. Even if you feel as if you've done nothing right in your life you have and from the moment you came here, it was this. So trust yourself and turn to your friends, don't be afraid, and I know you'll forever protect everyone you love. If you could, also watch over and protect those I love while I'm gone?" Scott nodded. "Thank you. I wish I had more time so we could become closer, Scott, for you are truly a great person.

"Coran," it pained her now to look at him. "You stood by me when I thought I had no one, when I wanted to endanger no one. At my request you came to my aid and helped me through this journey. You showed so much trust in me and I'll never forget it. I just wish that you would show that much trust in others, to privilege them as you privileged me. And perhaps, if time had allowed it, we would've been great together.

Where did I go right? 

_How did I get you?_

_I don't know how I did,_

_But somehow now I do,_

"Dilandau," she finally looked at her husband, now crying herself. "Through all we've done, through everything that's happened, we've been together. I told you once before that it took a lot of trust for me to love and you proved that I could. It's been a hard road that we've traveled but through it all you've been right there for me, proving me time after time that I could never doubt you. Even with what's happened to us I still trust and love you. My regret is strong because I only wish that I could've spent our last months together, not apart, and certainly not fighting."

_Makes no sense to me,_

_No it isn't clear,_

_But somehow you're standing here,_

_Something gets to me,_

_It's that nothing is wrong,_

She paused before going on, looking at each in turn, remembering their faces and all the memories she had with them. "For all of you, I will always love you and cherish this memory forever. The day we came together and fought for our Mother, Gaea. I wish you all a happy and fulfilled life ahead of you and trust that you'll carry on what I leave behind. But remember, I will always be with you-each and every one of you. You might not be able to see me, but I'll be there, watching over you guys. So never think that I'm truly gone, okay? Or else I'll have to bean you with something large and heavy."

Where did I go right? How did I get you? How come all this blue sky is around me 

_And you found me_

There was a small mutter of laughter from everyone and Kat smiled. "I'll miss you all. Goodbye," she said. With that, the two split columns came crashing together, and with a loud clap of thunder, the column exploded into a bright light. Everyone covered their eyes, tears still falling, and when the light finally faded, there was no evidence that either Kat or her two companions had ever stood there. Nicole stood there, stunned, staring at the place where her best friend had been. It was hard to believe that she was really gone…. She searched for Kat's connection but found none. The loss of that connection was like a bomb. Turning and looking at Alex she met her friend's gaze and they both fell into tears. Kat really was gone.

Where did I go right? How did I get you? I don't know how I did 

_But somehow now I do._


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: Stories End

**Disclaimer:** I give up. Refer to the last 34 chaps for the disclaimer.

**Author's Notes: **The last chapter... it's been so fun (sorry for all the waiting!) and sad. Now, read the last chapter... weep... remember the good times... and bad... because this is the last, people. Thank you all for reading! I love you guys-I wouldn't have finished it without you!

**Sisters till the End**

**This is dedicated to Pablo/Cecil because he is such an awesome writer and he has inspired me to go farther. Thank you Pablo/Cecil for your awesome story and your awesome talent! **

Chapter Thirty-Five: Stories End, Lives Begin 

_And so, one the Eve of the Ritual of Life, with the battle raging around them, did the Second and his Protectors take their place in the Circle within the Temple of Artemis, and call upon their powers. Though the Second's heart was at first weary of his power, the Protector of the Dark Moon stood and told his heart not to be afraid, for power does not make one's destiny, only the one with the power can do that. Now, as they stood, a rogue slipped by the forces that fought for Gaea and tried to destroy the Second by jumping into the Circle and bonding with him._

_Killing the Protectors, the Second battled the rogue with ferocity of a lion, and won, destroying her. Recovering, the Protectors assumed to resume the Ritual, yet the Second's body was weak and used, and none believed he could continue. So again the Protector of the Dark Moon stood tall. Again she took on the world's Fate. Again she risked her life for those she loved. Using the Ancient Magic that rested within her veins, the Protector of the Dark Moon took the Second's powers and raised herself up into the heaven's to complete the Ritual. Leaving her Sisters, the Protector of Elements and the Protector of the Mystic Moon, below her to watch and protect the Second while he recovered. _

_The battle was fierce both below and above. While war raged on around them the Second's army held their keep and no one was allowed inside the Temple. Both Protectors were afraid for their Sister and fought desperately to assist her. Their attempts were in vain, for the power that protected her resisted all their powers. Time passed both above and below, and while the war began to quite down and the Second's army met less and less resistance, the Protectors and the Second were only left to wonder._

_A bright light suddenly pierced the Temple as the war was won and the army came into the Temple, unknowingly to become witnesses. Among them was the Fate, Rika Avalon, and the mighty Zaibach force, The Dragon Slayers, led by their General and Lord, Dilandau Albatou. As they entered and saw the bright light, it split into two columns, allowing for one to see a pedestal made of the most polished marble engraved with the text: Those Who Stand On Thy Stand On The World As Those Who Come Before Appear To Thee To Guide. _

_And thus, on the pedestal, stood the Protector of the Dark Moon, behind her the very image of Gaea so bright and beautiful, with ageless beauty and wisdom, and the First, sword at hand, strong and ready to fight. There they stood, there they will always be remembered, and there everyone who became a witness will always remember her words. The Protector of the Dark Moon stood and gave her last goodbyes to those who she loved, and then in a clap of thunder and a lightning strike, she was gone, her energy spread out across the world to purify it. Her sacrifice was selfless and though she left behind many that loved her, she saved Gaea and for that all will thank her for._

Nicole looked up from the last word she had written and read over her work. She had taken it upon herself to add to the Old Script the details of the Second's arrival and Ritual of Life. Finishing the last line she smiled with satisfaction. It would do.

Pushing away the papers she leaned back in her chair and relaxed her sore muscles. It had been a long time since she had recalled those memories and even now it still hurt. Two years since she died, she thought. Two years… Look how it's all changed. Alex has another kid, I finally had my first, Coran is running the training grounds for new recruits, and Scott and Zorya are somewhere on Gaea together. Dilandau still is taking Kat's death hard and frankly I'm surprised we all aren't on the same boat he is now. Seeing her die was the hardest thing I ever had to do, next to saying goodbye.

But goodbyes aren't forever, a small, familiar voice reminded her. A small smile appeared on Nicole's lips. No, they aren't, she agreed. It was the first time she actually smiled without cause in the two years since Kat had died. At first she had felt guilty about smiling after her daughter, Sarah Katrina, had been born so soon after the loss. She had tried not to but life seemed to insist upon her joy even with a death still heavy in the air. She had imagined Alex seeing her smiling on day and blowing up at her for Alex seemed to take it as a personal hit to herself when Kat had died. Strangely enough, Alex was the one who encouraged her to smile and take joy in the new life she had; "After all, you don't get a second first-born. You should cherish these days because you'll never get them back. 'Sides, Kat would kill you if she saw that you were feeling guilty about having such a wonderful baby weeks after her death and we don't want that," Alex had told her.

Still, it took a long time for Alex and her to come to terms. I think everyone took a long time to recover from that blow, she thought. Some of us still are. Her thoughts drifted to Coran and Dilandau. She knew that when Kat had left the Vione and sought out the help of the young assassin Coran Duskblade and stayed with him that there was something more then friendship. It sort of angered her at first to think that someone as loyal as Kat would throw their loyalties away at the first sign of trouble. Yet as time moved on she had strewed it over in her mind and come to the decision that, through it all, Kat had never been disloyal to Dilandau, though Coran always said she talked about if he didn't come around how she wouldn't be standing there and hoping. She had a duty to wait it out, she said.

Of course it was obvious that Coran had an infatuation with Kat. Nicole had once laughed at the idea of Coran and Kat together; the two were both strong and hard headed, the only difference was that one was fueled and controlled by emotions while the other was unable to control their emotions. I always thought that if they had gotten together before Dilandau that they would've destroyed the world in an argument, she mused. But then, that's probably why Kat liked Dilandau. No matter how hard they fought he always grounded her with his shy reluctance to never stop fighting. I think she had met her match in arguing-he just wouldn't give up.

It really wasn't any surprised that he still believed her to be out there somewhere, alive, and just waiting for someone to find her. For all she knew, Kat _could _be out there but the question remained, if so, where? Still, as much as she wanted to believe that, she knew it was just a fabrication. If Kat was anywhere in the universe I would be able to feel her, she told herself. And I can't.

She sighed a bit and stared at the ceiling. Scott had kept his promise to Kat and kept a sharp and close eye on Alex and her-and their families she mused-and always kept his ear to the ground for danger of any kind. He was a good man though he refused to believe it. I guess that's the family genes, she thought. I can't believe after all of these years I finally found Scott, my brother. Mom and Dad would be so happy. He had finally asked Nicole if she had ever had a brother for he was sure he knew her. Upon agreeing, Scott had looked at her with wide excited eyes as if a locked memory had suddenly opened. He's a good match for Zorya. They'll get married one day and still be as happy as they are right now years from today, she told herself. It's all a matter of time.

Time-the Fate of Time suddenly came into her head. Rika had been shocked to find Kat take Scott's place and though she hadn't admitted it outright, Nicole knew that the Fate had not seen that. Dalet had told her in secret that Rika had gone back several times to try and change the outcome but had failed. Said she called it a Blocker, the only time when Time and Destiny cooperated with each other and would not let anyone change it. At least she's accepted that one fluke as she calls it, Nicole thought. I would hate to see her in so much pain as Dilandau. She's worked hard to get the life she has now.

It's hard to believe that it's been two years… everyone has gone back to their old way of life yet you can still tell those who saw the Ritual apart from those who have heard about it. All of the assassins on Dilandau and Coran's side disappeared, as did the Star Dragons, and Hitomi's Protectors, and there's been not a peep from Tandor or the Dark Stars. I guess all is finally well for now… even though Dilandau still tries the occasional suicide attempt now and again. But I suppose you can't expect too much since we've all contemplated that now and again. She looked at the papers in front of her, the letters written out to Kat's mother peeping out from behind the worn pages of the Old Script fresh and new like a spring shower. Whether or not she got the letter to her would be another issue.

Her eyes fell upon the Old Script again as she read the last line. _Her sacrifice was selfless and though she left behind many that loved her, she saved Gaea and for that all will thank her for._ Yes, everyone will thank her for that-her Sisters, Son, and the people, she thought. Her sacrifice was great and scary yet she entered it without the bat of an eye. She knew what she had to do and she did it-an act of undeniable courage and love. Through everything we've been through we've always been Sisters and we've been true to each other even though we doubted everyone else. A bond that cannot be broken, even through life and death, for we will always are Sisters Until the End.

And with that, Nicole closed the last chapter of the Old Script.

The End


End file.
